


The Dance is Over- A Sequel to "The Dead Don't Dance"

by TheNoNameDame



Category: Argyle Goolsby, Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Sequel!, Smut, plot heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 57
Words: 95,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNoNameDame/pseuds/TheNoNameDame
Summary: After stopping an outbreak of zombies and getting back on the road as a dancer with the band Ghost, Rayna thinks things are finally going to slow down and be peaceful with Papa Emeritus III and their daughter Emmi. Oh, how wrong she is...In case you're just looking for the sexy bits:1-PEIII/OFC6- CC/OFC7- CC/OFC10- CC/OFC11- Curvy Ghoulette(Faith)/OFC14- CC/OFC15- Faith/OFC16- CC/OFC19- Goolsby/OFC24- CC/OFC25- CC/OFC, Alpha/OFC29- CC/OFC33- CC/OFC35- CC/OFC/Faith
Relationships: Alpha/OFC, Argyle Goolsby/OFC, Cardinal Copia/Original Female Character(s), Papa Emeritus III/Original Female Character(s), curvy ghoulette/ofc
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Last Days

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic not long after I finished the first one but much has happened since then and because I've been locked in my house a lot lately I have had the time to go through and finish it.  
> As with the last one, I've added a chapter list of the dirty parts because let's face it, sometimes that's what we're here for, lol.  
> I hope you enjoy it and forgive any typos. As always nothing belongs to me but the OFC and everything written here is fiction. <3

The blue lights made my pale skin glow. I had applied plenty of Liquid Grip before the show to make sure that I would be able to stick each move and that everything was perfect despite how much I would sweat during performances. It was the second to last show on the latest tour and then we would get to have a long awaited rest while the guys wrote and recorded a new album. 

Emmi was fast approaching school age and I could tell the poor girl was tired of moving all over the place. The bus had its perks but she was still a kid and she needed to be with other kids her own age. I wasn’t sure if I would go on future tours or stay at home and let Emeritus go out on his own. 

I was torn between the two options and had been debating what was better for everyone. My legs were gripping tight but my mind had been slipping into another place- I heard Emeritus introduce me over the beginning of the last song and I dropped down fast to take my usual bow. He gave me a questioning look but continued on with the song, ever the showman. We finished strong and the show felt good. The next one, the last of the tour, would be bittersweet but the time alone together would be a welcomed change. I held tight to the pole with one hand and waved with the other as the crowd screamed the last lines of the song and my platform lowered into the stage. 

“Come together, together as one…”

They were still screaming once we were down beneath the stage. I watched a tech remove his mic then Emeritus took my hand to lead me down the hall toward the dressing rooms. The crew placed towels over our shoulders and handed us bottles of water as we went. The ghouls had to hand off their instruments and have their own mics pulled before they could follow us.

Emeritus tugged me into the dressing room and shut the door quickly. 

“What happened out there?” he asked, “You never miss cues. Are you okay?”

“Uh, I…” 

He was staring at me with such intensity that I couldn’t think straight. 

“I spaced for a moment. I’m sorry. I promise it won’t happen tomorrow. I was just thinking about being off tour for a while. I guess I’m kind of tired.”  
He nodded and rubbed my bare arms with his soft white gloves.

“I know it’s been a long tour cycle and it seems like it would never end but we have to be present, right?”

“Yeah, I know I just…”

He cut my words off with a soft kiss. 

The door opened and the other band members piled in. The chatter was deafening and there was no way for us to finish our talk right then but his demeanor felt different when he talked of being present. Usually he was concerned about creating big things, what was rolling out next. Often I felt that he lived too much in the future and I was the one telling him to slow down. 

There was no time to worry about it. I gathered my things and checked the edges of my lipstick before we all headed out to chat with stragglers outside of the buses. 

***

I listened to the sounds of the road as the bus rocked and swayed along the highway in the night. I was both excited and a little sad that it was the last night until we would be back in our own bed. The room was dark except for the occasional flash of light from the poles along the highway though a small split in the curtains.

He had rolled over and put his arm around me. I figured it was one of those rare nights where we did nothing and just fell into a comfortable sleep together but he surprised me as I was dozing. His hand, which had been resting on my side, journeyed up to my breast and settled there cupping it. The move was so subtle that, at first, I thought he was already sleeping and had just shifted. That was until he scooted closer to me and poked me in the ass with his cock. 

I smiled to myself in the dark but made no sound or move to let him know that I was onto him. When he got no response he began moving his hips against me. It was the way he always woke me in the dead of night when he wanted me. I knew what was next. 

He lifted his head and kissed the nape of my neck. It was my most sensitive erogenous zone and he loved to make me giggle by running his lips over it. I tried so hard not to stir when he kissed me there but the tickling was too much and I let out a laugh in the shadowy room. 

“Ah, Bellissima, I knew you were not yet sleeping,” he whispered into my hair. 

The hand that was resting on my breast began to knead and rub as he shoved himself harder against my body. He continued to run his lips along my neck and I began to grind my ass against him, the two of us getting into a rhythm together. 

He moved his hand from my breast, tickling my side as he ran his fingers down the length of my body, and I parted my legs slightly so he could rest his palm between them. He slipped a finger into me and I shivered. 

“I would love to get you home, Bellissima. This tour has been fun but I wish for languid days of nothing with you. I long to have you back in our bed… for tonight, though, this will have to do.” 

I moved to roll over and face him but he held me in place on my side facing away. He removed his hand from my body and reached back to take hold of himself. I tilted my hips to give him a better angle and he pushed into me gently from behind. I sighed with the connection and once he’d slid into me completely he reached around to my front again to hold my hip and thrust into me lazily. 

I turned the top of my body to him and reached out to run my fingers through his hair, pulling his face to mine and kissing him tenderly. He moved quicker when I parted his lips with mine and our tongues touched. There was something that ignited when we kissed like that during sex. He brought a finger to my clit and stroked in slow, gentle circles. I pressed back onto him harder, wanting to be as close as I possibly could. 

We moved slightly quicker. He was tender and soft with me. Papa was panting now and I knew he was getting close. I closed my eyes and focused on the feeling of our bodies together. This made me aware that I was getting close too. We had been together long enough that he could sense it in me.  
“Yes, Bellissima, let go. I love to feel you lose control beneath my hands.”

He hastened his circles over my clit and I leaned my head back into him as I came. He growled when I let out an involuntary moan and the noises I was producing, along with the contractions my body was making around his cock, sent him over the edge. He removed his hand from my overly sensitive pussy and took a strong hold of my stomach to shove into me hard as he came inside me. 

When he quit moving he was breathing hard. He pulled out and wrapped his arm tighter around my waist. In the shadows of the bus I listened as his breath slowed and I knew he was finally asleep. I watched the bursts of dim light come through the curtains for a while, relaxing into the feeling of him holding me. I looked forward to everything we’d share together. I felt safe from the world and knew that as long as I had him, everything else felt easy.


	2. End of the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected end to the final show of the tour.

The next night as we were all piling off the bus Emeritus caught my arm.

“Hold on a moment, Bellisima” he said. He waited for everyone else to disembark.

“What’s the matter?” I asked. His face was peaceful.

“Nothing, nothing is wrong. I just wanted to tell you that I love you so very much, Rayna.”

It was rare for him to call me by my name. I was usually Bellisima, il mio amore, or ragazza sfrontata (cheeky woman) if we were at odds. He placed a hand at the small of my back and one at the nape of my neck and bent me backwards with a kiss that took my breath away. I ran my fingers through his dark hair and savored the moment. 

When he stood me up again he was smiling but it didn’t quite seem to reach his eyes. 

“What was that for?” I asked, swooning.

“Just wanted to let you know,” he said and gave me a smack on the ass, “Now move it, we have a show to do.”

It was an honor to end the tour with such a prodigious performance. The crowd was one of the best we’d played for and I was having the time of my life. 

“Join me now in Monstrance Clock…” 

The people I could see in the front rows lost their shit. They screamed and pushed forward on one another, straining mightily to be closer to him as he sang. I slithered along the pole and bent and twisted to the music. I thought of everything to come after this tour. 

Maybe we would take Emmi and travel for a while, just for fun, without the time constraints of making it to the next venue. I knew he wanted to return to his home country for a while and I imagined him showing me the places he grew up, the tiny venues his predecessors had played when they were just starting, before the church became such a huge movement. Lost in these thoughts and the music, I danced and climbed, wanting to finish strong. 

I wasn’t watching him as I performed but I looked to the front of the stage when I heard the screams from the crowd change from excited to confused. I saw Papa III’s outline, the lights shining on him from the back of the room but then I saw two other outlines… not ghouls. Men I hadn’t seen before. They were dressed in black suits and they were headed straight for him. I nearly lost the grip my legs had on the pole so I flipped right side up and dropped down to the platform. 

I watched in horror as the two men took hold of him on either side and began dragging him off the stage. He looked toward me as they pulled him past, his eyes pleading, scared but knowing, apologetic.

I jumped down from the platform and started toward them, ready to claw, punch, and kick at them to help him get free but the man holding his left arm held up one hand to me and gave me a threatening look. It stopped me in my tracks. I saw that there was a small emblem on his lapel, a grucifix, and my stomach dropped. These were not some crazy people looking to kidnap Emeritus, this was coming from above, inside the ministry. 

The ghouls had stopped playing and when I looked to Alpha he dropped his eyes, keeping his distance but trailing behind the three men. I followed as Omega went in the same direction. They seemed nonchalant, if saddened, by the incident. None of them gave chase or seemed surprised for that matter. 

My entire body was shaking and I was scared I might trip on my high platforms as I jogged down the hall. They had gotten quite far during my moments of frozen confusion and I struggled to catch up. I could still hear their footsteps and his feet dragging the floor. I turned the corner just in time to see them pull him out a rear exit near the buses. Perhaps they were taking him to the bus to get him back home.

They were moving rather slowly because he was refusing to help them by walking now. The door out to the loading area had closed just as I arrived at it and when I pushed it open I saw that they were not going to the bus but a waiting SUV instead. Together the men shoved him into the backseat then while one climbed in after him the other quickly ducked into the passenger seat. It was just like the SUVs we’d taken back to Austin, in fact it wouldn’t have surprised me if it was one that had made the trip. 

I saw one last glimpse of his face as the door closed and heard his voice. 

“Addio, mia Bellissima!”

The SUV pulled away from the curb, its tires squealing, and he was gone. I stood alone in the concrete parking area. There were no waiting fans, no crew, just the buses. It was eerily quiet and a feeling of melancholy settled over me. How could they do this? He’d spread the word farther than any of the others, garnered them worldwide accolades, and won them a Grammy for Satan’s sake. I knocked on the venue door and was let back in to gather my things from the dressing room. 

I didn’t change, didn’t shower when we got back onto the bus. The first thing I did was check on Emmi. She was sound asleep in my old bunk so I went straight to Emeritus’ bedroom area, pulled the curtains, dropped my shoes on the floor, and climbed into our bed.


	3. No Rest-or for the wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayna must accept the unthinkable but is comforted by a gift.

We weren’t terribly far from the house so it took only a few hours to arrive outside of the gates. I left everything on the bus and went straight inside. I wanted to see him and I wanted some fucking answers. The ghouls retired to their wing, not questioning anything, but I went straight to our room to ask what had happened. 

I searched the bedroom, expecting him to be in the chair, next to the fire, reading. The fire was out but one of the stained glass lamps beside the bed was on. In the bathroom I found a washcloth stained grey with his face paint. He wasn’t in the closet but I knew he had been there when I saw his stage attire laid out on the dresser in the middle of the large space. Everything seemed like he had just stepped out and was about to return. I left the room closing the door behind me as I went. 

The next place I figured I should search was the large conference room. It was in the opposite part of the house from the bedrooms. The older clergy had summoned me to the large meeting room for questioning before our trip back to Austin. I barged in now and found Sister Imperator and Papa Nihil standing entirely too close to one another. It was obvious by their faces, and the crooked hem of Sister’s skirt, that I had interrupted something private.

“Where is he?” I demanded. 

Papa Nihil cleared his throat and Sister scowled at me bitterly. 

“First of all, how dare you come in here without permission…”

“I live here!” 

“Not for long, you will be moving to the main church while we prepare for the next cycle.”

My mind raced, “What about Emmi?”

“She will attend the church’s boarding school. There are plenty of other children for her to play with as she grows and learns the way. You are welcome to visit her.” 

“And if I don’t agree to that?” I asked, holding my chin high.

“Then you will end up... with him... and you’ll never see her again. I’d prefer not to have to take such drastic measures because children need their mothers.” 

She clasped her hands at her front. “Now, we have our new leader coming to the church tomorrow evening. You’ll be there to greet him. Make our Cardinal feel… welcome.”

It had just hit me what she said about “ending up with him”. 

“Where is he?” I asked. There was no fight in it, my words were flat with defeat.

She gave me what she thought was a sympathetic smile but I could still see the glee in her eyes and from the corner of my vision I could tell Papa Nihil bowed his head.   
“He is downstairs with the others.” 

My heart was racing, this didn’t sound good. She read my face. 

“He had a nice evening. A great show, a round of cards with his brothers, and then he just… went to sleep.” 

I couldn’t speak, I couldn’t think, I could hardly even breathe. 

“May I see him?” I knew that Sister always had to feel like she had the power so instead of demanding, I asked nicely. Honey rather than vinegar, so they say.   
“You might not want to see him right now. He is being readied. In a few hours one of us will come get you and take you to him.”

I nodded and left the conference room. I was standing up right, walking on auto-pilot but it felt like I was falling through the house. I got to the door of our room and rested my hand on the knob. I wanted so badly to open the door and find him in bed or in the shower but I knew he wouldn’t be there. I knew in my bones that he was gone. 

It felt worse than the wreck he’d been in when we’d been traveling back to Austin during the outbreak. That was an accident, unforeseen. This was premeditated and purposeful on the church’s part. I hated them. I hated Sister Imperator for what she’d done. I knew that Nihil wasn’t happy that his prodigy had died out but he didn’t seem to have the wherewithal to stop her. 

When I pushed our bedroom door open everything was how I’d left it except for one thing. Alpha stood by the cold fireplace, his hands behind his back and his head bowed. When he heard me come in he turned his head toward me. 

“Did you know?” I asked him quietly. 

He sighed deeply and moved toward me very slowly. 

“I knew his time was growing short. I knew it would end one day and he’d be replaced like the others… but I wasn’t sure when or that it would end like this.” He stopped in front of me but didn’t dare reach out.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t warn you.” 

“You have to help me take him. I can get him to the lab in Austin and bring him back…”

Alpha shook his head at me, “They knew that would be the first thing you’d try to do so they… they already started the embalming process. That’s why they took him off the stage and brought him back before you could get here.”

Once a body had embalming fluid in it, our cocktail of viruses and chemicals at Rest-or would no longer work to bring them back from the dead, instead it caused a reaction that would disintegrate the body from the inside out, leaving nothing but a puddle of toxic waste.

“How could you have held this back from me?” I asked, my voice rising. When I raised my fists and began pounding on his chest, he didn’t stop me. My knees buckled and the weak attempt to hurt him ended with us on the floor. My body was wracked with sobs and he held me tight. A few times I heard him gasp for air and I knew he was crying too.   
When I had nothing left in me and I felt I had gone numb, I looked up into Alpha’s eyes. 

“I guess it’s worse for you, you knew him longer.”

Alpha shrugged.

“It’s the nature of the beast unfortunately,” he said with steely resolve. “I knew from the start that as a ghoul, I would be retired someday. I just didn’t expect them to do the same to him.”

I pulled back and stared into his eyes, speechless.

“No, no, I can’t lose you both at the same time…” I gripped his shoulders and pulled him toward me, clinging to him as if clinging to my own life. 

He reacted to my hysteria only by wrapping his arms around me and stroking my hair. 

“You are going to be okay. You have to be… for her.”

I nodded into his chest and forced myself to take a deep breath. 

“Emeritus was working on something and I know he would want me to give it to you.”

He pressed the small usb stick into my hand then he stroked my hair once more. He reached up and pulled his silver ghoul mask off of his head, followed by the black fabric beneath it. His blonde hair was messy and his blue eyes ringed red. He leaned in and kissed my lips. Pulling back he sighed again. 

“Have you spoken to the elders about what will happen to you?” he asked. 

I told him what Sister had said to me. 

“Then you have to go to the church and make the Cardinal happy. Emmi needs you,” he said. 

The thought made my stomach turn. I couldn’t imagine being with anyone new, especially when I was being forced. I’d never even seen this man, would I be willing and able to do what it took to “make him happy”?

As if he was reading my thoughts Alpha stood up and reached out a hand to help me up from the floor and repeated “You have to.”

I nodded at him. He reached his hand to my chin to tilt my head gently up to face him. His lips curled into a smile for me one last time. I closed my eyes as we kissed to feel it all. It was all I would have of any of them now. 

He didn’t say good-bye. He simply left me there with my eyes closed from our kiss and slipped out the door. 

I was still in my stage outfit so once I was able to move again after Alpha left I went to the bathroom to shower. I thought about all the jokes Emeritus had made about cameras being in there, his quip about peeing the first time I’d talked to him on the bus. I remembered the times we’d showered together right where I stood and how he’d washed my hair when I’d returned from a supply trip during the outbreak. When I was done I went to the closet and stared at his suits. I didn’t know what would happen to them now that he wouldn’t need them all. 

They hung there lifeless but smelling of him. I leaned into the mass of fabric and inhaled deeply. My mind wandered back to rushing in here to yell at him not so long ago. He was more amused than anything and I had wanted him so bad by the time our conversation was done. He had that way about him.

It was then that I remembered the usb drive Alpha had given me. The crew had brought my bags in at some point and I dug through them to find my laptop. Beneath the covers of Papa’s bed I plugged the stick in and put on my headphones. The audio file didn’t open right away. I stared at the play button and dread spread through my stomach. I slid my fingertip along the track pad, leading the cursor to the grey triangle, and tapped it. 

“One, two, three…” his voice came softly through the headphones. I shivered. He sounded so close.

An acoustic guitar, it had to be Alpha, started playing a riff that sounded like something out of the 80’s. 

“You’ll soon be hearing the chimes, close to midnight,  
If I could turn back the time, I’d make all right.  
How could it end like this?  
There’s a sting in the way you kiss me.  
Something within your eyes says this could be the last time,  
Before it’s over…”

He’d left me a song. 

"I just wanna be, I wanna bewitch you in the moonlight..."

As the guitar continued and I heard each word he sang, I began to cry. 

Just as I restarted the song for the fourth time I was startled that the bedroom door came open. I yanked the headphones off my ears so fast that they clattered against the screen of my computer. I untangled the chord and shut the laptop. It was apparent by her annoyance that Sister Imperator had been knocking for some time but I had been lost in his final words to me.

“C’mon, he’s ready when you are,” Sister barked at me then turned and left. 

I ran to the bathroom and put on some real clothes. Figuring that it would be a longer wait I had gotten into my pajamas. I straightened my hair in the mirror and squared my shoulders. I didn’t want to look like shit for the last time I’d see him even though I knew he couldn’t see me. 

In the living room, Sister sat next to Papa Nihil on the long couch. They were whispering when I entered the room. She patted his leg then rose to lead me to the chapel. 

“I’ll leave you,” she said to me at the elaborate double doors.

“Thank you…?” I said. It sounded more like a question because I was wondering what exactly the hell I was thanking her for. She let out a hmph and turned to go back to the living room. 

I pulled all the air I could manage into my lungs through my nose and then blew it out of my mouth. Pushing the doors open felt like scaling a mountain only way less enjoyable. I peeked in, suddenly scared, and saw the three of them lying there in their clear caskets. 

I thought that I would be nervous and I would practically tiptoe up the aisle but I bolted. It didn’t matter to me if anyone saw me or thought it inappropriate but it ended up that I was alone. I ran to him. There was a strong urge inside of me to pound on the lid of the casket to scream his name into the highest corners of the chapel but somehow I held it in.   
He looked handsome in his robes. His face was painted impeccably but he had a hole in his shoe. It pissed me off that they hadn’t put the new pair on him. I sat there between him and Papa II for more than an hour. I thanked him for the song. It was never in my mind that he could hear me. Decedents had always said being dead was like a time jump, they died and then they were back, but I did feel better just pouring it out to him. 

Eventually, the doors opened and Sister Imperator stuck her head in. 

“Oh, you’re still here? I figured you would have gone to bed. I’m turning the lights off but you’re free to stay in the dark if you like.”

She went past me, up beyond the pulpit, and flipped the fixtures off. The only light now came from candles, two at the head of each glass casket. I wasn’t scared of bodies, I had worked with them constantly, but the way the light flickered across their faces made it look like they were moving, grimacing in pain. When Sister passed me at her quick pace I scurried after her and she shut the door behind me. 

“I said my goodbyes,” I told her in a stoney voice, “When will we hold the burial?”

She was already halfway down the hall, on her way to Nihil’s bed no doubt, when she turned back to look at me and cocked her head. 

“Oh no Rayna, when the new tour begins they are going to go too. They’ll be back in all their splendor, for the whole world to see. So don’t think of it as goodbye, think of it as see you later. Night.”

The thought made me feel like I would throw up.


	4. Spooky Blonde Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayna prepares to move to the church and says goodbye to Emmi.

The next morning I found a note slipped beneath my door-

"Pack your things. Keep it light. You will be moving to the church soon.   
Sister Imperator  
PS- Emmi leaves today."

I stepped through the doors of the dining room, on my way to get a cup of coffee, and found Emmi sitting with Papa Nihil. At the other end of the table were two blonde children I hadn’t seen before. There was a boy and a girl, older than Emmi, staring blankly at me. They were ghastly pale with dark rings around their eyes and they were making me uncomfortable.

“Good morning,” I said, greeting everyone at the table.

The twins never moved.

“Morning, Mama,” Emmi chirped. Her smile was a world away from the kids at the other end of the table from her. I hoped she wouldn’t transform into one of them at this new school. 

She had cereal in front of her but it didn’t look like she had eaten any and there were several candy wrappers scattered around the full bowl. I shot Nihil a look and he just grinned. He was good with her, everyone at the church was, but I hated the idea of my little girl being separated from me even if she was just a short car ride away. 

I went over to her and knelt beside her chair. 

“Good morning, amazing girl. Did you have sweet dreams last night?”

She nodded chewing on another of whatever sugar filled treats he had been giving her. When she was done she swallowed it and then began to talk fast in her little girl voice.   
“Sister says I get to go to big girl school and I get to have real friends, Mama, not like the ones when we’re on the bus, friends that I get to see every day.” 

She still seemed so little to be starting the church’s school but she was so happy about the idea. That clenched it, I now belonged to whoever this new Cardinal was. I would do it for her. I gave her a kiss on the top of the head and went to the kitchen. 

I gathered my breakfast and went back to the table to sit with her. 

“I’m gonna miss you,” I said to Emmi as she watched Papa Nihil fold the leftover wrappers into some kind of tiny accordion. 

“I’m gonna miss you too Mama but Sister says I get to have so much fun. I don’t have to sleep on the bus.”

My heart ached. It seemed that she was having a much easier time of this than I was. She would be safe, cared for, and surrounded by kids who were taught well like she was. Perhaps it wasn’t all bad. 

When Sister Imperator came into the dining room she was all self satisfied smiles. She placed her hands on Emmi’s shoulders and the little girl looked up at her. 

“Are you ready young lady?”

My daughter nodded in excitement and climbed down from her chair to run at me and grasp me in a hug. I struggled to contain my tears. I wanted her to be happy. That was all I could ask for in the entire world now. She pulled back and grinned, there was nothing to do for her at the moment but smile back.

“You are going to have so much fun. I love you. We’ll talk on the phone all the time and I’ll see you as often as they will let me.”

Sister shot me a look.

“Love you Mama,” she said.

The two kids at the other end of the table finally moved. They stood, pushed their chairs in like robots, and then came to stand on either side of Emmi. Each one grasped one of her hands and she smiled at me, beaming with excitement. My heart broke again when they went out the door. 

***

“I have no way out of it,” I said into the phone held between my shoulder and my ear. My hands were busy sorting my clothing into take, toss, and store, most of it ended up being toss as Sister had told me to be sparing with what I brought. 

“I can come get you. I’ll get you and Emmi and you can stay with me. You don’t have to worry about anything,” Goolsby said desperately. 

“She’s already at the boarding school. Sister and the church will never let her go, Gools. If I leave I will never see her again. There is no way.”

He sighed in frustration. 

“Then just do your best. I’m sure he’ll be pleased with you if that’s what you’re worried about.”

This gave me pause. I had been more worried about how I would feel about what I was doing than if it would please him, whoever this new guy was. 

“Ugh, I don’t want to do any of it. I want to tell Imperator that she can fuck off.”

“But…”

“I know, and Emmi is worth it. I’ll call you when I can. I don’t know how much things are going to change once I get to the church but I will do my best to keep in touch. Love you.”

“Love you too,” Goolsby said, “and be safe.”

I disconnected and tossed the phone onto my mess of a bed and was surprised when I heard it hit something hard. I thought it was all clothing and blankets but I shoved some stuff aside and found what had made the noise. 

It was the USB stick that Alpha had given me with Dance Macabre on it. I put it into a small zippered pocket inside my purse. The way things were going I wouldn’t put it past Sister to search me when I got to my new home. 

I went back to the armoire and replaced the empty hangers. There was one last garment on the rack. I ran my hands over the silky, turquoise blue fabric. I had gotten the dress in New York and worn it to my first dinner with Emeritus. He’d liked it as much as I had. I couldn’t bear to part with it so I took it carefully and folded it into my suitcase, hoping they had a garment steamer at the church.


	5. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayna moves to the church and meets the Cardinal.

When I arrived at the church the sun was already low in the sky and I could smell the expansive rose garden from the front of the building. The driver took my suitcase from the trunk and left it for me to carry in myself. There would be no niceties here, I could tell. 

Inside I was shown to my room, a small but well decorated space with a twin bed but no private bathroom. It was a far cry from the rooms in the house I’d stayed in with Papa and the ghouls. Those rooms were practically small apartments, but I would make do. I had no other choice. 

I put my things away in the armoire and sat on the bed trying to get my head straight. I was not looking forward to sleeping in the old twin bed after the luxury of a huge soft king.

Eventually I had to quit dwelling on the negatives. I got up and looked out my small window. It had a view out over the labyrinth of rose bushes in the back. I saw Papa Nihil strolling through them with another man. He was dressed in black and they were walking away from the house so I couldn’t see his face. This sent another shock of anxiety through me. The dread I felt made my stomach feel heavy. I didn’t want to see his face, didn’t want to talk to him. I felt that even being in his presence would be a disgrace to Papa III. Perhaps, in time, I’d learn to make the best of it. 

I watched them long enough that they turned and began back toward the building. I wondered if the man was really our new leader as he had only black around his eyes and on his upper lip but he did have that eye. It was what gripped me when he looked up at my window and saw me watching him. 

My hands stayed at my sides and as much as I wanted to I could not force them to come up and tug the curtain shut. A smile I could not read curled at one side of his mouth while Papa Nihil continued talking to him. It wasn’t until he turned his gaze back to Papa that I was able to move away from the window. When I inhaled deeply I realized I had been holding my breath the whole time. 

I couldn’t take the walls closing in on me anymore and I wouldn’t dare look out the window again so I left my small room and walked the hallways slowly. I found the restrooms down the hall on the opposite side to my room and went in. Just like the rest of the church they looked ancient but at least they were roomy. There were several stalls and showers in the back. I heard the water running but couldn’t see who was in there. I did what I needed to do and went to the sink to wash my hands. I splashed cold water on my face and patted it dry. 

The water in the shower turned off as I stood in front of the mirror and a short, voluptuous naked woman walked out into the vanity area. She had her towel over her head, drying her hair so I couldn’t see her face but her curves were lovely. I caught myself staring and left quickly before she could catch me watching (and admiring) her. 

Back in the hall I looked at each door I passed and wondered who lived behind them. Who would the new ghouls be? Would they be happy with their lot, or were they just there because the church had ordered them to be, like me? Probably devoted followers who had given up everything to be a part of the ministry. My stomach dropped when it hit me- I might not have any allies. If they were truly faithful none of them would want to hear me complain of being stuck within these walls. A prisoner in a most coveted position. 

I descended the stone stairs into the kitchen and admired the carved cabinets above the stone counters. They were not as ornate as the ones in the house had been but they were also much older. There was a coffee pot and I felt grateful for the first time since I’d arrived. I heard someone coming, Sister Imperator by the sound of the footsteps, and tried to bolt for the stairs but she saw me. 

“Rayna,” she called out.

I stopped and turned back to her, “Sister?”

She gave me a look that said she knew what I had been doing, “Avoidance won’t work for you here.” 

I nodded and approached her with my head down. 

“You will have dinner with our new Cardinal tonight. I expect you to act polite and be pleasant. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, Sister.” 

“You will be at the formal dining room at 7 pm. Is that clear?” 

I nodded. 

“You must look and act… appetizing.” 

The word made my stomach turn and ache.

“Yes, Sister.”

“Go,” she ordered. 

I scurried back up the stairs but stopped at the landing. There was a strange creaking noise echoing from the end of the hall and I thought I might be truly losing my mind. A figure at the end of the hall was pedaling a tricycle away from me. It wasn’t a child but a full grown adult. In fact it appeared to be the Cardinal. He turned the corner to the left at the end of the walkway. 

“I’m losing it,” I whispered to myself.

I shook my head and began moving toward my room again. A door to my right opened and in a second I was face to face with one of the new ghoulettes. She seemed as caught off guard as I was but then she got cheeky with me. I tried to go right and she moved in front of me. Then I shifted to go left and she did the same. She was slightly shorter than me and I could tell from her figure-hugging suit that she was the woman I had seen in the bathroom. 

I looked into her green eyes and felt a shiver. When I moved sideways again she let me pass but watched me the whole way as I got to my room. I let myself in still keeping an eye on her and saw that she gave me a small wave as I ducked into the doorway. 

It could be difficult sometimes to tell the ghouls intentions with their faces hidden behind their masks and I didn’t know what to make of her behavior. Was she playing, taunting, flirting? I had other things to focus on so I got to work. 

I curled my hair and applied my winged eyeliner carefully. Nothing about the thought of this dinner appealed to me. I wasn’t hungry and I certainly wasn’t enthused about the company. Then I went to the armoire and opened both doors. 

I hadn’t brought many clothes with me. Sister told me to keep it light and I was rushing. The only thing fancy enough to make me look “appetizing” was my beautiful turquoise blue dress I’d bought in New York before dinner with Emeritus. 

Pulling it off the rack, I sighed heavily. I really didn’t want to wear it for the Cardinal but the only other option was something like black pants and a blouse, hardly a look that said seductress. Reluctantly I pulled the dress off the hanger and put it on. 

I took a final look at myself in the mirror and thought I looked nice but I wasn’t feeling it inside. My mind wandered back to the first time Papa III and I had gone out alone together. I could picture him across the table from me, the way he had asked about my relationship with Alpha, I could almost feel the way he’d slid his hand up this very dress toward…

A knock at the door made me jump. 

“Do not keep him waiting!” Sister’s voice ordered through the door. 

I put on a fake smile for my reflection, then dropped it. This sucked. 

There was no time to waste so I left the room, checking the hall before I did. Thankfully there was no sign of anyone else and I heaved a sigh of relief. I took the stone stairs carefully in my heels. The last thing I needed was a fucked up ankle keeping me from rehearsals or touring. The way things were going I was scared if I hurt myself they would take me out and shoot me like a lame horse.

My relief of not seeing anyone around was short lived as I entered the hall leading to the double doors of the formal dining room. Papa Nihil stood there, waiting for me.   
“Hello,” he said with a smile. 

Nihil could be extremely intimidating but there was usually a hint of his kind nature in there too.

“Hello, Papa. Will you be joining us for dinner tonight?” I asked, hopeful.

He shook his head, “No, the two of you will be spending you time getting acquainted.” 

He paused.

“Sister Imperator thinks that Cardinal Copia is the right man for the job but… I need you to help him.”

“How can I help him, Papa? I don’t understand what you want me to do.”

Nihil took a breath. “He can sing but you have seen the others, they have charisma on stage. We need him to be… lusty and enticing to the crowd. I fear that he does not yet possess these attributes. You must help draw it out of him.”

I grimaced unintentionally.

“I know,” Papa Nihil said, “he’s kind of goofy.”

I had to smile, “I understand.”

“Thank you,” Papa said, “he is a kind man, he just needs a little push.” He nodded and turned away but I stopped him. 

“Papa, how is Emmi?”

It was his turn to smile. “She got settled in and likes her headmistress.”

“Thank you.”

He patted my shoulder and shuffled off down the hall. I turned to the doors and shook my head. I didn’t even want to talk to this guy, not to mention seduce him. I pushed the door open and stepped into the huge formal dining room. 

The long table could have held dozens of people. I saw the Cardinal seated at the far end and a place setting for myself at the opposite end. We’d practically need a phone to be able to talk without shouting.

A male ghoul led me to my seat and pulled out my chair for me. I thanked him but he did not speak, he simply nodded and left. I didn’t know whether to speak first or wait to be addressed but the Cardinal was silent for a long time. He drank sips of his wine and stared at me. 

“Hello, Rayna,” he said eventually. 

“Hello, Cardinal, it’s nice to meet you,” I said back. 

“Pardon? I didn’t hear you,” he called.

“I said ‘It’s nice to…’” 

“Hold on, just hold on a second.”

He stood from his chair and began gathering all the pieces of his elaborate place setting. He draped the placemat over his arm, barely gathered all his silverware in one hand and tried to wrangle the plates and his wine and water glasses at once. He came walking down the left side of the table with all these things perched precariously in his arms and while I wasn’t surprised when he dropped his wineglass on the beautiful, ancient looking rug he certainly was.

“Shit,” he said to himself as the glass spilled its dark red contents into the fibers, “that might stain.” 

I stifled a laugh. He got to where I sat and dropped all the dinnerware onto the table in front of the chair to my left. He looked back at the wine glass on the carpet and moved like he was going to pick it up but stopped and swiped a dismissive hand at it. He stood up straight, smoothed his black cassock with a quick sigh, and looked at me.

“Hello.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” I said. 

Papa III would have taken your hand in both of his, kissed it, then made your panties wet with one wink- his charm even worked on dudes. The thought of his lips on my knuckles only made me sad now. 

I held my hand out to shake his but the Cardinal made a move to fist bump me so our hands didn’t connect. Then he moved his hand to shake mine as I made a fist to bump his hand. We eventually gave up and he sat down. 

“How are you settling in?” I asked. From seeing his bumbling shenanigans I felt I already knew the answer but wanted to hear what he thought.

“Well,” he glanced back at the wine on the floor, “it’s been interesting.” He began to set out his forks and plates but they were all woefully out of place. 

“I know this is a change for you. Papa Nihil told me that you were very close with my predecessor and this must be challenging. I would like for us to be friends.” He smiled.

“Friends?” I asked. 

He gave a small nod and continued to watch me. What the Hell was I supposed to do with this guy? He was very nice, if a bit clumsy and silly, but he expected us to be friends while Sister and Papa Nihil expected me to turn him into the embodiment of sexual charisma. With that thought I turned on the charm. 

“I must say that I do look forward to getting to know you…” I cooed and slipped my hand onto his knee beneath the table. His whole body became rigid but he didn’t move to take my hand away. 

“I know what they have asked of you. They were talking about it when I arrived…” he said. His voice shook slightly.

Seeing how uncomfortable he was, I moved my hand back to my own lap. 

“I am fully aware of what is expected of me,” he said, then almost as a quiet afterthought, “but how is one to be sexy if one has never…” 

Before he could finish this thought the doors came open and two ghouls came into the dining room. One pushed a cart full of covered trays and the other stood by to help serve. The food was delicious, tender pork loin and sides of all different presentations. 

Our talk moved away from business and he told me of his travels, what he led him to join the church, and what he hoped to achieve in his time as leader. He had lofty goals for himself and I had my work cut out for me. 

When the conversation turned to me I explained how I’d come to work for the band and what I had done before. I was pretty sure he knew all of it but I shared anyway. When I came to the part about living in the house I dropped off, not sure how much to talk about Papa III. 

The ghouls never left the room again and I felt uncomfortable making any kind of move in front of them but when we were done eating dinner Copia asked if I’d like to take a walk through the roses. I accepted and he took my hand to help me out of my chair. 

He opened the back door and we tried to go through at the same time. We each stopped and offered to let the other go first. Eventually he let me walk through ahead of him but I could tell this was going to be quite a project and outside he kept his hands clasped behind his back. 

Dinner had lasted a while and I knew Sister Imperator went to bed early so we would have to be quiet outside but it felt good to stretch and move. The ghouls had stayed behind to clean up so it was just the two of us beneath the dim light of a waning moon. Copia found a particularly large and open blood red rose on one of the bushes. He broke the stem, scraping away any thorns that might have pricked me and held it up to his nose. 

“Ahh, they are lovely. Almost as lovely as you look in that dress,” he held the flower out for me to take and I smelled it as well. 

It made me think of the Virgin Mary, how she is said to smell of roses, and my thoughts returned to what he’d said at the table. I tucked the rose into his belt and stepped closer to him. 

“It’s a beautiful night,” I said, placing a hand on his chest. He avoided my eyes but I didn’t move away. 

I felt kind of creepy but it was thrilling in a way. Papa III had always been straight forward, a man who knew what he wanted and got it, as had Papa II in my brief encounter with him. This man seemed like a challenge and I felt like it might be kind of fun to be the more experienced party. 

I lowered my lips to the side of his neck and he shivered but did not pull away. I took his hands and placed them at my hips then rested my own hands on his shoulders. He took to this position and tugged me closer. When I pulled back he met my eyes for the first time in the garden and then I felt the air around us shift. 

He forced his lips against mine and lowered a hand to my ass, pulling me into his hips. He was about to slide the other hand into the front of my plunging neckline when we were startled by a firm voice. 

“Who is out here at this time of night?” 

When we turned I was blinded by a flashlight. 

“The two of you startled me, I thought there were prowlers!” 

It was Sister Imperator. 

She saw how close we were and her face became almost imperceptibly softer. Perhaps she was thinking of the romps in the roses she had had with Papa Nihil when they were younger. 

“I think it is time you returned to your rooms,” she said then turned on her heel and moved back toward the church. 

When I glanced back at the Cardinal any trace of the lust he’d been feeling just moments before were gone and he was back to his reserved self.   
“I guess this is goodnight, then,” he said with half a disappointed smile. 

“Goodnight,” I said quietly. 

I walked back to the church but he stayed behind. When I got up to my room I left the lights off and peeked out the window. He still stood there in the garden but he was looking up toward the building. I couldn’t be sure in the dim light of the moon but it felt like he was staring right at me. A chill ran through my body and I moved back from the window. I got dressed for bed and tried to sleep.


	6. Harder Than I Imagined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spicy times in the library.

The next day when I woke I opened my door to go to the bathroom and nearly stepped on a flower that had been left on my doorstep. I picked up the rose and smelled it. It wasn’t the one we’d had the night before but a smaller lavender colored rose that I recognized as the Blue Girl variety. It had a light scent when I lifted it to my nose, almost lemony. I smiled at the gift and placed the flower on my nightstand. 

I got the bathroom door just as the curvy ghoul from the day before came out. She nodded at me and went down the hall. The way her hips moved was mesmerizing. I wanted to catch her without her mask, maybe we could be friends and I’d have someone to talk to, but it would have to wait. She and the rest of the band had rehearsals that day. 

I went down into the rehearsal space after a quick breakfast of a croissant and watched for a while. There was a viewing room with a large window where spectators who weren’t part of the group practices could watch them. The band was tight but I missed the old ghouls. I watched the lady ghouls on their keyboard platform and thought they were awesome. 

The shorter one had fun dance moves and it made me want to talk to her even more. The Cardinal had a good voice but he didn’t move much. A few times it felt like he was looking at me through the mirror but I was sure all he could see was his own reflection.

I spent the rest of the day working out, reading, and wandering the halls feeling lonely. I had taken to opening random doors in the main hallway on the first floor and eventually found a library. The room was two stories high with a wrought iron spiral staircase leading up to a landing with a wrought iron railing where you could look down into the first floor. It was a dream. I breathed in the smells deeply and ran my hands along the spines of the intriguing tomes. 

I climbed the stairs and examined more of the beautiful books. At the end of one of the last bookcases, set back from the railing, there was a nook just big enough for a leather chair and an end table with a lamp on it. I sat in the comfy spot and pulled my legs up beneath me. On the end table was a copy of the The Story of O. 

It could have belonged to anyone but I hoped that my Papa had been the one sitting there reading it. I reached out and ran my fingers over the light layer of dust covering the book jacket. Whoever had been in here, they hadn’t been back for quite some time. 

I flipped through the book reading a few of the passages and began to feel rather warm. I imagined Papa III sitting in this chair late at night, reading and feeling the same way I was. There were no TVs in the church so he would have had to make do. I put the book back where I’d found it, my own thoughts working better than the written word, and leaned back in the chair closing my eyes. 

I imagined him sitting here in the dark, the soft moonlight beaming in through the small window behind the chair and touching himself. I ran my hands over my breasts through my shirt and I could feel my nipples through the fabric. I could see myself ascending the stairs, following the shelf, and finding him in this small private space, pants open, hands working quickly. 

As I envisioned climbing into his lap and bunching my skirt up to slide down onto him I lowered my hand into my pants. I didn’t have much range of movement so I unbuttoned and unzipped them, allowing my hand to move more freely between my legs. I pulled my shirt up and tugged at the cups of my bra releasing my ample breasts so I could run my fingers over the sensitive skin. 

I imagined running my fingers through his black hair, tugging hard to pull his head back and reveal his neck, kissing and sucking at his skin. I moved my hand faster, driving my fingers deeper into myself. I heard footsteps on the wrought iron stairs and stopped to listen. 

They weren’t particularly fast but I struggled to get myself covered before whoever it was could see me. I leaned over in the chair to see around the edge of the shelf and relaxed slightly when I saw the black biretta. When he came fully into view, appearing to float up from the floor, I had an idea. I put my shirt and bra as they were, picked up the book again, pretending to be engrossed in its pages, and ran my fingers across one of my exposed nipples. 

It took a couple minutes of him perusing the books for him to reach the end of the shelves and see me in the offset nook. I acted startled when we locked eyes and tried to cover up, failing on purpose. 

“Excuse me, I did not realize anyone was in here,” he said averting his eyes and raising a hand to the side of his face.

“It’s okay, I just got… distracted by this book someone left out and I guess I got carried away,” I said with feigned innocence. He took a few quick steps toward the stairs.

“Wait, you don’t have to go.” I used my most come hither voice and batted my eyes at him. I even pulled out the big guns and bit the side of my lip. He looked back at me breathing harder then practically ran to the stairs. He was down the steps before I could stop him again and my heart sank. This wasn’t going to be easy. 

I didn’t hear the door open but instead heard the lock tumble and then the rustling of fabric as he took the steps two at a time, wrestling with his cassock as he strode. He dropped the black fabric on the floor in a heap and stood before me in a black button up and pants. I bolted out of the chair at him, my chest still exposed, and when I kissed him it was powerful enough to knock the hat off his head. 

He clutched me close and reciprocated my kiss. I turned him around and backed him into the chair then stood in front of him to completely remove my shirt and bra. When I advanced on him his hands went right to my breasts and even though I still wasn’t sure how I felt about him, the touch felt nice. 

I unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his chest, continuing down the light trail of hair from his navel, running my hands over his legs. I hadn’t been able to appreciate his thighs with him in the robes but they were powerful and shapely in his tight black pants. He seemed slightly reluctant for me to unbutton those pants but once I’d pulled his dick out and begun to run my tongue around the head he melted back into the chair. 

Copia watched me with a mix of curiosity and enjoyment. I wasn’t sure the level of his experience since at dinner he had hinted that he’d never fucked anyone before but I got the impression he’d never even had a woman suck his cock before either. I didn’t want to miss out on this golden opportunity so I backed away from his lap and stood to remove my pants. 

Instead of just taking them off I turned my back to him and slid them down over my hips bending and sticking out my ass to give him a good look at my black lace underwear. I could hear that he had started to get out of the chair but I got to him and pushed him back before he could get on his feet. 

“Un uh, Cardinal, I’m in charge here,” I whispered in his ear climbing into his lap. 

He raised his hips to try and rub against me through my panties but I moved back each time he did it, teasing him. After several times of trying and failing to find purchase he took hold of my hips and forced me down on him. I took his face in my hands and kissed him with my eyes closed. Without the visual he felt very similar to Papa III. I savored the feeling, it was almost like being with him one more time but when I opened my eyes again I was surprised to find that I enjoyed looking at Copia. He was handsome and his eyes pulled me in like Emeritus’ had, so similar. 

I stood just long enough to pull my underwear off and approached the Cardinal slowly. He ran his fingers over the outside of my thighs and examined my body in wonder before looking up into my face. 

“Rayna, I have never… I don’t know if I can please you,” his kind mismatched eyes portrayed a slight worry. 

“Trust me, just relax. I’ll do all the work.”

I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed him back, straddling him and rubbing against his slick cock. 

“You feel really nice,” I told him. He looked down and watched as I positioned him at the opening of my pussy then slid down on him. He didn’t seem to be able to peel his eyes away from our bodies as I moved up and down on his cock. Once I moved faster he seemed overtaken by the sensations and the fascination melted away replaced by the feeling. When I leaned in to kiss him I inhaled the scent of incense from the thurible he’d carried during rehearsals. 

The smell reminded me of Papa III and I fucked Copia faster, moving with abandon. He let out small sounds here and there until he began to shake. Lost in myself I hadn’t realized that he was about to cum. I pulled his face to my tits and ordered him to lick my nipples. He did it haltingly, his ragged breath and pulsing dick distracting him, but it was plenty to send me into the spiral of my own orgasm. 

When I opened my eyes again I found him staring up at me, shocked. 

“You are so... enthusiastic,” he said, his voice almost shy once more, “we will have to meet up here again.” 

I climbed from his lap and began putting my clothes back on. It had felt so good but I had a knot in my stomach thinking about Emeritus. 

“Were you disappointed?” he asked, catching the change in me.

I gave a forced smile. “No, that’s not it at all,” I assured him. 

“You are thinking of… him?”

I met his eyes and nodded. “Sorry, it has nothing to do with you. This was fun. You were good for your first time.”

He nodded, stood up, and fixed his clothing. Once we were both dressed he came to me and put his arms around my waist. 

“Thank you,” he said, then he gave me a peck on the lips, gathered his robes up off of the floor, and left the library. I stayed behind for a while and stewed in my mixed feelings.


	7. Not Who I Thought You Were

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayna discovers more about the Cardinal.

I didn’t talk to Copia much except in passing for the next week, he almost seemed to be avoiding me in the small amount of free time that we had. It made me uneasy and I kept dwelling on the thought that I had put him off by mentioning Papa III. To counter this worry I was extra sweet every time I smiled at him in the hall. Most of the time he would give me a courteous nod but sometimes it would catch him off guard and he would blush, a smile curling at the edge of his lips.

Years back the ministry had added a rehearsal space to the church. It was large enough to build a full size stage in there. The band was working on their blocking but I was still perfecting my new choreography so I made my way down the stairs to my private practice room.

I didn’t know if it was the only room available or if she just wanted to screw with me, but Sister Imperator had the techs set up a pole, a wall mounted mirror, and a fan in a room in the basement past the washers and dryers. The laundry area was normal, constantly full of the sound of machines but to the left there was a long hallway lined with small storage spaces. The way each door lined up down the corridor lead me to believe they were once used for either housing quarters or perhaps more nefarious purposes. The dryers kept the basement warm but the farther you went down the hall the cooler the air became.

The laundry area was well lit and some of the light shone down the long hall but it didn’t quite reach the end. I couldn’t see the wall at the far end but ducked into the second door on my right before the feeling that someone was standing down there overwhelmed me. 

I gave it a good hour and a half of hard work before I had to take a break. On the way upstairs I stopped in at the kitchen and grabbed some cold water then continued on up to where the band was working.

The Cardinal was in his new black suit this time and he moved much differently than he had before. He was strutting and leaning into the ghouls on the stairs as they played their solos. I wasn’t positive that it had been our encounter that had caused the change but he seemed much more confident and I had a better feeling about him being the new front man. I was also really enjoying the sight of his legs, among other things, in those tight pants and the leather jacket was a nice touch.

After they played Rats he told them to take a break and headed right for the room with the window where I had been watching. He came in and shut the door, not at all surprised to find me inside. 

He strode up to me and put one hand behind me and the other at my neck leaning me back and kissing me deeply. 

“It appears that you liked what you saw,” he said, still bending over me.

I was speechless at the difference in him from the first couple of times we’d met and spent time together. 

“You seem like you’re adjusting well,” I said when he let me up.

“Ah, maybe it’s the suit,” he said looking down at his leather jacket. 

“Hah, yeah,” I agreed jokingly.

He considered me with his hazel eye and raised an eyebrow. “You think it was our rendezvous in the dusty books?”

I shrugged, mentally patting myself on the back, “Maybe a little…”

He laughed lightly and came forward to me again brushing my long dark hair back over my shoulder. 

“Ah, lovely Rayna…” he said as if addressing a simple child.

I waited for him to complete the thought, my eyebrows knit together. 

“Do you really think I would have gotten to where I am if I was truly as inexperienced as I led you to believe?”

I pulled back from him, my mouth agape. He laughed heartily at me. “You are so sweet when you are shocked.”

I was shaking my head back and forth. Had it really all been an act?

“I knew you would not take kindly to me if I was forceful with you after the death of your lover so I let you take the lead while I posed as an innocent man.” 

He tsked, “I know you heard me coming in the library. You should be ashamed of yourself, taking advantage like that.”

The way he grinned at me, so proud of himself, made me want to slug him. 

“Well, I guess you won’t be needing me then,” when I turned to go he took my arm.

“No, you will stay and be my companion,” he said lightly.

“Why would you possibly want me to stay? You lied to me.”

“I want everything He had… and more.” 

I pulled my arm from his grasp and reached for the door handle that would lead me back to the hall. 

“By the way,” he called after me, “if you don’t want me to know you’re in here then next time be sure to dim the lights.”

I glanced back and he winked his white eye at me.

Bastard.

I hurried back up to my room feeling sick and started putting things in my bag. I had passed Sister Imperator as I rushed through the kitchen and she had followed me up to see what was wrong with me.She let herself in without so much as a knock. When she saw me packing her face turned to stone.

“What are you doing, Rayna?”

I looked at her with hate in my eyes, “Emmi and I are leaving. I am of no use to the Cardinal, he doesn’t need my help acclimating or finding his charisma, or any of the other bullshit you’re trying to sell me.”

“You can leave if you feel that strongly,” she said. 

I was shocked and I turned to face her, “Thank you,” I said.

“But Emmi will not be leaving the church.”

The darkness returned to my glare and I stepped up to her, I had several inches on her and I straightened my spine to assert dominance.

“Sister, I’m sure you already know that I have had a complicated relationship with the men of this church. As much as I loved… love… Papa Emeritus III, and gave him the title of her father, she is not of the bloodline.”

Sister smiled sarcastically, “I know who her real father is. She is a mirror image of him with her blond hair and blue eyes but you’ll do well to remember that he was also a dedicated member of the church and therefore so is she. She will not be leaving us. When she is older there may even be a call for her to lead.”

Sister turned slowly and saw herself out of the small room. I collapsed onto the bed and sobbed. What had started out as a dream a few years ago, had descended into a nightmare. I thought of joining Emeritus but knew I would never leave Emmi that way. My sobs became louder but I didn’t care who heard. I hated them all and never wanted to see them again. I cried until I had nothing left and fell into a fitful sleep.

There was a knock at my door and at first I thought it was morning. I saw through my window that there was no light outside and I wondered who would be at my door at this hour. I hoped that it would be the lady ghoul but alas, it was the Cardinal. 

“I expected you at dinner,” he said curtly. 

“I fell asleep. Besides, I’m not hungry.”

He didn’t seem to know what to say but he stepped forward into the room and I moved backwards, away from him. 

“Sister Imperator said you were thinking of leaving,” he said, closing and locking the door.

I just shook my head and stared at the floor. 

“Good. I truly did enjoy your company in the library. Perhaps you can forgive my misguided attempt to make you feel less put upon and we can start over? I am not a bad guy, Rayna.”

I brought my eyes up from the floor and he did seem to have an apologetic look in his eye but I couldn’t be sure that he wasn’t lying to me again. He continued moving forward at me until the backs of my legs hit my nightstand. I slid over and moved back one more step until I was against the wall. Once I was there he put each of his hands on the wall above my shoulders and leaned in to kiss me. 

I tried to turn my head but he took hold of my chin and pressed into me with the next attempt. He smelled of that damned incense and it made my heart flutter. I was still mad at him and hadn’t really been in the mood but his insistence began to turn me on bit by bit. Despite my body’s betrayal, I still refused to move.   
“Do something,” he said, pulling back irritated, “try to get free, slap me, shove me away, anything.” 

Apparently he’d liked that I had taken over before. He might do his best to look like the big rock star now that he’d joined the band but behind closed doors, it seemed he liked to be taken over a bit. 

It shocked him when I grabbed him by the lapels of his leather jacket and turned him against the wall but he smiled. I kissed him hard, taking out all the anger he’d caused in me. I yanked his jacket from his shoulders and reached down to grab him though his pants. He was several inches taller than me so I had to stand on my toes to get at his mouth but he kept his hands to himself and let me work. 

I unbuttoned and untucked his shirt, yanking it off of his arms hard then went to work on his pants. The only help he offered was removing his shoes and socks. Once I had him down to his black underwear I dropped my dress and panties on the floor, laying back on the small bed with my ass at the edge and my legs open. He started to lower his hips toward me but I pulled my knees together. 

“No,” I said. He realized what I was getting at and shook his head. 

“I don’t do that,” he told me simply.

“You’ll do it for me. If you want me to stay, show me.” 

I pointed at the spot on the floor between my legs, “Kneel.”

He still seemed reluctant. 

“Now!” I growled. 

My order was followed and he kept his eyes on mine as he got down on his knees. It took forever for his lips to make contact with my lower belly and he seemed to be stalling so I took the chance to reach out and tangle my fingers in his brown hair, using my tight grip to lead his mouth to the right spot. His mustache tickled me and his first few licks were tentative. It didn’t take long for the movements of his mouth to become more enthusiastic. 

“Use your fingers, too!”

He made a move as if he were going to take his glove off. 

“Leave them on, I’m sure you have more.”

He followed instructions and considering the fact that he said he didn’t do “that” it was enjoyable. I’d have to make him practice though. Soon, I was ready for the main course.   
I shoved his face away and stood in front of him. He looked up at me awaiting further instructions. I pointed at the bed and he lay down on the mattress. 

I leaned over him pulling his black underwear off and, once free, his dick was so hard it looked painful. I spit into my hand and took hold of him. 

“You do not touch me until I tell you to, do you understand?”

He nodded but said nothing, his face the perfect mask of anticipation. I squeezed his cock, just to the edge of being painful, “What?” 

“Yes!” he cried.

“That’s yes, Miss Rayna.”

“Yes, Miss Rayna. I’ll do anything you say.”

This brought a smile to my lips. I could do anything I wanted to him, be mean, and he’d thank me for it.

I got on top of his hips and lowered myself onto him in tiny increments. He moved slightly to slide into me farther and I gave him a slap on the thigh that I knew would leave a welt. 

“Do not move.”

“Yes, Miss Rayna,” he sighed both helpless and in great pleasure. I took hold of his wrists and held them above his head, riding him and letting my tits nearly touch his face. I could tell that he wanted to lean up and lick them but he didn’t dare. 

I liked pushing him around. I would speed up until he started to get close then I would pull off of him and sit on his thighs until he’d calmed down. I slid down on his dick again, enjoying the sight of his eyes rolling back in his head, and decided I was getting tired, that I’d go ahead and let him cum. Just before we got there someone knocked at the door.   
His eyes went wide and pleaded with me not to stop but I got off of him and put my dress on hurriedly. If it was Sister, she would have a key and surely wouldn’t bat an eye at barging in. The mystery visitor knocked again and I leaned down to whisper in Copia’s ear. 

“If you cum or even so much as touch yourself while I’m gone, you will be punished severely.”

“Yes, Miss Rayna,” he whispered back through ragged breaths.

I ran my fingers through my hair and opened the door just a crack. It wasn’t Sister Imperator at all but my cute short ghoul. 

“Hi,” she said sheepishly. 

“Hello,” I said, pleased to see her. I stepped outside of the room, pulling the door to, to keep Copia from hearing us.

She looked down at her feet and then back at me. 

“I was wondering if you’d like to take a walk,” she said, “I’ve seen you around and thought it’d be nice to get to know each other. The roses are really blooming, especially the Blue Girls…”

“That was you?” I asked, smiling.

I could tell she was too by the way her eyes crinkled at the corners. She nodded. 

“Just a little welcome gift.”

“I’m Rayna,” I held out my hand to her and we shook, “I’m sorry to say no but I’m kind of in the middle of something. I do want to hang out with you though. There isn’t much to do around here when we’re not working.”

“Tell me about it. Well, goodnight then. I hope to see you soon.” 

“Bye.”

Oh, how I loved watching her walk away. Once she’d turned the corner I ducked into my room and leaned my back against the door. There was something about her that made me want to know her. I was lost in visions of her swaying hips until I heard the man in my bed clear his throat. 

“Oh, shit.” 

I pulled my dress up over my head and rushed to where he was still lying there naked. Instead of jumping on him I stood over him and looked at his stretched out body, appreciating it fully. Those thighs were even better bare.

I did get back on top of him then but I placed my knees on either side of his shoulders. 

“Do it,” I told him.

He strained to lean his head up to reach my clit with his tongue. As he worked, I leaned back and stroked him. He seemed to have found his affinity for going down on me because he was close to letting go before I had even fucked him again. 

“You’d better not,” I warned.

“You’re killing me, Rayna,” he said.

I got off of his face and gave him a light smack on the cheek then moved down his body to put him inside me one last time. I rolled my hips against him and reached down to rub my clit. I was getting close and had the urge to kiss him so I leaned down and touched his lips with mine. 

“Do you want to cum?” I whispered.

He nodded desperately. I pinched his nipple fiercely and he jumped. 

“Yes, Miss Rayna. Please.”

I went back to devouring his mouth and rode him as fast as I could. He hadn’t earned his full skull yet but I could taste the small amount of paint on his lips and it felt like I was kissing Emeritus. I moved harder and began to shake on top of Copia. I let out a moan, not caring who wandered by in the moment. He raised his gloved hand to my mouth and covered it but I didn’t stop or care that I was supposed to be punishing him for doing something I hadn’t told him to do. 

He bucked up as he came into me, letting out a few grunts of his own. Then settled back down into the bed and slowed his breathing. I collapsed on the twin mattress between his body and the wall, closing my eyes. Being the boss was tiring. 

When I woke he wasn’t there but the sun was just starting to peek through the curtains. I shut my eyes again and went back to sleep.


	8. Grucifix Pasties

It was mid-morning when I got out of bed. I came out of my room for a shower, shuffling down the hall. In the bathroom I hung my towel over the rack in the shower and splashed some water on my face. There were three heads in the communal shower and plenty of room in there but I took the one nearest the vanity. I was in the middle of washing my hair, soap dripping down my face, when the door opened and someone else came in. I heard them arranging their stuff then walking around the modesty wall, and turning on the shower head next to mine. 

Suddenly the warm water I was under turned to ice and I jumped, letting out an involuntary squeal before the water turned warm again just as quickly. I finished clearing the last of the shampoo from my head and wiped the water from my eyes. 

When I could see again, there she was in all her naked glory. My lady ghoul. She had auburn hair that hung, wavy, just below her shoulders, and light freckles that peppered the tops of her cheeks and nose. Her green eyes were even prettier when I could see her whole face out from behind the mask. She splashed me and laughter bubbled from her lips once more. 

“Are you awake yet?” she asked. 

“Yes! Yes, I’m awake!” I said laughing along with her. 

“I know you had a late night.” She stepped below the water and wet her hair. 

“What are you talking about?” I asked. 

“When you opened the door you had smudges of black on your lips. How was he?”

I searched for the soap to avoid her eyes.

“We all know that the church basically gave you to him. What is he like when he’s not performing? I haven’t gotten to talk to him much. Is he into the rough stuff?”

I thought about the answer I should give her. Truth? Let him keep his image? Her eyes made me feel like she could be trusted but I didn’t want to jeopardize my position and risk losing Emmi.

“He’s interesting…”

“But no Papa III?” 

She saw my smile fade. 

“Sorry,” she said as I winced a little.

“He’s different for sure but I like him alright.” 

We fell into a bit of an awkward silence, washing and rinsing. I turned my faucet off and wrapped my towel around my body. 

“Are you excited for the new shows?” she asked from under the water. I approached the vanity and rubbed leave-in conditioner into my hair in front of the mirror. 

“I am excited to go back on the road but it’s going to be so strange with all new people. No offense.”

“I saw your costume hanging in the sewing room when I was fitted for my suit, it’s going to look amazing but don’t you get cold?”

I laughed, “Sometimes it’s cold in the dressing rooms but the lights and moving around keep me warm. You must be burning up in your outfit.”

She turned off her water and came around out of the shower to stand next to me at the vanity.

“It’s okay, I’m hot blooded.” She gave me a wink and went back to drying off. 

I put moisturizer on my face and packed up my stuff. 

“So, what does my outfit look like? I haven’t been for a fitting yet.”

“Let’s just say they keep it in a Ziploc bag,” she said wiggling her eyebrows at me. She wrapped her towel around herself and ran her fingers through her hair.   
“Yikes, I’d better get into the gym more.”

She gave me a once over in my towel and a cheeky grin, “You look great to me.” Then she headed for the door to the hall. 

“Wait, what’s your name?” 

She turned and her green eyes sparkled, “You can call me Faith,” she said and she was gone.

I gathered my stuff and nearly lost my towel rushing back to my room. I dressed as fast as I could, ignoring my phone when I heard a text come in, and threw my hair in a bun. I went down the stairs to ask where the hell the sewing room was. 

I ran into Papa Nihil in the main entryway and asked him. He let me know that fittings took place in the last hall on level two so it was back up the stairs. At this rate I wouldn’t need to go to the gym. 

Past the other doors in my wing there was a hall that led off to the left, the one I’d seen the Cardinal ride down on his strange tricycle. I hadn’t wandered down that way before but there were only two doors. One was to the left and the other to my right. On the wall at the end was a portrait of Papa Nihil when he was young and hot. Honestly, way to go Sister. He hadn’t said which door was which just that it was down that hallway. I took the one to the right and found myself in a beautifully decorated bedroom much larger than my own.   
I noticed the black cassock hanging on the edge of the armoire door and ducked out fast. It had to be Copia’s room. I went through the door on the opposite wall and found myself in a large space with lots of windows and natural light. I had seen the windows from the garden and wondered what they were. A middle aged woman with blue hair approached me.

“Can I help you?” she said. Annoyance was obvious in her tone, “I think the door you’re looking for is across the hall.”

“No ma’am, I’m in the right place. My name is Rayna, I’m the dancer and I came to see my costume for the show…” 

She ignored my outstretched hand and turned to get what I was looking for. Faith hadn’t been lying when she said that the outfit fit in a Ziploc bag, it was actually in one. I blanched when the seamstress shoved it my way.

“You can change over there.” She motioned to a screen standing in the corner of the room.

I went behind the barrier and pulled the “outfit” from it’s plastic pouch. 

It was nothing more than two grucifix pasties and a tiny pair of shorts. My last show costume was a small halter and booty shorts but once I had this on it was amazing how much more exposed I felt. I looked down at myself and cursed whoever had come up with this. 

“Come on, I don’t have all day,” she called. Then she sniped under her breath, “Didn’t even bother to make an appointment…”

I stepped out from behind the screen and walked over to where the seamstress was standing next to a platform in front of a three way mirror. I stopped in front of her and she motioned to the small raised area but her demeanor had calmed. I stepped up and looked at my reflection. 

“This is better than I thought it would be, you have more ass than you appeared to in your clothes.” 

She was inspecting me and while there was nothing to do with the two sticky bits over my breasts she hiked the shorts up a little higher. I wasn’t sure I’d be able to walk in them the way they were positioned.

“You’ll have new boots too, but they’re not ready yet. They should get here just in time for your rehearsals to begin next Thursday. Okay, get out of it so I can put it back.”   
I returned to the screen to put my clothes back on and stuffed the tiny bits of fabric back in their labeled bag. It was a good thing that she’d kept it clipped to a hanger, I bet I could have lost that tiny ridiculousness in my purse. 

I gave it back to the seamstress. She didn’t seem to be in the mood for chatting so I scurried out into the hall. I stood there studying the portrait of Nihil and felt the pull of the door to my right. I knocked on the door and waited. I knocked louder and when there was still no answer I let myself inside. It was fascinating to be in his space. There wasn’t much on the shelves yet but there was a small bust of Papa Emeritus III. There was a glass of water on a book on his bedside table. When I flipped the book over I realized it was the copy of The Story of O from the library. I replaced both items gently, taking great care to make them look untouched. 

The ghouls and I shared bathrooms in the hall but this room had its own. I went in to snoop around a bit and had just unzipped his leather shaving bag when the door to the bedroom opened. I had nowhere to hide. The tub had no shower head so consequently no curtain and there was no closet, just the armoire. I heard footsteps coming toward the bathroom so I went out the door as if I was looking for him.

“Ah, there you are,” I said upon finding him standing at the foot of the bed.

He was surprised but not unhappy to see me. 

“You were looking for me? How can I be of service to you?”

Shit, why would I be looking for him? I wasn’t in the mood to boss him around or fuck him so why would I be looking for him? Thankfully I did have a real reason.  
“You wouldn’t happen to know who came up with the idea for my stage attire, would you?”

One corner of his mouth curled just slightly in a pervy grin. “Sister thought it was too much… well, not enough, but I think it fits the mood and theme perfectly.”

I nodded, “That’s what I thought.”

“Any other reason for this visit to my room while I was out?” 

“No, just wondering.”

“You know, my predecessors stayed in this very room during their reigns.”

I imagined how each Papa would have brought something different to the surroundings. 

“In fact, a few of their things were passed down to me.” He moved to the armoire and pulled open the opposite door from the one where his cassock hung. On the inside of the door were a few small hooks. Each one had a different item for causing pain. From riding crops to a leather paddle. 

“You can guess who these belonged to…”

“Papa II?”

“Very good. I think we should try them out sometime.”

I was contemplating the idea and wondering who would spank whom when he reached out and pulled the top drawer open just far enough to dip his fingers in. “Who do you imagine this belonged to?”

He held his hand out to me and opened his fingers. In his palm sat an antique pocket watch with the devil engraved on the outside. I gasped. 

“You recognize this?” he asked.

“I gave it to Papa Emeritus III for our first Christmas.”

He scowled at the mention of the religious holiday. “Ah, I knew there had to be something meaningful about it.”

I was hoping Copia would let me have it but instead he placed it back in the drawer and shut the armoire.

“Any more pressing matters that are so dire you should be roaming my quarters when I’m not here?” 

I shook my head.

“Okay, then I will see you later,” he said.

The Cardinal began to unbutton his shirt, “Unless you’d like to…”

I turned and left before I got roped into another encounter. Just as I opened the door another question did enter my mind. When I looked back to ask him he was shirtless.   
“What did you inherit from Papa I?”

“My annoyance with those who ask too many questions,” he growled.

I walked out with a smile but it faded fast when I returned to my room.

***

I’d heard my phone chime as I was hurrying to get dressed and go find the fitting room. I hoped it was Carline, I had so much to tell her. Instead it was an odd message from a caller simply labeled unknown.

The first message read “Resist tour” and the newer one said “liv hp”

I wrinkled my nose and ran through what the hell that could mean. I tried texting “Who is this?” to the number but the screen popped up a message that said the sender’s phone couldn’t receive them. I shut the text app and plugged the phone in on my nightstand. 

I guessed the text was some kind of drunk dial from Todd, my ex-boyfriend who’d unfortunately made it through the outbreak, or someone trolling me. After the outbreak had been contained David and I had gone on Good Morning America so everyone knew who I was. I thought of David and pulled my phone from my pocket to call him. He and I hadn’t spoken in several months but I worried about him.

“Hello?” he asked into the phone, impatient and flustered that someone dared interrupt him. 

“David, it’s Rayna. How are you doing?” 

“I’m good, all quiet here.”

I found that comment strange when I could hear struggling in the background but I figured he was working. When I had decided to stay with Emeritus, David had put his retirement on hold to spend a couple years training someone new. I knew he wasn’t happy with me but when we’d last seen each other he’d treated me differently. HE had been different since we found him in the lab’s lockdown room nearly dead.

“I’ve got to let you go,” he snapped and hung up. I hung up and brushed it off. Lab life required you to be on your toes constantly.  
There wasn’t a whole lot more to do at the moment. The Cardinal was up to whatever had required him to take his shirt off and Faith had practice. I wandered the halls feeling lonely. Finally, I decided I’d check up on Emeritus. 

As I came down the stairs I found Papa Nihil in the kitchen. He heard me coming and spun around, hiding something behind his back. When he saw that it was me and not Sister he relaxed. 

“Hey, what are you up to?” I asked, curious to see what he had behind his back. 

He sheepishly brought out a Tim Tam, “Sister keeps telling me I need to eat healthier but I love these things. I tell her ‘I’m old, I’ll eat what I want.’”

I had to smile at how cute that was. I liked Nihil quite a lot. He had been very good to me and Emmi. When I’d first met him he was scary but after getting to know the guy, he wasn’t half bad.

“Hey, Papa, where are the bodies?” 

He seemed startled.

“How do you know about that?” he snapped looking suspicious.

“What?”

“Nothing, nevermind. Um, my sons are in the big chapel and the ghouls are out back in the cemetery.” 

“Where is the chapel?”

He explained to me how to get there with his mouth full of cookie. I barely managed to understand him. 

I stood on my tiptoes to give him a peck on the cheek. He blushed and stuffed the rest of the tim tam in his mouth. 

At the main chapel the three men were still lying in state. I looked them over and they were, indeed, very dead. I gazed at my Papa but didn’t feel much like talking. The doors behind me opened and I glanced over my shoulder to find the ghoul people had taken to calling Swiss. 

He gave a wave but didn’t speak. As he passed the caskets he bowed his head in respect then continued on behind the pulpit to retrieve a bundle of incense. He nodded at me as he went out. 

Once he was gone I stood there staring for a few more minutes but eventually I walked back into the hall. 

I didn’t know that the ghouls were on the grounds until Nihil had told me. I went outside, through the labyrinth of roses, and out the back gate. A few yards beyond that the tombstones began.

The older ones were in front. Papa Nihil’s father. His father’s father. His father’s father’s father’s father. His father. Then came the ghouls in the next row. I found my sweet Omega. I kissed my hand and touched it to the small stone. Alpha was next to him, each marked simply with their symbol.

I stood at the foot of the graves and wondered. The dirt hadn’t settled on Omega’s grave yet but Alpha’s seemed very caved in for being so new. I put my foot in the dirt and rested some of my weight on it. It sank down like fresh potting soil.

He’d been bitten as we worked to clear out the lab during the outbreak but I had managed to save him with the same stuff we used on regular decedents. If they embalmed him, his body would have disintegrated the moment the formaldehyde spread through his veins. The thought of there being nothing in the grave but a container of toxic sludge made me dry heave. I left quickly and vowed not to go to the cemetery again. 

***

My rehearsals with the band wouldn’t begin until the next week so I asked Sister if I could visit Emmi. She agreed and sent Papa Nihil and I to the school. On the way he and I discussed the tour.

“It’ll be quite the haul for me but I’m happy to be back. I’m especially looking forward to my saxophone solo.”

I laughed at the thought of this ancient man coming out on stage to play the saxophone in the middle of a rock concert but when he turned his milky eyes to me he was serious and I backtracked. 

“I didn’t realize that you were going to play. That’s great, I can’t wait to see that.”

I kept my mouth shut for the rest of the ride letting him ramble about past tours, the songs he’d written, and his days as leader of the band. 

The school was a pleasant place, not like the image of gloom and doom I had in my head. We entered the office and they didn’t even bother to have me sign in, they were too busy fawning over Nihil. I was practically invisible. 

When we got to Emmi’s classroom we waited in the hall. They’d be released for lunch in just a few minutes. As we stood there the two kids who’d come to the house the day Emmi left for the school came past. They were very serious and were going to go by without saying a word but Papa stopped them. He handed them each a piece of candy and they ran off, still not smiling but obviously pleased. 

When Emmi’s classmates started to file out the door behind their teacher Papa and I fell in line beside her. He couldn’t move as quickly as the kids could so he ended up trailing the line with them stumbling over one another because they were trying to get a look at him. 

“How are you, Baby? How’s school?” I asked, holding her hand.

“I love it,” she began, then listed reason after reason that she liked being there. They were good reasons and I could at least feel comforted that she was getting a solid education.  
The kids ate lunch in a courtyard at the middle of the building on good weather days and once they had eaten they were free to run around. She and I played on the playground together. Papa Nihil had had to sit on a bench once we’d gotten there, the walk was hard on him, but he was in his element because kids were all over him. Naturally he had enough candy to go around though I wasn’t actually sure where he kept it all.

The lady teachers were all over him too. Sister Imperator would have snapped all their little bodies in two but it gave me a warm feeling inside to see him so happy. We walked Emmi to her next class, art, and then finally when Papa had talked to everyone who wanted to speak with him we went back to the car.   
“You are so good with the kids,” I said to him.

“I should be, I have three boys,” he said. We went silent and just stared out our windows until I saw the church come back into view. 

I closed myself off for a few days.


	9. Dance Macabre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayna finds out the Cardinal has been snooping.

I had an early call time for group rehearsals the next Thursday so I dragged myself out of bed, put on makeup, and curled my hair. The blue haired seamstress had delivered my outfit to me and I put it on. I tied on my new boots, blood red suede instead of black patent. I opened the door to leave but stopped, grabbed my robe, and made my way downstairs.

Faith waved to me from behind her keyboard set up when I went into the room. I was the last one into the rehearsal space except for Copia. It felt like everyone was watching me, waiting for me to remove my cover. 

I stalled until the last possible minute then shed the robe and stepped onto my new platform. There were whistles and claps. Faith, my ghoulette, winked at me. Then the door came open and Copia strutted into the room, headed right for me. 

“Very nice, perhaps the shorts could be smaller,” he whispered. 

“If they were any smaller the audience could see my pussy,” I shot back in low tones.

“Exactly,” he growled. Then he sauntered behind the stage set up and practice began. 

I was doing well with the new choreography, I loved the new songs. At the end of If You Have Ghosts the lights went down and I waited to hear the beginning of Square Hammer. Instead the guitar chords the ghouls played were something I hadn’t expected.

It took me a minute to recognize it but the riff was the same as the acoustic file Papa III had left for me. I hadn’t worked out a dance to it because I wasn’t informed it would be on the set list, I didn’t even know they knew it existed. I did my best to keep moving gracefully as tears welled up in my eyes. After that they did play Square Hammer and that was the end. I was going to miss Monstrance Clock as the closer.

Sister had some notes for everyone at the end. The only thing she said to me was to work on my facial expressions and I knew exactly what she was referring to.

Once everyone started packing up I walked to the door of the observation room and motioned to Copia to follow me. He looked around with a smile on his face and closed the door as he joined me in the room.

“In here?” he asked with mischief in his voice, “The door doesn’t even lock but if we turn the lights down…” He advanced on me, hitting the light switch just before he reached where I stood. He put his palms to my ribs running his thumbs over my nipples through the grucifixes.

I pushed him back and he seemed to think I was playing.

“I like the fight you have in you today,” he said taking my slender wrists in one hand, lifting them over my head and pinning me against the wall. He brought his other hand down to my tiny shorts.

“No, that’s not why I…”

He covered my mouth with his and refused to listen. It seemed as if his stage persona had a mind of its own. He continued groping and kissing but I couldn’t let it happen until he’d listened to me. I managed to pull one wrist free and slap him across the face hard. 

He froze, burning a hole in me with his eyes. I thought I was in real trouble now but when he opened his mouth again his voice was a begging whisper, “Do it again.”

“Listen to me!” I said using his moment off guard to free myself the rest of the way, “Where did you get that song?”

His hair was disheveled. He put his hands on his hips and shook his head, “What are you talking about… what song?”.

“Dance Macabre.”

Recognition colored his features and he looked at the floor, “It seems I also visit your room when you are out.”

“You stole his song! He wrote that for me, that was private.”

He sat down on the couch as I yelled at him, legs open, elbows resting on his knees. 

“It was a good fucking song…” he said in weak defense of his actions. 

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing but I hoped from his quiet words that I was getting through to him.

After a long silence, he stood again to face me, his bravado returning. 

“I’ve already recorded it and it will be a single. Just think of him when you hear me sing it.” He left into the hallway and slammed the door to the hall so hard the window shook. Faith came into the room when she heard the bang. 

“Are you okay?” she asked when she found me alone in the dark room.

I was still in shock but I nodded my head yes. She hitched her bag up farther on her shoulder.

“No you’re not. C’mon.” She took hold of my shoulders and walked me back up to my room. 

Once we were there, she gave me a set of clean clothes from my armoire and put her bag on the bed to unpack her own clothes. She was already down to her bra and panties when I came to my senses enough to realize that I should probably cover up.

I looked down at the pasties and gently began to peel one off. Faith stopped what she was doing and moved to where I stood to watch. “Does that hurt?”

I shrugged, “It’s not terrible but I wouldn’t do it for fun.” 

I had the first one off and she reached out toward my breast, running the backs of her soft fingers over my nipple. A shock wave rolled through my belly at her touch.

“Those have got to be uncomfortable,” she shook her head and turned back to the bed to continue getting dressed. I watched her movements with her unaware. I liked the way her underwear rested on her hips. Soon she had a shirt and shorts on and she turned to find me staring. 

“How are you doing?” she asked, her brow furrowed. “Here, let me help you.”

She gently pulled the other pastie from my breast and handed me the clothing she laid out for me. I got dressed and thanked her. 

“Things are just really strange right now. Everything is changing and I got this weird text…”

“Who was that from? An old boyfriend? How do they always know when you’re having a hard time?”

“I know right,” I said, but I still had a gnawing feeling about the message.

“Speaking of boyfriends… what happened when you went into the booth with him? I heard the door slam.”

I looked up at the ceiling to keep my eyes from welling up again. It worked but just barely.

“He stole a song that Papa III had left for me before he knew he was going to be… taken away. It was on a USB stick and I had hidden it in my room but apparently he goes through my things.”

“Asshole,” she said.

“Yeah, and just so you know- he is absolutely not my boyfriend in any way, shape, or form.”


	10. A Romp Behind the Roses

At dinner that evening we all sat together at the huge table. Faith sat to my right and the Cardinal to my left at the end. Nihil was at the other end and Sister was at his side. The rest of the ghouls were peppered along the sides. Throughout the meal Faith would touch her leg to mine. I figured it was accidental the first two times but soon I caught on to the fact that she was doing it on purpose.

I leaned over and spoke in her ear where the rest of the table couldn’t hear us, “This table holds way more people than this and you’re so short your legs are like a foot long. Do you not have enough room?” 

She laughed and did it again. The next time she reached down to place her napkin on her lap she gave me a squeeze on the knee. I threw her a sideways glance but said nothing else. The feeling of electricity I’d had when she had touched my nipple when we were getting dressed after rehearsals shot back through me at her obvious flirting. I’m not sure if he could tell what was going on but after I leaned in and whispered in Faith’s ear Copia continued to ask me questions and request or offer items from the table constantly.

“More wine?” he asked, hoisting the bottle above my glass. 

“No, thank you,” I told him. 

“Just a little,” he said, tipping the bottle to pour despite me declining the offer. 

I reached out quickly and placed my hand over the top of my wine glass. 

“I said no. Thank you.”

He cocked an eyebrow and put the bottle down without further protest. 

The meal was coming to an end and Sister dismissed the ghouls. Faith gave me another pat on the leg before she got up to retire to her room. 

“It seems you two have not been spending very much time together. Performers must cultivate a feeling of chemistry for the stage in order to draw people into their narrative,” Sister said to us. 

I opened my mouth to comment on the chemistry part but she held up a hand to silence me.

“Even if you don’t feel it’s quite there yet… you’d better find it. There is a lot riding on this album and tour cycle. Right, Rayna?”

“Yes, Sister.” 

“Good.”

Sister Imperator and Papa Nihil excused themselves and the way he watched her as she walked out of the room ahead of him made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I tried to imagine Emeritus at that age and wondered if we’d made it that far if he would have been like his dad, still looking at me like I was young and hot way past the time that the world thought I was. 

“What are you thinking?” Copia asked from beside me. 

“I wish someone looked at me like that.”

He shifted back in his chair and placed a hand to his chin. 

“What if I told you that I look at you like that when you don’t notice?” he asked quietly. 

“First, I would say you’re full of shit and then I would say that if that were true I would expect you to treat me better face to face.”

I pushed my chair out from the table and stood up to leave but before I got anywhere he’d risen and come to stand beside me. He rested his hand on his stomach, arm bent for me to slip my hand in. 

I looked at it and up at his face. 

“Walk with me in the roses?” he asked, “You know, to work on that stage chemistry Sister mentioned.”

Everything in me wanted to go to my room and forget his existence for a while. I longed to find respite in my fantasies of Papa III. This new personality Copia was displaying was annoying. I wasn’t a fan of the goofy persona he had shown in the beginning but honestly I’d preferred it to this. I had my marching orders though and knew I must follow them.  
“Fine,” I said. Instead of taking his arm I clasped my hands behind my back. 

His demeanor seemed to have turned on a dime but I still stayed guarded as he had a way of doing that and it burned me every time. 

At the ancient back door he turned the knob and stepped through, holding the door for me a bowing slightly. The graceful move was a far cry from the first time when he’d tried to go through the door with me.

“Thank you,” I said stepping through and breathing the scented night air deeply.

The moon shone down over the labyrinth-like rose garden, illuminating the open buds. We still didn’t touch or hold hands as we strolled down the main aisle of the expansive backyard. For several minutes we didn’t talk but I guess he couldn’t hold it in any longer.

“I honestly thought you would like the song,” he said softly. “I hoped it would be a nice reminder. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad and I definitely didn’t mean to make you angry with me.”

I stopped suddenly and turned to him, scowling in disbelief. 

“How could you do it without asking though?” I asked, “It was hidden beneath my mattress for a reason. It was private.” 

Watching him, I could see the look on his face said that this was not how he’d seen the night unfolding. 

“Why were you in my room in the first place?”

He sighed and inspected the moon for a moment before meeting my eyes. 

“I had… come to see you” he began in a frisky tone, “and when you weren’t there I sat down to wait.”

I didn’t say anything but raised my eyebrows. 

“I really wanted to see you,” he said, cheeks rosy. “So, yeah, okay? I began to look around. I was excited to snoop a little bit.”

“Did you by any chance go looking under the mattress for a stash of porn?”

“Or toys,” he said with a smile, “I don’t judge. Just curious.”

I had to giggle at this a little. The idea that he was looking for nudey magazines in my room was pretty funny. 

“So you found the USB and thought what? That there would be pictures of me on it?”

“Well, you know, I had hoped.”

I shook my head at him. My amusement at his following such a base instinct distracted me from what we were actually talking about but I brought our conversation back on track. 

“It wasn’t yours. That was from him to me, you know?” I could see slight remorse in Copia’s face. 

“I love him. Even if he’s gone, I will always love him.”

“I want you to love me, to be loyal to me,” he snapped, then said more calmly, “Maybe you could love me too, in a way.”

I had no idea what was really behind his eyes, who he really was, and I couldn’t make any promises that I could ever actually love him. Lying to me is a pretty big deal breaker. Instead of saying anything more about love I brought my hand up to the back of his hair and ran my fingers through it down to his neck. He shivered and goosebumps emerged on his skin. 

While I wasn’t sure of developing feelings for him I felt that I could act the part well enough. It didn’t hurt that he was very nice to look at. 

“I know of one of your problems I can solve,” I said before kissing him. He relaxed beneath my hands and wrapped his arms around my waist. 

Our making out and groping were getting pretty heavy when he pulled back fast and took my hand, pulling me toward the back gate where the woods began. Outside of the yard he pushed my back against the stone wall, high enough that we couldn’t be seen from the church, and knelt down in front of me. A layer of dry leaves covered the ground and crunched as he went down to his knees.

He nuzzled into my stomach and slid his hands up beneath my dress to my hips. He gasped and met my eyes when he realized that I wasn’t wearing the panties he had been seeking to remove. 

“If I had known that at the table neither of us would have been there long enough to finish dinner,” he growled. 

Pleased that there was nothing in his way, Copia slid my dress up my thighs and breathed in my scent. 

“Take your shoes off,” he ordered. 

I did as I was told and he lifted my left leg over his shoulder, burying his face between my legs. 

“Unh, I thought you didn’t do that…” I moaned. 

He pulled his face back, licking his lips. 

“You taught me the error of my ways,” he replied and then went back to massaging me with his tongue. 

I brought my hands up to my breasts and touched them through my dress. 

“I’m getting closer…” I said between gasps of air.

He stopped licking and kissed my thigh where it rested on his shoulder then gently put my leg down, my knees shaking. 

He moved to the tree line where the leaves were thicker on the ground and removed his red cassock, laying it out. Copia looked back at me, leaning against the wall and trying to compose myself, and offered a gloved hand. I reached out and took it. He pulled me around to the front of him and laid me down on the red fabric. 

He lowered his body on top of mine and continued our making out from the path. He stroked my face and I brought my arms around his neck. The kissing was nice but it seemed to go on forever. I turned my head to the side to escape his lips. 

“I want you to fuck me,” I gasped, short of breath from having my mouth covered and the blood rushing everywhere in my body. I surprised myself with how much I meant it. To encourage him I reached between us to wrestle my skirt back up my legs. He ground between my thighs through the fabric of his clothes for a couple thrusts before reaching down and opening the front of his pants. 

He barely touched himself between my lips and raised his eyebrows at me.

“Yeah,” I whispered. 

His first thrust was nearly enough to send me into a spiral but instead of going at it he didn’t move for a long moment. Copia held his eyes closed with his face towards the woods.

“Are you okay?” I was feeling self conscious. 

He blew out a long breath and kissed my lips. 

“Yes, a little too okay that first bit there.” 

He started to move again and it felt nice to be together because we wanted to be and not because either of us had an ulterior motive… I hoped. 

My black dress wasn’t stretchy so I pushed against his chest to stop him for a second. 

“Hold on,” I told him as I reached around to unzip the back of the garment and bring it down to reveal my breasts. He sighed heavily and got to work kissing and sucking my nipples. I tipped my head back and used the unforgiving ground to roll against him harder and faster. 

His head popped up and his mouth hung open, eyes rolled back in his head. He moved with abandon and it felt good but he was going too fast for me to catch up and I knew he would be done soon. Instead of fighting it I reached up and tangled my fingers in his hair yanking his head farther back and ordering him to cum. 

“Do it, I want to feel you pulse inside of me!”

I hoped that no one was wandering the grounds because the guttural growl he let out as he shuddered would have made them think someone was being attacked by an animal. His muscles finally quit contracting and he brought his face down to mine kissing me hard on the lips. Then before I could blink or react he was out and off of me. 

My eyes were closed, frustration rolling through every cell of my body at the abrupt end. I was ready to say a fast goodbye and retire to my room with those toys he’d been searching for when he surprised me by ducking between my weak legs and taking hold of my thighs. 

I balled the red fabric below me into my fists and held on tight. I was already pleased with what he was doing, licking long fast paced circles over my clit when he let go of one of my legs and slid his fingers into me. That was the moment I was a goner. 

My gasping breaths came out like small whistles and I couldn’t remember making that noise before. He was soaked when he lifted his head to smile at me.   
I was still breathing fast when I joked, “You’re gonna have to wash your face before you go to sleep.”

He swiped at his mustache and looked satisfied with himself. When I knew my legs would hold me again I got up and made sure there were no leaves in my hair. He picked up his red cassock and shook it out then draped it over one arm and held the other out to me like he had at the dinner table. 

I took it this time, confident that we had come to an understanding about everything. He chatted to me about his time in the church and mentioned that he had an extensive collection of Employee of the Month awards. 

On the way back up to the church I admired how the moonlight illuminated the church, making it look like a medieval painting. I looked at all the different windows and made a mental note to take the next couple of days before the tour to explore a bit more. In one window, my own, I saw a face looking down at us. I couldn’t see the green eyes but her reddish hair was lit by the moon and I could tell she wasn’t happy. 

By the time the Cardinal dropped me at the door to my room and gave me a surprisingly tender kiss goodnight my room was empty.


	11. Back on the Road

The next few days were a whirlwind of trying to get my shit together to be on the road. The first round of shows was going to be slightly smaller and shorter to give Copia a feel for how everything was going to go and to tweak the finer points of the show.  
The morning we were set to leave I knew I would inevitably forget something but shrugged and just made sure I had the things I really needed. I walked the stairs carefully, loaded down with bags, and dropped my things outside the first bus. We’d be split into two now that there were so many more of us. I saw another large vehicle, a truck, in the circle drive and wondered what it was for. When they rolled a road case past me and up the ramp into the back I saw that the crew had stenciled ‘Papa III’ on one end. I fought a wave of nausea and turned away.  
I boarded the bus and found that I would be in my same bunk as usual. Faith took the one across from me where Angie had ridden before. We hadn’t spoken since the night she’d see me walking with Copia behind the church. She had become like the other ghouls. Nodding or shaking their heads but not speaking. I was pleased that she would be on my bus and hoped that we would be able to mend our friendship.  
The Cardinal came on board with a bag and went directly to the back. I had been hoping I would be on the bus with one or the other of them. It was going to be tense with them both in such close quarters. He glanced down at me on his way past and it sent a shiver through my lower belly. I wasn’t able to get a glimpse into his area and I wondered how much he had changed the decor since I’d been back there with Emeritus. That thought of our last night together made my heart ache. I did what I always did when that feeling came up- tried to ignore it.  
The ride was quiet. I caught up on some news and read that the new single was doing very well. Lots of fans were looking forward to the release of the new album and I had a feeling that the Cardinal was going to take it a step farther than we had gone before. I’d had the curtain to my bunk closed as it was nearing early evening but I heard some rustling and someone said “Knock, knock.”  
I knew that lovely voice and pulled the thick black fabric back to find Faith.  
“I was wondering if you wanted to watch TV or something,” she said.  
“I thought you were mad at me… you know, about him.”  
She scrunched up her nose.  
“I was frustrated that I was flirting with you and nothing came of it,” she said.  
I cocked an eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes.  
“Okay, perhaps there was a tiny bit of jealousy.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
She shrugged. I didn’t want to talk about how Sister was practically forcing me to be with Copia and I really didn’t want to talk about how much I had liked the night in the roses with him. If the Cardinal heard that it would probably put him on the offensive again. I couldn't figure him out.  
I climbed out of my bunk and sat on the end of the couch near the TV where Faith could drape her feet over my legs. It felt comfortable. When a commercial came on it occurred to me that I had been running the tips of my fingers along the top of one of her feet mindlessly.  
She scooted down to where my fingers fell onto her shins. Since there was no one else around, they were all tucked into their bunks, I tickled her calves with my fingertips and then a little above the knee. Then to the tops of her thighs. She seemed to be enjoying what I was doing so I moved up a little more to the hem of her pajama shorts. She uncrossed her legs to encourage me and her green eyes sparkled as she grinned.  
She felt warm beneath my fingers and I touched her the way I would touch myself. I had just begun to slip my fingers into her when the back curtain came open. I jerked my hand back and she sat up on the couch. We both worked hard to appear neutral. The Cardinal came into the living area still wearing his cassock. I wondered if he changed out of it even to sleep.  
He nodded in our direction and then caught a good look at us, his eyes moving from my face to hers and back again. He inhaled deeply through his nose and gave me a knowing look. Without asking us if we minded he took the remote and changed the station. We didn’t challenge him. He took a seat at the table to watch the news. I shot a look at Faith and stood to stretch.  
“I think I’m going to go to bed,” I told her.  
“Me too. I was about to fall asleep on this couch,” she said standing after me.  
“You don’t have to leave on my account,” Copia said. Presumably he was speaking to us both but that white eye bore a hole right through me.  
“I know, just tired. Good night,” I told him.  
He leaned over in the booth to watch us get in our respective bunks. I looked over to Faith in her bed and she rolled her eyes at me. I pulled my curtain to and lay there for a good five minutes. I was hoping that enough time had passed that he wouldn’t be looking back our way but when I opened my shade to peek out I saw that he had moved so he could see us from where he sat without having to lean over and be so obvious. I sighed heavily and he glanced back my way.  
I climbed out of the bunk and used my exasperation as an excuse. I walked to the front and took hold of the curtain that separated the living room from the bunks.  
“I’m just going to close this, I can’t sleep because I hear the television.”  
He stared at me but said nothing.  
“Night.” I pulled the fabric closed and waited for him to move or do anything but he didn’t. Instead of going back to my bunk, I hurried to Faith’s.  
The moment I was hidden behind the thick fabric I kissed her. When I went to put my hand down her pajama bottoms I found her own hand was already there. I lifted her shirt and sucked at her nipple.  
“Continuing on without me?” I asked.  
“He was really keeping an eye on you.”  
“Let’s not talk about him,” I said, pulling her hand away from her pussy. I shifted my body on top of hers and used my fingers to fuck her. Faith ground into my palm and I moved my hips against hers, my hand between us. She didn’t take very long and when she came it was an interesting sensation to feel her muscles contract around my fingers, almost like she was pulling me farther into her.  
She was able to stay quiet but when she flipped me over and knelt low between my legs I wasn’t as good as she was at being discreet. She took her mouth off my clit long enough to hold a finger to her lips, silently shushing me. I tried but she felt so good licking me that I was breathing heavy sighs dotted with moans as she worked.  
Finally she stopped and moved up to my face, “Shut up!” she whispered and covered my mouth with hers. She stroked her fingers in and out of me and I reached down to rub my clit. I was at my peak, starting to tumble over when we heard the living area curtain open. She froze but I had to take her hand and keep her fingers moving, I was already coming.  
His footsteps stopped just outside the curtain as I pulsated and shivered. If he looked in on us there was no way to hide the shape I was in. He sounded like he’d moved on and we heard another slide of the metal rings holding up the fabric open and close, he must have retired to his area. I began breathing again and pulled Faith down beside me on the bed.  
“This was too close.”  
“I know,” I said into the darkness.  
“Don’t worry,” she said planting a kiss on the side of my neck, “the bigger venues we’ll be playing have all kinds of fun hiding places.”  
I smiled and imagined how fun that game of hide and seek could be. Having something, someone, who was fun and my little secret sounded like just the thrill I needed to get me through the coming months.  
“I have to get in my bed or I’m going to fall asleep with you.”  
I kissed her goodnight and crawled out of her bed as soundlessly as I could. I figured I was homefree until I pulled back the partition to my bunk.  
I gasped when I found someone already lying there. He had his hand behind his head, looking relaxed.  
“Feel better?” he asked.  
My jaw worked soundlessly.  
“I recommend that you do not make this a habit. I would prefer that you do not waste yourself on others.”  
With that simple warning he got out of the bunk and went to his room. I climbed in, all afterglow gone. The small space still smelled of him.


	12. Avalanche

We arrived at the hotel only a couple of hours before the band was due to arrive at soundcheck. I didn’t bother getting off the bus as the crew would take my stuff to my room anyway. I didn’t want to see Copia or Faith. Instead I spent my couple of hours reading and dozing. I was excited for the new shows, the fans’ reaction weighed heavy in my mind, but I was already tired and the tour hadn’t even really started yet. It felt like it would be an eternity.   
Eventually I heard the band begin to filter back onto the bus. My curtain came open for a second and I found Copia’s mismatched eyes boring into mine.  
“Just checking,” he said. He brought his lips to mine so gently it hardly felt like we touched then he shut my curtain again.  
At the venue, much larger than the ones I was used to, we filed off and I kept my eyes down. In the green room there was a cake that someone had spent a lot of time on. It was multi-tiered and each of us was represented on the layers, topped with a figure of the Cardinal surrounded by rats. I was so impressed with the tiny fondant sculptures that I took a picture of it all. I was just lowering my phone when arms wrapped around my waist from behind. I didn’t find the Cardinal’s gloved hands but Faith’s bare fingers.  
I pushed her off of me quickly and surveyed the room to make sure no one had seen. I found Swiss and the other ghoulette talking in the corner and they didn’t seem to have noticed the intimacy.   
“Don’t do that,” I snapped at Faith.   
Her eyes seemed confused and hurt but then it turned to frustration.   
“They don’t care and he’s not here.” She tried to take my hand but I pulled away.   
“I don’t want to hold your hand right now, okay?”  
“Don’t want to or can’t?” she pressed.  
“I don’t want to. Leave me alone.” I left the green room and headed for the area where we would be getting ready.  
I found my baggie worth of costume and the nun outfit I’d wear over it for the first half of the show and went down the hall to put them on. I was struggling a little with the pasties but I didn’t want anyone to help me. I didn’t want anyone to make a move on me or oogle my breasts as they attempted to assist. I was starting to feel like a piece of meat. I finally got the damn things to stick correctly and covered the base costume with the nun crop top and skirt.   
Back in the dressing room I sat down to my space at the vanity. I didn’t talk to anyone or look at anyone even in the mirror. The last thing I wanted to do was converse. Luckily Copia had the meet and greets to attend so he wasn’t there to stare while I applied my winged eyeliner. The thought of the meet and greets reminded me of the Veneration of Relics and what… who… was in it. I shoved the lid on my liner and threw it hard onto the counter. Swiss turned his mask toward me, eyes wide.   
“What?” I snapped but immediately felt bad.   
“I’m sorry, Ghoul. It’s not you. Nerves, you know?”  
He shrugged and nodded then went back to adjusting his suspenders.   
I shook my head to clear the thought of Papa III laid out to be gawked at. I had to focus if I was going to make it through this show. I hoped that once I’d made it through the first one, the seal would be broken and I wouldn’t have to struggle so hard mentally to make it through the rest. I longed for the days that I simply enjoyed what I did.  
I thought it was going to go well, there were no tears during Dance Macabre, and I hit all my timing right. For being so distracted by the ache in my heart hearing Emeritus’ words I thought I covered it very nicely. After the song Faith the show took a turn that I hadn’t seen coming.   
“Rayna is joining us on this tour again,” the Cardinal said into the mic as a bright spotlight fell over me. He held out his hand toward me. I stepped down from the platform in my tall red boots and took his offered palm.   
“She is lovely! Yes?”   
I used my tiny skirt to curtsy and the crowd went nuts. It was reassuring that this might turn out okay after all. I blew kisses to them and waved at a few kids peppered throughout the audience.   
“Yes, she is nice. Have a seat over here, lovely Rayna.”   
He led me to the steps in the middle of the stage and I leaned into him when he held the mic down.   
“What’s happening?” I asked.  
He raised the microphone to his lips, “‘What’s happening?’ she asks me.”  
More cheers and I sat on the dirty steps. The skirt was very short so my ass was protected only by the tiny shorts. I could feel the grit on the floor and the sensation was disgusting.   
“I’m singing you a song. It’s not really a dancing song, so I figured I’d have you rest for a moment.”  
He walked away from me to the edge of the stage to talk directly to the fans again.   
“I know when I wear those boots they are a little hard on the feet. She deserves a rest, right?”  
Everyone laughed and cheered.  
“Here we go.”  
The lights went down to very dim blues and purples. Fog rolled heavy across the sides of the stage and a dark drum beat began from the top of the steps above me.   
Copia waited, head down, for his first verse. When he opened his mouth and began to sing Avalanche, one of the bonus songs for the new record, I was in shock. A spotlight fell on him and I was thankful that there was no light on me because I felt like I might throw up.   
I had heard the song but for him to sing it so pointedly in reference to me was beyond unexpected.   
“You must learn what makes me kind…”  
Every word pierced my chest as though he was shooting arrows directly at me.   
The light followed him as he came up a couple stairs to serenade me directly.  
“I have begun to long for you, I who have no greed.   
I have begun to ask for you, I who have no need.”  
Copia stared into my eyes and my nausea came in waves. He bolted away from me to the edge of the stage again.   
He beat his chest when he sang “You don’t love me quite so fiercely now, and you know that you’re not sure.”  
Finally the song ended and I hadn’t cried but I had a feeling that I was white as a sheet.   
“Thank you Rayna!” he said as he clapped along with the crowd when I stood and went back to my platform.  
As I continued with the show, I felt robotic and hollow but with muscle memory I was sure I put on a good act for the fans. For the rest of the show though I wondered if I would have to sit through that shit every night for the rest of the tour.


	13. I'm in Love with a Corpse

At the end of this show I was still lowered into the stage with my pole set up but Copia left the stage before the end of the last song. The rest of the band went back to the dressing room but I peeled off from the group and snuck down the hall. There was an obvious temperature change in the hall compared to the stage and the sweat on my skin seemed to turn to ice since I was still in just my shorts, pasties, and a sweaty towel that was too small to be useful. I made sure no one was looking when I crept into the relics room.  
I sat on the floor beside Papa III and sighed heavily. There had been times that I felt he was too possessive of me but he had made it clear that he was always on my side.  
With the Cardinal I wondered if he even cared that I was a person or if he just wanted to own what his former leader had. I felt like he had turned on the charm during the evening we spent out behind the roses but that he didn’t mean it.  
“I can’t trust anything I think or feel,” said to Papa III.   
For several minutes I sat at the side of the glass case just staring at Emeritus. I was so focused on his face that I didn’t hear the person coming up behind me.   
“I thought I might find you in here,” the Cardinal said.   
Great, another chiding, another reminder that I was here for him, and to move on. It shocked me when he sat down beside me on the floor, cross legged.   
“I am sorry,” he said.   
I furrowed my brow but didn’t turn my eyes toward him.  
“For what?”   
“For this,” he motioned to the glass box, “ and for treating you as I have. For a lot of things.”   
I still didn’t move. My eyes were glued to the curves of Papa III’s face and I felt my heart flutter with how much I still loved him.  
“I know this is a difficult transition but I want you to know that I like having you with us, not just as decoration. I meant what I said behind the church.”  
I felt as if he had read my mind and I shivered. It was only partly the sweat cooling on my mostly bare skin. My refusal to give in and respond to him now seemed to be frustrating him.   
“Meeting all of those people tonight was eye opening. I have a responsibility to them, and to you, to be the best I can. Not just publicly.”   
I didn’t know what this meant or if it would cause any change in behavior on his part, for the moment I just wanted him to leave me alone.   
He nodded as if I had said it out loud.  
“I’ll go,” he said standing.   
I sat there on the floor and sobbed.

I sat so long and was so unmotivated to go back to the bus that the crew had to shoo me away when they came to load the Papas back into their truck. It was only about a half hour ride to the hotel so I didn’t even change out of my costume before I laid down in my bunk.   
I dreamed of Papa III. We were back in the ballroom of the house and it was the night of our ritual. When it came to the part where he joined me on the couch I was overjoyed. Every touch felt real, gazing into his eyes felt like he was there, but then the dream changed.   
Instead of being in his suit he was back in his full papal garb and he stood at the front of the altar. I looked back and saw only an audience full of ghouls. When the doors opened at the head of the aisle the Cardinal stepped through. He was in his white suit and carried his hat clutched to his chest.   
The ghouls rose as he passed and I noticed that the ones closer to the front wore immaculate suits, their masks shining. The nameless ones farther back had dull, dirty masks and tattered clothes. Row by row the outfits changed by era, going back in time. There were the white ghouls, all the way back to simply faceless ghouls in robes. In the front row only one Ghoul remained seated- Alpha.  
The Cardinal joined me at the altar before Papa III and he linked his arm through mine. Emeritus said some words in latin and the Cardinal turned to me, holding my hands in his. He started to close in on me but I didn’t want to kiss him so I kept taking steps away from him. My back hit a wall where there shouldn’t be one in the chapel. I was panting hard with the adrenaline running through my veins when I realized he’d backed me into a glass case.   
“Forever, Rayna,” Copia declared and leaned in to kiss me. He pressed his lips against mine so hard that his mustache hurt my skin. He let go of my hands and slammed the glass door shut before I could try to escape. He locked the door and slipped the key in his pocket.   
“Lovely Rayna,” he bellowed.   
I was gasping for air in the small space, desperate to scream but I couldn’t draw enough breath.  
“Rayna!” the Cardinal said to me slightly louder. My eyes snapped open and I was face to face with him. He was in the aisle, kneeling down to talk to me in the lower bunk and he lost his balance, landing on his ass.  
“I just wanted to tell you we are at the hotel.”   
I nodded but stayed curled in the back of my bunk, as far away from him as I could be in the tiny cubby.   
He got to his feet and walked off, his shaving kit nestled beneath his arm. When I was able to stop shaking I gathered what I would need and went to find my room.   
I don’t know if he had ordered it, but I ended up not rooming with anyone. Everyone else was doubled up. Whatever the reason I had a private room I took full advantage of it and tried to relax from my dream. I watched TV for a while then I fell asleep in the huge bed just before dawn. Thankfully, dreamless sleep ensued.  
I had my own room at the next two hotels as well. Faith would still try to talk to me when Copia wasn’t around and while I wasn’t as rude as the first time I still refused to let her in. It wasn’t that I was pining for him either, but rocking the boat with him would have serious repercussions for more than just me.


	14. Entrance to the Shrine

A week and a half later, after a particular energetic ritual, I had come out of the bus bathroom from taking my shower. I preferred to get dressed in the slightly roomier aisle than in the tiny bathroom when I could. More often than not I could see Faith peeking out from her bunk to see me drop my towel and put on my pajamas. I was still wrapped in the towel and leaning over my bunk to let it ride up for Faith when the curtain behind us slid open.   
“Rayna, may I see you for a moment?” Copia said. I met his eyes and nodded. He looked down at Faith in her bunk and his lips pressed into a hard line.  
“Should I get dressed first?” I asked him to draw his attention back to me.   
He just shrugged and ducked back into his room. Faith rolled her eyes hard and shut her curtain with a huff.   
I sighed. I didn’t bother with putting on the pajamas, they were probably going to come off anyway and I didn’t want to get anything on them. I assumed that was what he wanted because he hadn’t called me into his area before.  
I went through the curtain and stood there looking at him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed but smiled when he saw my choice of clothing was just the towel. He stood and took my face in his hands to kiss me. I kissed him back without passion. He tried again and I still didn’t reciprocate the way he wanted me to.   
He turned my back to the bed and I lay down. When he was on top of me, grinding against me, my body began to react but my heart and brain weren’t in it. He moved my towel aside and lowered his mouth to my chest. It felt good but I fought to keep from showing it. He nipped at my neck but stopped and lay next to me flustered.   
“Nothing?” he asked. “You could at least fight a little, you know, if you’re mad at me.”  
“I don’t care anymore,” I told him flatly. “If you want to do this let’s get it over with.”  
“Rayna, really? That is the least sexy thing anyone can say.”  
I pulled the towel over my breasts and got up on one elbow to face him.   
“Do you even care?” I asked, “You pretty much never talk to me unless you want to have sex. I liked the night in the roses. You looked at me like I was actually there.”  
He lay there with his mouth open. Then he brought his lips together and seemed to be contemplating this.   
“I want you to like me. I want you to look forward to being with me in all different ways.”  
“Then you have to start treating me like you want that.”  
“What like dates and that stuff? That sounds like shit,” he scrunched up his nose.   
I could feel a frown on my face and in turn saw annoyance on his.  
“You know what?” he said scooting to the end of the bed to stand up and look down at me, “I don’t have time for this. I’m still getting used to this show and the band and crew.”  
His voice was rising and I felt trapped.   
“The weight of the organization is on my shoulders. Sister is breathing down my neck and everyone is watching, waiting for me to prove that I can rise and lead the church. Then here you are telling me I need to spend more time with you.”   
He leaned down to get eye level with me “Well, Rayna, you’re a brat.”  
I gasped audibly at this accusation.   
“Mm hm, you have room and board. You have a job that pays you and plenty of free time to pursue your own interests. You have your daughter in a very expensive and coveted school with all expenses paid. You are ungrateful.”  
“How dare you?” I said getting to my feet.  
I struggled to keep the towel from exposing me in the middle of a fight that was growing louder by the second. The bus wasn’t small but the soundproofing left a lot to be desired.   
“Do you know how many people, of any gender, would give anything to be here, in your position? I see them every night.”  
“Yes, they would be here but if you never spent time with them and they were perfectly happy with that…” I trailed off, trying to get him to come to the conclusion on his own.  
I waited for him to get it but he planted his hands on his hips and snapped “What?”  
“That would mean they weren’t here for you but for the lifestyle.”  
His mouth hung open and he stared at me long enough that it was making me uncomfortable. I couldn’t tell if I’d won or if I was about to lose big time.   
I put it on the line, “Can’t you see that this fight is about me wanting to be with you more, you stubborn jerk?”  
That was when he snapped into action.   
“I may not be a Papa yet but I will not allow you to talk to me that way. Go back to your fucking bunk.”  
I was ready to argue but he cut me off by holding up his index finger toward me, “I swear to Belial if you say one more word…”  
I weighed my options. My bunk felt safe but it would probably be a month before he talked to me again. I didn’t want to leave, that was the whole point. I followed his order not to speak again but I didn’t retreat to my bunk. Instead I dropped my towel and walked up to him, my head held high.   
His jaw was clenched and I could tell he’d had enough of my attitude but Copia was very confused when I kissed him.   
I completely expected for him to push me away but I was waiting for a rejection that didn’t come. Even if his brain was ordering him to tell me to piss off, his dick was on board with me staying.   
Things were getting pretty heavy when he pulled away and looked down into my face.  
“You talk about how I treat you so terribly… but you aren’t such a bundle of joy yourself sometimes.”  
I felt a sharp need to defend myself.   
“I have done nothing but try to keep you happy!”  
He threw me a sideways glance, a look that was full of “Yeah, right.”  
“What have I ever done to you?”  
He cleared his throat.   
“You continue to cavort with that short ghoul,” he said, an edge to his voice, “I thought about getting rid of her to remove the temptation…”  
My stomach clenched into a tighter knot than before.   
“But she is really good, I feel like she fits into the show very well.”  
A silence filled the room and I knew what was expected of me.   
“I won’t talk to her anymore. Okay?”   
His jaw shifted side to side and it was obvious he was unsure as to whether he should believe me or not.   
“I promise,” I added.  
He nodded, “Okay, I trust you.”  
“Just be gentle with me sometimes, not so bossy. That’s all I’m asking. Acknowledge that I exist outside of this room and the stage.”  
He glanced at me now from the corner of his black ringed eyes, “I can be bossy sometimes, right? Then you’ll be bossy with me?”   
I laughed lightly and took his hands, leading him to the bed. He must have felt that I wanted to this time because he followed readily.  
He had been only in his black shirt and pants and he was out of them quickly. I slid beneath the covers and he brought them up over us then pulled me on top of him.   
Instead of sitting up and riding him I kept my chest close to his as I slid him inside of me. I kissed his face and he wrapped his arms around my waist. We moved gently and for the first time since our night behind the church I got real enjoyment from having sex with him. The other times were purely physical. This time my heart was in it.   
He brushed a lock of hair from my face and our eyes met. I moved quicker on him, getting close as we gazed at one another. I still didn’t pull back when I started to come but wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I felt his body quake below me and the warmth that spilled out of me between us told me he was good.   
He pulled out but I stayed on top of him, moving down just far enough that I could lay my ear on his chest and hear his heart beating. It was still fast but as his breathing slowed so did his heart rate. I fell asleep on him listening to that steady thump.

The next morning I was awakened by movement on the bed. He sat at the end with his back to me, leaning over to put on his shoes.   
“Good morning,” I said sitting up on the bed and crawling on my knees to put my arms around him from behind.   
“Good morning,” he replied, landing a kiss on my arm in front of him.   
“I’ll sneak out when the rest of you are in the living room,” I said quietly into his ear.   
“I already brought you your clothes,” he said, pointing at a folded stack on the small ottoman in the corner.   
“Thanks.”  
I climbed from the bed, it was smaller than Papa III had had in there, I guess to accommodate other furnishings like the ottoman and a small nightstand next to the bed. Once I was on my feet I stretched my sleepiness away and he grinned watching my body move.   
I got a bra from the middle of the stack and began to slip it over my shoulders. Copia stood up behind me and kissed the back of my neck while I fastened the clasps. His mustache on my skin made me hunch my shoulders and pull away from him with a giggle.  
“I’ll be out in a minute,” I told him, digging through the clothes for underwear.  
“I’ll wait,” he said patiently.   
With a shrug I kept digging through the clothes.   
“There are no panties in here,” I said to him.   
“Nope.”  
I gave him a wry smile over my shoulder and put on the top and skirt he’d brought me. When I was dressed he opened the curtain for me and we walked out together. I held my head high… until I passed Faith’s bunk. I could feel her eyes on me, the hurt vibe rolling off of her, and it stung.

Even after our heart to heart things between Copia and I were quiet. Faith had undoubtedly heard our argument and kept her distance. I missed her but I had made him a promise. I didn’t see him bring anyone back to his rooms after shows but he also wasn’t knocking down the door to be with me either. I knew I absolutely had to stay on his good side- or what he had of a good side.  
I had put my trust in him that we were going to be closer and yet again, I’d been let down. The loneliness deepened.


	15. Hot Child in the City

Thankfully he had come to his senses that singing Avalanche, such a cold and personal song, into my face each night was not the way to my heart and he didn’t sing it during the concerts again. I was fine with that, grateful, even. The ice between us began to thaw and I didn’t mind seeing him around. The record was released during the second week of touring and it was a hit.  
I had started to smile at him again when we passed in the hallways. He would hold doors open for me and even told me how well I did after shows some nights. I admired how he would hold the table enraptured when he told stories at dinner. It seemed that he was coming into his own and I wasn’t sure when but I figured he’d become a Papa sooner rather than later.  
He was a firm leader but endeared himself to the fans by allowing hints of his funny side to show through. He was finally just being himself, charming, goofy. Unfortunately he wasn’t being that self with me privately and I was feeling adrift.  
After so many days of nothing from Copia directly I started feeling resentful that I was keeping up my end of the bargain and he was still not spending any one on one time with me. It felt like a bait and switch and so I began to slip a little when it came to Faith.  
She had backed off quite a bit but I had started to steal looks at her across the aisle of the bus while we were in our bunks. There was no real touching but we had taken to brushing up against one another in tight spaces. More than once when we were rolling down the road with our curtains open she would run a finger over her nipple through her t-shirt and give me the smallest of clandestine shows. I knew it couldn’t go any further but the hints of companionship we shared kept me sane.  
Copia had a large signing to attend to that day and while he had invited me to stay around and take it all in I wasn’t going to stand around watching people praise him for three hours. Also, being in Philadelphia I wasn’t about to miss the most important American tourist attraction in the city… the Mutter Museum.  
I ran into the record store where the signing was taking place to take a look around and buy a couple of things. On the way out the front doors several fans recognized me as I went back to the bus. I smiled for their pictures and wrote my initials on a couple of things.  
I got all I would need for a day of sightseeing and was about to leave when Faith saw that I was up to something.  
“Where are you off to today?” she asked.  
“Museum,” I said simply.  
“Can I come?” she asked, “I don’t want to sit around here all day.”  
I debated but, really, how could she try to make a move at the College of Physicians? I think someone would notice a couple of chicks fucking up against the case that held the famous conjoined twins Chang and Eng. It felt safe enough to let her tag along without trouble.  
“Sure, let’s go,” I said and her face broke into a bright smile.  
I sat on the couch and watched through the bus window as the fans filtered into the front doors of the store. They all looked so excited and nervous. It was pretty cool to see and I tried to remember how lucky I should consider myself to be with Copia and the ghouls all the time. He was right, so many people would kill to be where I was. One thing I loved about the fans was the diversity. My phone dinged in my bag and I peeled my eyes away from the crowds to check it.  
“Hlp mw”  
Faith appeared in the living area again.  
“You ready?” she asked but stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed the frustrated look on my face.  
“What’s wrong?” She looked out the window to see if anything was amiss among the crowd but found it calm. I held my phone out to her and she read the text. It was from an unknown number just like the first had been.  
“You do realize that this is some asshole, probably a kid, who got this number after seeing you on TV and is fucking with you, right?”  
I shook my head.  
“It’s freaking me out and I hate it.”  
Faith handed the phone back to me and I stared at the screen.  
She was probably right, I was making a mountain out of a molehill. I pressed the button to lock my phone and stood to join her. We got off the bus and slipped unnoticed through the crowds. Everyone had their eyes glued to the front door of the record store since that was where Copia was waiting.  
Despite the surge of anxiety I’d gotten from the disturbing text, I had one of the most fun days I’d had in a very long time. I had never been to the Mutter Museum but I’d read about it and watched every show ever made about its contents. We admired the wax carvings of syphilis affected eyes and marveled at the slices of human head.  
When we reached the glass case that housed the “Soap Lady” I read the information before I stood in front of the exhibit and really took a look at her.  
Her mouth hung open as though she’d died mid scream. I had a sudden and horrifying vision of Papa III in his own glass case, mouth agape, silently calling out in pain. I cried out and stepped back from the case so fast that I knocked into another visitor waiting to move up and get a better look. I landed hard on the floor as the man behind me shifted. I breathed hard looking up at their shocked faces.  
Faith looked at the people around us and bent down to help me up.  
I took her arm and steadied myself on my feet. We walked down the stairs to the main lobby with me still holding onto her.  
“What the Hell happened up there?” she asked letting go of my arm and facing me with fear in her eyes.  
“I… I don’t know,” I said, still shaking with the picture in my head, “I just had a flashback… a flash forward… I don’t know. I think his death is affecting me more than I originally thought.”  
She got that I was talking about the glass case and nodded.  
“Let’s go get some lunch and a drink.”

By the time we’d gotten to a nice restaurant not far from the college the image had faded and I was feeling pretty normal again. The mimosa I had at lunch helped. I wasn’t a big drinker any more but Faith had insisted. I even managed to eat some food and we enjoyed a light conversation about topics not including the church.  
I was having a really nice time… until after we were done with our meal and she ran her fingers up the side of my thigh. I put my napkin on the table and threw down some cash, then rose from the table and without mentioning it I suggested we should go shopping.  
She stared up at me from her seat at the table then rolled her eyes as she stood. We walked a couple of blocks to an area filled with clothing stores.  
I really did need some more clothing having left so much of mine at the house when being moved to the church but it occured to me too late that I shouldn’t have suggested a place where I’d be getting undressed in public. I had planned to go into a regular clothing store but as we passed a trashy looking lingerie store Faith pulled me inside.  
“I need some new bras, you should probably get something while we’re here. You know, keep Copia’s eye,” she paused, “He hasn’t seemed to be around much lately.”  
Her voice was questioning, curious, but hopeful. I shrugged but her comment had hit the nail on the head. Being ignored was killing me.  
“I expected that he would be focused on finding his balance on the road.”  
I flicked through bra and panty sets on a rack in front of me to keep my eyes off of her, “That’s what this tour was for anyway.”  
“What do you think of this one?” she asked.  
Faith held up a pink and red set with a g-string and a see through bra that he small ribbon bows on the cups.  
“That’s cute!” I said and I meant it. I knew that I would like to see her in it.  
“C’mon,” she pressed, “pick something.” She glanced around and found a set just like hers but in black with turquoise ribbon. I chose my size and thought about how much Papa III would have loved the color scheme. Papa II would have had Faith and I wear the garments at the same time and paraded us around on leashes.  
In the back all but one of the dressing rooms were occupied.  
I held my hand out, offering the space to her first.  
“We can go in together,” Faith checked her FitBit, “We don’t have a ton of time and it’s just trying on clothes.”  
To any outsider it would have sounded like one of a million pairs of female friends saving time on a shopping trip. To me though with all of her secret looks and our stolen moments that had been leading up to this convenient chance of being naked together in a confined space seemed a bit too perfect.  
“No funny business, I promised.” I gave her a stern look that I couldn’t keep from avoiding melting into a smile.  
Once in the small space, with the door locked, we turned our backs to one another and I removed my top to try on the bra. All adjusted, I examined myself in the mirror.  
“Oh, yep. You should totally get that one,” she said.  
Faith had come up behind me and began to adjust the straps. I was thankful for the pretty bows covering my nipples because the brush of her soft fingers on my skin made them hard instantly.  
“What do you think about this?”  
I did an about face and my breath hitched in my throat. She stood with her hands on her hips. The bra held her large breasts perfectly and the g-string sat on her hips like it had been tailor made for her.  
In the mirror behind her I could see her perfect heart-shaped ass and it got my heart racing even faster.  
“You should buy it. It looks great on you,” I cleared my throat and spun back around to remove the borrowed item I was still wearing. I needed more fabric between us.  
True to Faith’s style, she wasn’t going to let me off the hook that easily. The second that I slid the bra away from my body her warm hands replaced the cups over my tits.  
I watched her peek over my shoulder in the mirror as she massaged my tits. Copia’s voice echoed in my mind and I knew how important it was for me to put a stop to this… It just felt so good to have someone touching me.  
“Faith,” I croaked, my voice weak, “I can’t.”  
She was grinning at me in the mirror. It was the last thing I saw before I closed my eyes and allowed myself to just enjoy the sensation. She focused on my nipples and the small strokes she was using reverberated through my core, straight to my clit, sending it pulsing. The jolt forced me to open my eyes and push her hands away.  
“I really can’t,” I said too loudly for the small space.  
Surprise colored her face but it disappeared as quickly as it had popped up when she moved around to my front. Instead of touching me she took my hands and placed one on her right breast. The other she brought down and placed inside the slight pink underwear covering her warm pussy.  
There was a part of my mind still telling me to knock it off but the voice grew quieter and more distant as I moved my fingers against her.  
It was all over the second I leaned down to kiss her. We were still connected at the mouth when I slid my own pants and underwear from my body and lay down across the bench pushed against the wall. She pulled the g-string off and brought her leg over one of mine. I grabbed her hips and brought her pussy against mine.  
Sliding against her was different than anything I had done before.  
The wet, sliding feeling combined with her warmth was heavenly. I pulled the straps of the pink bra from her shoulder and she helped by tugging it down around her waist to set her breasts free. I rolled her nipples between my fingers and she slid against me faster.  
When she came the pulsing of her muscles and another gush of warmth dragged me over the brink with her. She collapsed on top of me and I stroked her soft, wavy hair.  
Her watch vibrated to mark the hour, stirring me from my orgasm induced stupor.  
“We have to go,” I told her reluctantly  
Faith sat up with an annoyed groan.  
“Make him wait,” she pouted.  
I gave her a stern look and we got our clothes back on. After paying for our items- we had to buy them at that point- we hurried down the street toward the record store where Copia had spent the afternoon.  
When we turned onto the block we could see that the crowd was still bunched up near the entrance. The fact that they were all still there relaxed me a little. It meant he was still inside and not waiting on us. I might be able to get away with my afternoon rendezvous without any serious repercussions.  
Feeling emboldened, Faith reached for my hand and I pulled it away from her. Even a city block away I could hear the crowd let out a huge cheer. The sudden rukus distracted me long enough for Faith to get a good grip on me.  
The moment our hands connected the crowd split to let Copia onto the bus. He marched through the people waving and shaking hands. He was happily in his element... until he met my eyes. His smile dropped and even from so far away I could see his disappointment.  
I yanked my hand away from Faith’s hand enough that she stumbled.  
“Damn it!” I yelled at her. A few fans at the outside of the bunch turned to see what was happening.  
“Why? Why would you do that anywhere near where he could see us?”  
I raised a hand to my forehead feeling a headache brewing immediately.  
“You just screwed me. You might have screwed yourself. He saw that! Thanks a lot.” I stalked toward the bus already rehearsing my plea for leniency.  
“Are you fucking kidding me?”  
I kept walking.  
“Did you treat Papa III like this?”  
I turned on a dime and got in Faith’s face.  
“If you want to stay with this band I recommend you keep his name out of your mouth.”  
She laughed bitterly.  
“You have no true power here. You were handed down to the Cardinal like a bit of heirloom jewelry he throws into the back of a drawer. Sister would have been happy to drop you into an unmarked grave if she wasn’t so concerned about your daughter needing her mother.”  
I had nothing else to say. I wanted to argue with her that I did have pull, that I did still matter within the organization but I couldn’t… because I knew she was right.


	16. Crime and Punishment

The thought of grabbing a cab and beating a hasty retreat crossed my mind but I knew whether it was now or later, I had to step up and face him. Also, I wouldn’t make it far with nothing but the clothes on my back and a bag of racy lingerie.  
I boarded the bus with my new purchases. Before the incident I had been hoping to model them for him, maybe bring a little of his attention back to me but I had blown that so I tossed the bag into my bunk. Swiss was at the kitchen area and I scooted past him to get a bottle of water from the fridge.   
“Hey, Rayna. The Cardinal said for you to see him right away,” he told me, putting a pack of popcorn into the microwave.  
“He’s in the bathroom. You guys are gross,” he joked.  
Swiss had started actually talking to me more and it was nice. Silence wasn’t mandatory from the Ghouls but encouraged by the ministry so I considered myself lucky when they chatted with me.  
I chugged half of the water and sighed, unable to laugh at his lightheartedness. It was not unexpected that Copia had asked for me but I was dreading having to explain myself.   
“Thanks, Ghoul. Don’t burn that popcorn, we’re just now getting this place aired out from the last time.”  
He laughed and I gave him a light smack on the back.   
At the bathroom door I heard the sink running. It took a lot of mental strength to lift my hand and knock.  
“Who is it? I said I was not to be interrupted!”  
I looked over to Faith’s bunk and her curtain was pulled tight.   
“Ghoul said you wanted to talk to me…” I called through the door to Copia.   
The lock snapped but the door didn’t come open so I pulled it myself and stepped inside. He was standing at the sink with only a white towel around his waist. He had his jaw and cheeks covered in shaving foam and he glanced at me sideways. He picked up his straight razor and began running it up his neck, rinsing the foam off the blade, and making another pass.   
“So... how was the signing?” I asked just to break the tension in the bathroom.   
The side of his mouth curled up very slightly but there was no amusement in the expression.   
“It was nice. Lots of excited people, some brought gifts, a couple cried. There were several children…”   
He stopped talking to scrape the shaving cream from his chin.   
“I love when the children talk to me, when they tell me their favorite songs. They are so innocent. Everything for them is still magical.”  
Another pause to shave. It sounded like everything had gone okay from what he had said so far.   
“Children are wonderful. So happy, so trusting.”   
Another sideways glance and I had an uneasy feeling stirring in my stomach now that I knew where this was going.  
Copia continued, “Yes, I love children.”  
He was done and his face was smooth so he took a hand towel hanging over the bar above the toilet and cleared the last of the cream from his face and mustache. The blood rushed in my ears waiting for him to get to the point. He folded the towel neatly into thirds, hung it back over the bar, and then turned to me. He put one hand on his hip and the other rested on the small vanity. He drummed his fingers as he considered my face.  
“You love your daughter, yes?”  
“More than anything.”  
“You care for your… friend… Faith?”  
I nodded.   
“If you have as much concern for them as you say then I have to wonder why the fuck you were off covorting with my keyboardist after I told you that I prefered you keep your distance.”   
I hung my head.   
“I was having a wonderful time meeting all of these people, spreading the word, and celebrating the ministry. The event was over and everyone bunched up on the sidewalk to watch me walk from the store to the bus. Imagine my surprise as I make this exit that I see you walking hand in hand with that woman.”  
His eyes went dark when he referred to Faith.   
“I’m sorry,” I whispered, “we were just shopping.”  
Again the unamused grin crossed his lips.   
“So, Rayna, if I were to… feel you right now you’re telling me that you wouldn’t feel like you were being serviced all afternoon?”  
I could only stare at him. Would he? If I said no, would he listen?  
When I didn’t answer he shrugged. “That’s what I thought. Leave.”  
I turned toward the door but stopped before opening it. I had really screwed up and behind the anger I could tell that I’d also hurt him. He had told me and I let my body get the better of me with Faith. I knew I had to do better if I expected him to keep my daughter, myself, and my friend safe.   
I turned back to him and unbuttoned the top couple of buttons of my black top. I put my hands together on the edge of the counter and leaned forward, accentuating my cleavage.   
“I really am sorry. She means nothing to me. Not like what you mean to me. I was feeling neglected and she happened to be there.”  
The only movement in the small bathroom at that moment was the flicker of his eyes to my chest then back to my face.   
“If you felt me right now, I would be wet but it’s only because I’m so close to you, admiring you in your towel.”  
He wasn’t taking the bait so far so I moved around him, my breasts brushing against his bare chest, and turned on the hot water in the shower. I finished unbuttoning my top and slowly undressed, standing before him only in black underwear.   
Still nothing from him so I took his hand in mine and kissed his knuckles. He swallowed hard and I hoped I was breaking him. I held his other hand and placed them both on my hips, thumbs beneath the band of my underwear. Finally, he began to participate and slipped the silky fabric off my body. I took hold of his towel and hung it over the other one on the towel rack then turned my back to him and let my dark hair down from the pins holding it up.   
He followed me into the tiny shower and beneath the hot water. I slid the glass door closed and before I could turn to him he had grabbed me from behind and held my breasts with both hands. He pressed himself into my ass and I arched back to slide against him. My plan had worked, he definitely didn’t seem mad at me anymore.   
I leaned my head back into the crook of his neck as he pulled me closer and lifted my left leg to slide into my pussy. I moved back and forth against him. I had been spent once I’d finished with Faith in the dressing room and this endeavour began as proving to him that I was always available, but it quickly turned into pleasure.  
Suddenly his hands gripped tighter, one around my ribs and the other in my hair. I thought I had distracted him from the anger he’d had with me over my dalliances but it turned out he just decided to take it out on me in a different way.   
He pounded into me so hard I was scared I might lose my balance and break the glass door. Apparently that occurred to him too because he turned us around and pushed me up against the tile wall beneath the shower head.   
“I asked you nicely,” he growled into my ear, “and then I told you again and you still didn’t listen.”  
My cheek pressed into the cold tile and I couldn’t get enough purchase with my wet hands to push back against him without slipping.   
His fingers dug into the front of my hips and I strained to stay perched on my tiptoes every time he sunk himself into me. He practically lifted me off the ground.   
One of his hands came up off my hip and I didn’t have time to wonder what he was doing before it landed hard on my ass with a wet smack. I cried out with the sting and he did it again.  
“That’s twice now, you won’t like it if I have to tell you again,” he growled into my wet hair.   
I nodded.   
He went back to thrusting normally and I was getting closer now that my punishment seemed to be over. He reached around to the front of my hips and stroked my clit gently, running his fingers over my nipple with his other hand.   
I was whimpering and he knew that I was enjoying what he was doing to me. Without warning he shut the water off and pulled me out of the shower. He pointed at the floor as he stroked his cock quickly.   
“Get on your knees and open your mouth,” he ordered and I happily did as I was told.   
His stroking continued until he came on my face. Some landed in my hair and on my tongue. I leaned in during his last few throbs and licked the head of his dick. He shivered and rolled his shoulders back, straightening his spine. I reached down between my legs, ready for him to finish me off but he didn’t move for me, he moved for his towel.   
“In order to keep your mind on the fact that you are to listen to me and follow my orders, I will not be letting you come for a while,”  
He wrapped the towel around his waist and stared at my hand between my legs. I dropped it as his words sank in.   
“Are you serious?” I asked, mouth agape, “You are ordering me not to orgasm?”  
“Yes, and trust me, I’ll know…”   
He reached for the handle of the door.   
“Wait,” I called, using the sink to bring myself up off the floor.   
“I really was feeling lonely. When we talked before I thought you agreed to spend more time with me. I miss you.”  
“No, you miss Papa Emeritus III and I will never be him… no matter how much you want me to be,” Copia snapped. He left me standing alone, devastated.


	17. Escape to West Virginia

The tour felt like an eternity. Faith didn’t talk to me, Copia barely glanced in my direction, and I had had enough feeling invisible. When Swiss talked to me I never mentioned what I was going through. Cardinal Copia was his leader and I would not speak ill of him. Even the screaming crowds and fans begging for pictures and autographs didn’t help ease the pain.  
We had arrived in Charlotte, North Carolina to sleep a full night in the hotel before the show the next evening. It was the last week of the tour and we were in the home stretch but I was at my wits end. I couldn’t imagine that anything much would change once we got back to the church so I spent every free second plotting my escape.  
We had gathered that evening in one of the conference rooms for a large catered dinner. Wine and champagne were flowing but I didn’t drink anything. I wanted to be sharp for the long night I anticipated ahead.   
The Cardinal made his toast and everyone celebrated the kick off of the last week of the tour. Turnout for the shows had been unprecedented and the band had already been knocking around ideas about how to make everything bigger and more exciting in the stage show.   
The evening wore on, people finished eating. The staff turned the music up and the lights down, changing the atmosphere.  
My plan was to use the cover of darkness to sneak out and go back to my room but just as I reached the double doors out into the hallway someone took my arm.  
“Where are you headed?”  
I could tell the voice wasn’t Copia’s, thankfully. Turning my gaze over my shoulder, I smiled.   
“Hey Swiss,” I said, “I’m sore so I’m going to take advantage of that huge tub in my room. They have really nice bubble bath here.”  
He cocked his head in suspicion, “Are you okay? Like really okay?”  
“Of course,” I insisted with a smile.  
The tall ghoul looked down, his eyes narrowed.  
“You seem different lately, withdrawn.”  
“It’s fine. This tour is just taking some getting used to. By the next I’ll be an old pro at living life under the thumb of Cardinal Copia.” I said his name with an accent and a flourish as a joke to lighten the mood but I ended up just burying myself farther.  
“You called?”   
Damn it, more attention was the last thing I wanted.  
“Where are you going?” the Cardinal asked.  
He knew something was up. Even when it felt like he was ignoring me completely he was always watching.  
“Like I was telling Ghoul,” I never used their nicknames to Copia, “I’m going to soak my sore muscles in my tub upstairs.” I pointed up when referring to my room and acted casual.   
“Hmm,” he said, then motioned to Ghoul, “Leave us.”  
Ghoul nodded at me, “Hope you feel better.”  
“Thanks.”  
Copia examined my face.   
“Him too?”  
“No,” I snapped sounding defensive, “it seems like he’s my only real friend around here. It’s not like that at all.”  
He shrugged, glancing back at the well built ghoul, “That butt though, am I right? Heh heh.”   
Copia had obviously been drinking and seemed to have forgotten that he wasn’t talking up a crowd.  
“You say your muscles are sore. I could come with you and help you with that.”  
“I really appreciate it but I don’t want to take you away from your party. You are the man of the hour, the center of attention, after all.”  
He surveyed his guests.   
“I guess so. Just remember…” Copia moved nearer my ear and whispered, “what I told you.”   
I nodded and rushed from the room to the elevators. Waiting at the bank I dared to look back and found him sipping his champagne, leaning against the door frame, and staring at me. I heard the elevator ding and stepped on.   
His eyes never left my face the whole time I was waiting for the doors to close. 

Up in my room I hadn’t unpacked a single thing. We would have plenty of time there but it wasn’t part of my plan. It was close to midnight and I wasn’t sure if he would answer but I sat on the bed and dialed Goolsby.  
“Hello?” His voice creaked with sleep.  
“Uh, hi. I am so sorry to bother you…”  
He became more alert.   
“No, no worries at all. Are you okay?”  
I paused. My auto-answer was always “Of course.” or “Yeah, just tired.” but I simply couldn’t muster the will to recite them.   
“No, Gools, I’m not. I’m so far from okay.”  
“Alright, are you at the church? Do I need to fly out to you?”  
“No, we’re close, at a hotel in Charlotte. Yes, I need you to come get me if you can,” I pleaded.   
“Charlotte, that’s like hmm, three hours. It’s gonna be a while but I’m up and getting dressed now. Are you like, safe though? You’re not in danger?” I could hear fabric rustling in the background as he put on clothes.  
“I’m safe, they don’t know I’m leaving but I have to. Let me know when you’re close. I’m texting you the address right now.”  
“Okay, see you in a bit, bye.”  
I pressed end, texted him the address of the hotel, and before locking my phone I turned it to vibrate. If he had to call or text I didn’t want there to be any chance of anyone hearing it.   
There was no chance that I was going to be sleeping and I clutched the phone in my hand while I paced for the first hour. It was closing in on 3 am when I heard the band come off the elevator sounding like the party was still in full swing.   
If they were still wandering the hall when it was time for me to run then I might have to make Goolsby wait or call it off for the night. Hoping that they would all just go collapse in their beds I tiptoed to the door and looked through the viewer. I saw only ghouls.  
“I can’t get my key to work!” Ghoul yelled, “I’ve done it like three times and the light won’t light up.”  
“That’s your ID, man,” Ghoul said laughing at him, “I have our key just move over.”   
I put my ear to the door so I could hear what was happening better. I heard their door beep, open, then close heavily. One, two, three, pairs of ghouls retired to their spaces. There should have been one more room and I hadn’t heard it’s occupant in the hail of voices. It was very tempting to open the door and see if the hall was empty but if it was empty, where was he?   
Bang! I jumped from the door, dropping my phone, and let out a choked squeal.  
“Raaay-na…” he sang through the door.   
I clutched my chest and went back to the door to open it.   
“I’m havin’ a good time, having a good time…”  
He danced right into the room without an invite singing Queen’s Don’t Stop Me Now and doing his best Freddie Mercury poses.   
“I’m a rocket ship on my way to Mars, on a collision course, I am a satellite, I’m out of control.”   
He embraced me in a dancing posture and spun around the room with me before dipping me back low.  
“I’m a sex machine ready to reload like an atom bomb!”   
He stood me up and twirled me before landing on top of me on the bed.   
“Uh, hi…” I said.  
He nuzzled my neck and ground against me through our clothes, his full weight bearing down on top of me.  
“You missed an amazing party!”   
He kissed my mouth, “I hope you’re feeling better.”   
He tasted like alcohol and was drunk enough that he didn’t notice I was in the same clothes from the party. His eyes started to droop but he moved one hand to my tit and started working on it.   
I strained to see the clock on the nightstand. It read 3:01. My only chance to get out of the hotel by the time Goolsby showed up was to take care of the situation and hope Copia went back to his own room. I grabbed at the back of his head and opened my mouth to kiss him. He groaned with the feeling of our tongues mingling together.   
Reaching down between us and taking hold of his cock through his pants I could see out of the corner of my eye that my silent phone was lighting up on the floor of the entryway where I had dropped it.   
He started kissing and sucking on my neck and this made my heart beat faster but I didn’t have time to get wrapped up in what I was feeling. I grabbed his ass and pulled him against my pelvis. What he was doing to my neck felt good but he got more and more gentle until his face was just resting there. When it occurred to me that he’d quit moving, I froze.  
“Cardinal?”  
I was answered with a low snore, pinned to the bed by his dead weight.   
“Are you really asleep?”  
The man was sawing logs on top of me. I shook his shoulder and he didn’t move. Hoping I wouldn’t wake him I began to slide my hips to the left, then my shoulders, see-sawing sideways until I was mostly out from under him. In the end all that was left was my right arm. Inch by inch I brought it out from beneath his body.   
As soon as I was free, he began to stir. Copia curled up on the bed, reaching out for something with one hand. In a moment of quick thinking I impressed myself by grabbing one of the large, firm pillows from the head of the bed and placing it near his moving arm. When he felt it he snatched it close and cuddled up to it, curling around it like a kitten.   
Several uncomfortable seconds later I moved to the front door and grabbed my phone off the carpet.  
“I’m here” the message read.  
With one glance back at Copia, almost feeling bad for him, I opened the door as soundlessly as possible and rolled my suitcase out of it.   
At the elevator I counted my pounding heartbeats and watched each number light up. Inside the small space I bit my lip and waited.   
On the ground floor, speed was my goal rather than silence. The doors opened and I trained my eyes directly on the front entrance. The only problem was that Goolsby was standing right inside the doors.   
I picked up the pace and didn’t hesitate as I approached.  
“Hey, there you are. You didn’t answer any of my texts.”  
“Just walk,” I ordered and kept going.   
Goolsby was taken aback and paused in confusion but I went right past him and out the front door. He moved into action and caught up quickly, popping his trunk with the key fob and taking my suitcase, securing it.   
I got in the passenger side and he slid behind the steering wheel. In less than two minutes from the elevator doors opening, we were gone.   
I watched the lights of the city fade in my side mirror and let out a deep sigh of relief.   
“You feel like talking now?” he asked.  
I lay my head back on the seat and looked over at him.   
“I honestly can not thank you enough for coming to get me.”  
“Yeah, I told you I was always here,” he said. He kept his eyes on the road and sounded kind of sad. I really should have called him more after the tour ended.  
“So tell me, what happened that I had to come get you in the middle of the night like a prison break?”  
I told him about how hard the transition had been, that Copia ruled much differently, and that Sister had been holding Emmi over my head.  
“Emmi! Is she going to be okay? We have to go get her!”  
I was shaking my head as I spoke, “We can’t get her but I promise that she will be okay. I wouldn’t leave if I wasn’t certain of that.”   
“What makes you so sure?” he asked bitterly.   
“She’s different than I am, she was born into the church and they are protective of her. She might even get to lead one day.”  
“Papa III, as much as he was a pain in my ass sometimes, would never have let this happen!”   
“I know, but Goolsby, he’s gone,” I whispered.   
He sighed, “Yeah, I still can’t believe that. I knew he would retire someday but I never figured they would pull this shit. And Alpha…”  
I had been waiting for that topic to come up. I could see tears in his eyes as he drove and I reached out to squeeze Goolsby’s arm.   
“Not that any of them deserve it,” he choked, “but Alpha could have just left. We had talked about starting our own band once he was dismissed.”  
“It’s pretty where they buried him, just outside a really beautiful rose garden,” I offered in an attempt to ease his pain in some slight way. I didn’t mention that I suspected they had liquified him, purposefully or not, by embalming him before burying him there.   
After that our talk died down and the only sound was the female GPS voice leading us back to Goolsby’s home. I needed to sleep but I couldn’t avoid looking in the mirrors every two seconds.   
In my mind I pictured Copia driving the tour bus down the highway like a bat out of hell, smashing cars out of the way, to find me and drag me back. There was no way of course, I’d left him on the bed, completely passed out. He’d be lucky if he was completely sober by the time the show started the next night. His normal routine was a glass of wine with a meal but he’d really tied one on tonight.  
I gave up trying to sleep in the car and picked up Goolsby’s phone to select a different song to play behind the GPS directions. At the main screen there was an unread text with a preview.   
“Who is Austin?” I asked.  
He shrugged, “I’ve been getting random mixed up messages lately. I think it’s someone drunk texting or something because they make zero sense. The guy should get a hold on his drinking though because sometimes they are like mid day.”  
I flicked open his texts and tapped the new one. Sure enough it seemed like garbled nonsense. Scrolling back through the other four he had gotten, my chest tightened and increased the uneasy feeling in my stomach.  
“I’m Austin” I read out loud. “‘Hel com get my’, ‘a live rest tour’”  
“When did you start getting these?” I asked, my anxiety building.  
“I don’t know, like a month ago? I tried texting back but it wouldn’t go through.”  
“I’ve gotten texts like this too,” I told him, my voice shaking.   
“Weird. What did yours say?”  
I pulled my own phone out of my purse and read my messages to him.  
“‘Liv austin hlp’ and ‘Hlp mw’. ‘Resist tour’.”  
The puzzled look on his face told me that it didn’t clear anything up for him either.   
“I told a friend about it and she thinks it’s some troll. Who knows why people do things,” I said and picked a song.   
I let the thought drift from my mind and placed the phone back into the console so it could continue to lead us along. There were bigger things I had to figure out than some drunk weirdo.  
Goolsby pulled up the long drive to his house among the trees and my heart lifted. It was a beautiful two story home with a front porch. It was obviously old but he kept it in good shape. He turned the car off and popped the trunk then went to unlock the door while I grabbed my suitcase.   
Inside the door I couldn’t help but smile. All the original woodwork was intact and in the sitting room to the right of the doorway was a gorgeous old fireplace. I could feel myself relaxing already and I was so thankful it had all worked out that I could be here with him.   
“If you want you can leave your bag here and I’ll take it up in a bit…”  
“It’s fine, I’ve got it. You’ve seriously done enough just coming to get me.”  
He dropped his keys on the antique table next to the door and yawned.   
“I have to get some sleep,” he said moving towards the stairs, “You coming?”  
I followed him up the stairs and into his room.   
“There’s a guest room, if you’d be happier in there,” he offered.   
I shook my head and he nodded.   
In his room we got into bed beneath his old quilt and he wrapped his arms around me tight. I hadn’t been expecting to be able to go to sleep but tucked in together I felt more safe than I had since the last night Emeritus had held me. 

I had no hint of what time it was when I opened my eyes other than the fact that it was light outside. There was light streaming in through the window and though we were no longer curled together, I felt Goolsby in the bed next to me.   
That’s why I was terrified when I heard someone moving around downstairs.   
“Gools,” I said keeping my voice low, “there is someone downstairs.”  
He didn’t stir. I reached out to shake him awake but stopped. I figured I knew who it was. I didn’t know how he could have found me so quickly, perhaps a tracker on my phone, but I would have to accept my fate.   
I put my feet on the ground and stood up slowly to keep from making any noise on Goolsby’s creaky metal bed frame. At the bedroom door I rested my ear against the wood and listened. There were distinct footsteps moving around downstairs but so far they didn’t seem to be climbing the staircase.   
I pulled the bedroom door open and went to the wooden railing to peek down into the first floor hallway. Whoever it was moved too quickly for me to see their face but I could see that they were wearing black pants and black shoes as they moved quickly around the wall toward the kitchen. My heart seemed to stop in my chest where it had been racing seconds before. He was here for me.   
It wasn’t an easy task getting down the creaky old wooden stairs without giving myself away. Goolsby’s 120 year old house, the embodiment of what I imagined his mind was like, was full of interesting old ephemera and antiques. At the door there was a barrel with different parasols and canes sticking out of it opposite of the small table where his keys rested. I took the heaviest cane I could find, it had a tarnished metal lion’s paw as the handle, and tiptoed to the wall separating the kitchen from the entryway.   
My first look around the corner was for about half a second just to get a feel for where the person had gone. The quick peek revealed a tall man in all black with his back toward me… working the coffee pot.   
The second, longer, look told me all that I needed to know. I ran around the corner to hug Nim Vind like a person drowning clings to their rescuer. He jumped and thankfully his mug didn’t have any hot coffee in it yet because we both would have been doused in it.   
“Fuck!” he yelled.   
It took him a second to realize I wasn’t attacking him and he shook his head.   
“I haven’t even had any caffeine this morning and you come running at me with a cane in your hand making me think you’re about to bash my head in? Nice to see you, too.”  
I pulled back and he smiled at me.   
“How you doin’, kid?” he asked.   
I put the cane on the kitchen table and took a coffee cup from the drying rack.   
“Better now that I’m away from them,” I said, taking the carafe and pouring his cup before mine.  
“Yeah, I heard things got rough…”  
I nodded but didn’t want to talk about the bullshit the church had been pulling.  
“What are you doing here? Goolsby didn’t tell me you’d be here.”  
He sipped his drink and leaned against the counter, “I’m gearing up to join the Graves tour as an opener. I just stopped in for a couple of days before that kicks off.”  
“Congrats, that’s really cool.”  
He nodded and set his cup down on the surface behind him and crossed his arms. I could tell that he was going to lay something serious on me.  
“What?”  
“I’m glad you’re here. Gools has been having a hard time since Alpha… retired.”  
I sighed. I knew it was a tender subject. Goolsby and Alpha had gotten off to a rough start but ended up pretty close after an encounter the three of us had during the middle of the outbreak. There was nothing any of us could have done to save Alpha and I knew it hit Gools hard.   
“Man, it’s terrible. They even took the Papas’ bodies on the road so people could gawk at them. At least Alpha can rest in peace.”   
I wasn’t going to mention what state I thought Alpha ended up in but I thought back how much the dirt had collapsed over his grave.   
“I mean to go out like that after all it took to save him in Austin...” I said.   
The edges of my vision went fuzzy and I wasn’t aware that I had lost the grip on my mug until it shattered on the wooden floor.   
“Oh my god…”   
A terrible idea struck me in the chest like a brick. I doubted myself and my sanity at that moment but I left Vind standing in the kitchen, calling after me, as I bolted towards Goolsby’s room. I took the stairs two at a time. At the bedroom, I shoved the door open so hard it shook when it hit the wall.   
Goolsby jolted awake in the bed and I made a mad dash for his phone on the nightstand.   
“What’s wrong?” he asked, an edge of fear to his voice.   
“The messages…” I mumbled, scrolling through his phone. I went to my purse and brought mine out as well. I put them next to one another on the bed, reading them more closely. Goolsby swiped at his sleepy eyes and looked at the phones with me.  
“I don’t think that you’re getting messages from a guy named Austin. We’re getting messages from someone who is in Austin…”  
“I don’t know anyone in Austin,” he said, furrowing his brow.  
“Goolsby… I think Alpha could be alive.”


	18. Awaken from your Slumber (CC POV)

The Cardinal couldn’t be sure if the pounding he was hearing was from the door or from his aching head. He could recall snippets of coming up to her room and attempting to be funny and charming with her but after he began kissing her his memory cut off and he drew a blank.   
He hadn’t opened his eyes yet but the room felt empty around him. Copia came to the conclusion that the pounding sound was indeed real and struggled to sit himself upright with the spinning his brain was doing. When he was sure he wasn’t going to vomit he stood from the bed and went to answer the door.   
Maybe Rayna had gone to get him breakfast or water and Tylenol. That would be wonderful.   
“I’m coming,” he croaked on his way across the room toward the insistent sound.   
Without looking through the viewer he yanked the door open and found the shorter of the two Ghoulettes standing in the hall with her hands on her hips.   
“What do you want?” he snapped. Had Copia known who it was he would have just let her keep knocking.   
“Where is Rayna?” she asked.   
This question gave Copia pause. She wasn’t in the bathroom, the door was open and the room was dark. He left Faith standing at the door and went back into the room. His nausea from the hangover intensified when he saw that every trace of Rayna was gone from the room.  
Without being asked in Ghoulette, as Copia thought of her, entered the room and began a search of her own. She saw Copia pull his phone out of his back pocket and rolled her eyes.   
“I’ve been calling her all morning. You think I would come pound on the door if she were answering her phone?”  
He stopped dialing and narrowed his eyes at her.   
“Why were you calling Rayna?”  
Faith was glad she had a mask on because he would have been able to read the guilt all over her face had she not.   
“She disappeared from the party last night and I hadn’t seen or heard from her. I just wanted to make sure she was okay. It’s pretty suspicious to me though that she’s missing and I find you in her room.”   
Copia’s voice was a roar, “I would never hurt her!”   
He brought a hand up to his forehead, regretting raising his voice.   
“Maybe you didn’t mean to but you and I both know she wasn’t happy here,” Faith said to her boss. She knew he would most likely turn his anger on her and maybe fire her but he had to face the truth. If he punished her for saying it, then so be it.   
He slumped onto the bed half from the hangover and half from the weight of knowing that the ghoulette was right.   
“I hope you find her,” Faith turned toward the door, “and that she’s okay when you do.”   
She left Copia sitting on the bed resting his buzzing head in his hand.


	19. All Aches, All Pains, All Drowned

“Rayna, you said you saw where he was buried. I think you need some more sleep. You’ve been through a lot recently,” Gools said.  
I explained to him how the grave was so different from where Omega was buried.   
“Resist tour?” I said, but he wasn’t catching on.  
“Rest-or. What if he’s there?”  
Goolsby didn’t appear to be convinced, “How would he have gotten there? Why would he be sending us strange, half-baked messages instead of just calling?”  
I thought about it, rereading the bits of words.   
“He was bitten and I gave him the cure, right?” I said, speaking my thoughts out loud and trying to string them into a coherent idea.   
“What if David wanted him back and the church agreed? He wouldn’t be there willingly…”  
“Maybe it’s all he’s got. ‘Help, alive, Austin…’” Goolsby muttered, “So what should we do?”  
I chewed on my thumbnail.   
“Well, first of all I don’t know if I’m crazy or it’s a coincidence. Maybe we should go there and see.”  
“If you asked your old boss, do you think he would tell you?”  
“Not a chance in hell.”

***

“So, let me get this straight. You’re going to fly to Austin to see if you can figure out if Alpha is still alive and David is holding him hostage?” Vind asked.  
His eyes went from me to Goolsby and back again. I could tell he was wondering if he should call the men in white coats.   
“I mean, yeah, that’s pretty much the plan,” I said. I added a shrug to give it the feeling that it was no big deal.  
“And if you find him?” Vind asked.  
Honestly, I hadn’t thought that far ahead. They say that if you hear hoof beats you should assume it’s horses, not zebras. I could be totally off about the messages but I had a gut feeling that something was wrong.  
“I guess we’ll do our best to get him out.”  
“When are you going?” he asked.   
“I looked and the soonest flight that works is the day after tomorrow at 4pm. We can get there, check in to a hotel, and I’ll go up to Rest-or to look around the next day.”   
I was making up the plan as I went along. If Alpha really was there I had no idea how to get him out.   
“I have to go into the shop tomorrow and work on a couple of clients, tie up some loose ends before we leave,” Goolsby said.   
“That’s fine, I need to wash clothes and repack my stuff,” I told him.   
“I would go with you guys,” Nim said, “because it sounds interesting but my tour hits the road tomorrow, you know…”  
“I know. Go melt some faces. We’ll keep you updated.”

***

I had gotten a shower and then climbed into bed in a tank top and pajama shorts while Goolsby went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. I had lay in the dark hoping I would doze off but sleep eluded me.   
Thoughts of Alpha and what might lie ahead cluttered my brain and kept me awake. Thoughts of Copia were woven in there too. I knew my descision had been hasty and I wondered what would happen when I returned to see Emmi. My heart felt heavy but I had to go to Austin. There was no way around it.   
I was still nowhere near sleep when Goolsby came in with his towel wrapped around his waist and turned on his nightstand lamp with the dimmer switch he’d plugged it into.   
“Rayna, are you sleeping?” he whispered from behind me.   
I rolled over and shook my head.   
“Nope, just laying here thinking.”  
“Would you mind rubbing my back for a minute?”   
“Sure, lay down,” I said sitting up in the bed.   
He lay down on his stomach, arms folded so he could rest his head on them. “It’s my lower back mostly but my shoulders are pretty tight, too.”  
I was on my knees on the bed next to him attempting to give him a good even massage but it just wasn’t working. I swung my leg over his thighs so I had full, even access to his whole back with both hands.   
“Am I hurting you?” I asked.   
“No. Thanks for doing this.”  
“I owe you one… no, probably about a hundred really.”  
His skin was wet from the shower so my hands rolled easily over the muscles of his back and I admired his large back piece. I dug my thumbs into the tight spots on either side of his spine and he sucked air in through his teeth.  
“Sorry!” I said pulling my hands back.   
“No, it’s sore but you’re in the right spot,” he said.  
I worked the lower part of his back for another minute then I leaned forward to reach his shoulders. He let out a long sigh and I could feel him let go of some of his tension.   
I, however, felt a growing warmth in my stomach that ramped up everytime I reached out to run my fingers over his neck and shoulders. I wasn’t wearing a bra beneath the cotton tank top so my breasts were brushing against the large tattoo on his back and getting me all excited. I paused and sat up straight to pull the thin top off and drop it onto the floor behind me.   
If he noticed he didn’t say anything but after a few more rounds up and down his back he started to shift from one side to the other.   
“You okay?” I asked.   
“Um, yeah. I just need to readjust,” he said. He reached beneath his hips and relaxed again but after another run up his back he stopped me.   
“Sorry, I have to roll over,” he said pulling his towel off and managing to turn with me still over his legs, “I could tell you took your shirt off.”  
Now that he was on his back I could see why it was so difficult for him to get comfortable while face down.  
I pretended that nothing was out of the ordinary despite him being at full mast laying below me. I ran my hands over his chest, massaging his muscles. Refusing to do anything about what was so obvious and moving onto rubbing his arms made him grin mischievously.   
He propped himself on his elbows.   
“C’mere,” he said and I finally kissed him. One of the things I loved most about Goolsby was that he was always tender. Even when he was feeling very passionate there was always a soft touch to him. I hadn’t called him with the intention to hook up but I would be lying if I said I didn’t miss his sweetness.   
He wrapped his arms around my back pulling me into his lap and leaving nothing between us but my thin shorts. I felt like I was hurting his legs so I got off of him and lay on my side next to him.  
“Hey, you, where are you going?”  
I didn’t answer him with words but kissed him softly. He moved in closer and I reached down to pull the covers up over us. His long hair was still damp and he pushed it back over his shoulder when it fell between us.   
I had been ready to go further since I had thrown my shirt on the ground but another thing about Goolsby, he liked to take his time. He pulled back from our kisses and ran the backs of his fingers along my cheekbone then he moved in again and nuzzled his nose against mine.   
I sighed heavily at the intimate gesture. Roughness had a place in the bedroom, like the way Copia enjoyed being pushed around, but the slow burn Goolsby provided was a welcome change.   
He scooted his hips closer to me and I reached down to finally take my shorts off. The bed had been chilly when I was trying to sleep but now that he was close to me the warmth was radiating between us.   
I pulled him over on top of me and wrapped my legs around his. Again his hair fell in the way, it tickled my nose and I brushed it away. He reached up to put it out of the way then leaned in to kiss me. It felt like pure electricity when he pushed against me at the same time.   
Goolsby began very slowly but all of the making out with him had me at the point that I wanted it all. I lifted my hips to take him farther in and he relaxed on top of me. I hugged him tight and we rocked together. It was slow but so good.   
He reached up to stroke my face. Our tangle of arms and legs was slow but fierce. The embers that had sparked when I was rubbing his back caught and I rubbed against him harder.  
The friction worked for both of us. I struggled to keep my eyes open and on his as I came but it was worth it. He let go shortly there after and the twist of his face while looking into his eyes was almost as amazing as the feeling in my chest. He gave me one more peck on the lips and pulled out, reaching for his towel. We curled up together, him with his arm over me. 

Mid-morning I stood in the driveway watching Vind load his bags into Goolsby’s car.   
“Let me know how it goes. Don’t die,” he said.  
“I’m shocked. You actually care about my well being?’ I snarked.   
He pointed over his shoulder with his thumb, “No, but I care about his,” he deadpanned.  
I shook my head at him and he smiled.   
“Sarcastic jerk,” I said and hugged him.   
He squeezed me tight then turned and got into the car. Goolsby was about to get behind the wheel when he stopped and came around to give me a peck on the mouth.   
“See you in a bit,” he said.   
“Fuckin’ gross,” Nim called out his window.  
I waved as they drove off. The moment the car was out of sight I felt anxious. It had been quite a long time since I had been completely alone anywhere. At the house Emeritus and the ghouls had always been around, not to mention Sister Imperator and Papa Nihil most of the time. The church was the same, there was always someone lurking.  
Inside I wandered a bit. Goolsby had amazing memorabilia from all kinds of classic movies and a vintage book collection to die for. After inspecting each room and making myself a sandwich and a cup of tea for lunch I had run out of much to do. I had washed my laundry and repacked the day before so I didn’t have to worry about that. I spent the rest of the afternoon reading a fabulous old book about Lon Chaney.

When Goolsby got home that evening neither of us mentioned Alpha and whether he was alive or not. Talking about it achieved nothing. We made dinner together, had a glass of wine, and I took a long luxurious bath. After the sun had set I fell into the bed and slept clear through until noon the next day.  
I could hear Goolsby moving around downstairs but I wasn’t quite ready to go down and join him. Instead I went to the bathroom then came back and retrieved my laptop from my bag.   
The screen lit up and I settled back into the pillows. After checking the usual social media I went over to YouTube and typed in Ghost live. The show from the night before already had a bunch of footage up. I scrolled down through the list and stopped on a video titled “Mary on a Cross”.  
I couldn’t remember hearing that song but I had seen the title on a very old vinyl that I had found in Papa Nihil’s desk drawer once.   
I started the video and listened to his words before the actual track began.   
“You might notice someone missing tonight,” Copia said and the crowd screamed. Some of them chanted my name.  
“Yes, I know, shh shh shh. Be quiet.”  
They all laughed.   
“Our dear Rayna is off for a few days but she will be back on the next tour!”  
The crowd lost their shit. It felt good to know how much they liked me and I was pleasantly surprised that he didn’t plan to off me but he was sorely mistaken if he thought I was coming back.   
“So, this song is dedicated to my lovely Rayna. It’s a song that Papa sang!”  
The song began and as I heard the lyrics my heart softened a little.   
“If you choose to run away with me, I will tickle you internally…”  
Oh my. It was a great song but the way he spoke about me seemed off. If he had been half as sweet and kind to me in person as he was in front of the crowd, I wouldn’t have left especially so late in the tour. There was only one show left.  
I shut the computer and put it back in my bag. Goolsby and I would be leaving for the airport in just a few hours.


	20. Deep in the Heart...

At the motel in Austin, I waited in the car while Goolsby went in to get the key. It felt really good to be back in my hometown. I watched the evening traffic roll and stop, worse than I remembered which had been bad already.  
I pulled out my cell phone and tapped in Carline’s number.   
“Hey, girl, where in the world are you now?” she said with the usual cheer in her voice.   
“Oh, it’s a little town called Austin. Maybe you’ve heard of it?”   
I had to pull the phone away from my ear when she left out a deafening screech.   
“Ahh! Why didn’t you tell me you were coming? I would have planned, like, a dinner or something!”   
“Sorry about the short notice. I absolutely have to see you while I’m here.”  
Goolsby came out of the front office towards the car.   
“How long are you gonna be around?” she asked. In the background I could hear her kids talking to her, “Is it Aunt Rayna? Is she here?”  
“I’m… not sure how long I’ll be here but it will be long enough.”  
Goolsby put the car in drive and pulled around to the back of the motel.   
“Yeah, it’s Aunt Rayna,” Carline said, shushing her kids.   
“I was wondering if you all wanted to go on a tour of Rest-or with me. I know Becks is looking to go into medicine when she starts college in a couple years.”  
“Please, Mom, please!” I heard her oldest beg.   
Carline sighed into the phone. I knew she wouldn’t want to go to Rest-or. She’d lost her husband in the outbreak and she hated the place. Despite knowing this I had to have her on board or the first step of my plan wouldn’t work.   
“Then I can take you out to lunch.”  
“Fine, a short tour, just for Rebecca.”  
“Great. I’ll meet you there at 10 tomorrow.”  
“Alright, you’re lucky I really missed you,” Carline joked, “See you tomorrow.”  
“Bye,” I said and disconnected.   
Goolsby had pulled the car into a parking spot and was looking at me as I ended the conversation.   
“What’s up with that? I thought we were going to try and get this done quickly,” he said, pulling the keys from the ignition and opening his door.   
We went to the back of the car to get our bags out and I followed him up the stairs explaining what I thought was the best plan of action.   
“I’ve been thinking about it and if Alpha really is here, David will know that something is up. He knows who you are. Carline and her kids are the perfect cover for me to go in and look around while they get the official tour and hopefully he won’t realize that I am on to him.”  
Goolsby nodded as we reached the door and he turned the key. Our room looked just like a million other motel rooms around America but we did have a nice view of the skyline off in the distance since we were on the second floor.   
I sat my suitcase in the corner of the room near the sink by the bathroom while Goolsby tossed the key onto the dresser and took a seat on the bed. That’s when I realized there was only one.   
“Did you do that on purpose?” I asked him with a grin I couldn’t hide.  
He stretched out backwards with his hands behind his head.   
“No, of course not. They are very busy with tourists and traveling bands. It was all they had,” he said.   
I stretched out next to him and lay my head on his shoulder. We lay there in the quiet with just the a/c making a low hum.

***

The next morning I pulled into the parking lot at Rest-or about half an hour early. I wanted to get a look at the comings and goings, see if there was anything out of the ordinary. Looking up at the building I could see where the lab was. It was the only part on the front of the building where there were no windows.   
The lot was more than half full, normal for a regular work day. I watched the front doors and nothing seemed strange as people came and went, using their badges to get in. I thought back to the day that Papa III had been brought here by a band of people who helped him after a car wreck. That was the first time I’d thought I’d lost him. If only there were a way for him to come back now…  
I jumped when someone knocked on my window.   
“Aunt Rayna!” Rebecca called through the window.  
Carline and her younger kid hadn't even gotten out of the car yet but her 15 year old was chomping at the bit to get inside and see the inner workings.  
I got out and locked the car.   
“Becks! You are so tall!” I said, giving the girl a huge hug.   
“Thank you so much for bringing us here!” she said.  
I saw Carline roll her eyes as she came around the front of the car with her 6 year old, Marcus.   
“We’re not gonna actually see… them…?” she asked, hugging me.  
I laughed lightly, “No, I promise. You will be on the official tour and I will stop by to talk to my old boss for a few minutes. I might be able to show you a few extra things but no one goes into the lab area, so no worries.”  
Carline pulled back and looked at me, “oh, I have missed you!”  
“I missed you, too.”   
It was so true, I had really missed her. When we talked I loved hearing what she was up to and how the kids were doing. I talked to her about Emmi and where I was going to go with the tour but I could never really get to the meat of what living in the church was like. She had been my friend for years before the outbreak and I was grateful for her.   
“Well, let’s go. I want you to have plenty of time to see everything before lunch.”  
I was able to type in my code at the door and it was good to know it still worked. At the front desk the young woman working looked up and she must have recognized me because her eyes went wide.  
“Good morning. I’m here to visit the main lab and speak with David. Please tell him that Rayna is here.”  
Shock colored her face and she didn’t reach for the phone.   
“Also, my friends are here for a grand tour.”  
Finally the young woman, whose name tag read Shelly, mumbled “Yes, ma’am.” and got on the phone.   
First she called the lab and told David I was there then she called the security office for them to send someone down.  
“We don’t run tours any more after the incident but for you and your friends, absolutely.”  
A man in a security uniform approached the desk and introduced himself. I waved bye to my friend and her kids as he led them off to take a look around the less secure parts of the office building.   
“Rayna, the doctor said you may come on up.”  
“Thanks, Shelly,” I said. She blushed when I said her name.   
At the elevator bank and I took a deep breath and reminded myself to keep my voice light and cheerful while scanning everything for any sign that David might be hiding something.   
I remained nonchalant as I rode up in the elevator, aware that there were cameras everywhere and that David could be watching me at that very moment. The doors slid open and I inspected the hall, there were a couple of lab techs milling about, taking restroom breaks or heading to the coffee pot but nothing seemed untoward. They had repainted since the last time I’d been there.  
I stepped out and walked to the door of the lab just in time to find David coming out, smoothing his white hair. He shut the door behind him fast. David plastered a smile on his face. The inner windows of the lab were lined with black plastic.   
“Rayna!” he said holding out his hand to shake, “such a pleasure, but why didn’t you tell me you were coming?”  
I shook his hand without taking my eyes off of the coverings.   
“Good to see you, what’s up with that?”   
He glanced over his shoulder as if he wasn’t sure what I was talking about.  
“Oh, yeah, that. We’ve put that up recently because techs were getting nervous.”  
He didn’t specify why they were getting nervous and I didn’t want to push it.   
“What are you working on today?” I asked, “I really miss this job and I wouldn’t mind getting hands on again. I think I’m about done touring and I would love to come back.”  
He cleared his throat and reluctantly opened the door.   
“No one in here today. It’s a deep-clean day.”  
I followed and found that it was true. There wasn’t a decedent or anyone else in the lab and there were special cleaning products sitting around, looking like they were recently in use. Disappointment settled in the pit of my stomach at finding the area looking so very normal and regular.   
That’s when I noticed it… the light over the safe room was on. Sensors inside the room automatically turned the light on when someone was detected inside. I didn’t mention it or indicate that I noticed. 

The visit was short because there was nothing going on. I told David that I would like to stop in the next day and then take him out to dinner in the evening just to catch up.  
He agreed but said it would have to be the day after next, we said goodbye, then I met Carline and the kids in the lobby. Before leaving I took them to the hallway that led to the cafeteria.   
There were quite a few pictures of famous people who had been brought back by our work. At the end of the hall just before the double doors to the dining room, was a picture of David and myself meeting the mayor and beaming with pride. I realized that was how Shelly at the front desk knew who I was so fast.   
Lunch with Carline was fun. It felt like old times except for how big her kids had gotten. Becks played with her little brother on the playground, their half eaten burgers sitting on the tables drawing flies, while we talked.   
“How have you been?” I asked Carline glancing at the kids.   
She gave me a sad smile, “Going.”  
“What do you mean?”   
“You know, just going, there is no other option. I just keep going. Work is good, I got a raise so that’s helped.”   
Inside I was really glad that I had paid for lunch but I wished there was a bigger, better way to help my friend. I had quite a bit of money saved up. I was paid for interviews after the outbreak and the money I had been paid for being released from the first tour with Emeritus was more than I could spend.   
“You can always call me, you know. If you want to talk or if you need anything…” I offered.   
She gave me a stern look, “That’s not who I am Ray! Besides, you’re doing all kinds of exciting things now and I don’t really have anything that fabulous to tell you.”  
“That doesn’t matter Carline, I want to hear about your boring days and your quiet moments. I long for that nowadays.”  
She shook her head at me and looked over my shoulder to check on the kids. They were running and climbing all over the fenced-in playground.   
“When are you going back?”  
I hesitated. Since reaching Austin I had come back to a kernel of who I was before everything else. I felt free and, despite the search for an answer about Alpha, I’d even felt happy.   
“I don’t know that I will go back,” I said.   
Carline raised her eyebrows at me.  
“What are you going to do then? Is that why we all went to Rest-or? You’re gunning to get your job back?”  
“No, I’m not sure what I would do but it could be something completely new. Who knows, maybe I’ll write a book.”


	21. The Uninvited

Goolsby and I had spent the next day staking out David’s house while he was at work, seeing how much downtown had changed since I moved away, and hiking up Mt. Bonnell for the best view in the city. David hadn’t been “available” for dinner that night so I planned to meet him the next day.   
I hadn’t asked why the light above the safe room was on when no one should have been in there but I had a feeling about it. If Alpha had been in the lab when I got there, David wouldn’t have had time to have hidden him anywhere else.   
We got back to the hotel room and I left Goolsby at the small desk, reading some Edgar Allen Poe, to get my shower. As I scrubbed my hair and washed myself I ran over the plan in my mind repeatedly.   
Since I would be going into Rest-or to work the next day, David would have to put Alpha at his house. He and I would go straight to dinner after work while Goolsby rescued Alpha from the house. Alpha, Goolsby, and I would meet up at the motel and then they would disappear. It was very simple, but it might not be easy.   
I shut off the water and squeezed my hair dry, wrapping my towel around my body and tucking it to keep it secure. As in most motel rooms the sink and mirror were outside of the actual bathroom. I opened the door and stepped in front of the mirror to comb my hair and put on my moisturizer.   
There was a knock on the front door and Goolsby put his book down meeting my eyes in the mirror. My heart skipped a beat. I hadn’t mentioned to David or Carline where we were staying and 9 at night was very late for housekeeping to be making rounds.   
Seeing as I was wearing only a towel, Goolsby stood from the table and went to the wide window above the a/c unit.   
“The outside of the window is dirty. I can’t see anything,” he said.   
There was a fire plan posted on the part of the door that should have had a viewer so Goolsby flipped the security latch closed and opened the door as far as it would allow.   
“Oh, shit…” he said.   
I could hear a man’s voice outside but I couldn’t tell who it was. Goolsby shut the door and released the latch then opened it fully. I spun around when I saw a flash of red in the mirror.   
There he stood. I had no idea how he knew where I was. For a moment I entertained the idea that he could read my mind but I shook myself out of that ridiculous thought.  
“May I come in?”  
He looked at me only, not taking into consideration that Goolsby was there as well. I, however, did look to Goolsby. He raised his eyebrows and shrugged, leaving it all on my shoulders.   
“Is it just you?” I asked.  
“Yes.”  
“Fine, come in.”  
He stepped through the door and looked incredibly out of place in the plain room. He wore his red suit and shiny red shoes. I wondered what people who didn’t know who he was thought when he walked down the street.   
“May we have a moment?” he asked, finally addressing Goolsby, who was still holding the door open.   
Once again Goolsby turned his eyes to me and I nodded at him even though I didn’t want to. I felt like Copia’s request was an order. Gools reached for the key on the dresser then stepped out but turned back to me.  
“I will be right outside this door. If you just yell, I’ll be here in a heartbeat.” He shut the door.   
Copia took a moment to look around before he approached.  
“I forgive you for… him. When are you coming back from your little vacation?”  
Oh man, he was just going for it.   
“I’m not,” I said.  
He cocked his head, “Well, I put myself on the line to come get you.”  
Copia was so close I could smell his aftershave.   
“I don’t want to live at the church, I don’t want to dance in the show anymore, and I don’t want to… be with you.”  
Understanding colored his features.   
“I know I was uncaring, neglectful,” he paused staring into my eyes, “I added a song to the set list. It was for you.”  
“I heard it. I like it but it won’t bring me back.”  
He crossed his arms over his chest and stood taller, “You have to come back.”  
“Why?” I raised my voice at him, “You lied to me, ignored me, you were cruel to me…”  
“That’s exactly why!” he yelled, matching my intensity.   
The door banged open and Goolsby stalked into the room, ready to make Copia disappear. I held up my hand, showing him it was okay and he shut the door again.   
“I told Sister that it was my fault that you left and I would come make it right. If you don’t come back I end up in a glass case, too!”  
My mouth hung open. I didn’t want to be with this man considering the way he’d treated me, but I also didn’t want him to suffer the same fate as the man I had loved.   
“I can call her and tell her there are no hard feelings, that it isn’t your fault.”  
He shook his head with vigorous insistence, “She wants you there for your daughter.”  
“Look, I have something bigger to worry about tomorrow so I need you to leave.”  
He narrowed his eyes out of curiosity, “What are the two of you up to?”  
I realized what I had said but couldn’t think quick enough to back track.   
“It doesn’t matter, really, but I just don’t want you here.”  
He raised an eyebrow and put an index finger to his lips.   
“Hmm, now this intrigues me. What could you possibly be here for? Is he that special?”  
The wheels were turning in Copia’s head.   
“Being here isn’t about Goolsby,” I said, “I’m just visiting some friends I haven’t seen in a while.”  
“Ah, that sounds nice. I can’t wait to meet them,” he said. Then he looked around the room and noticed Goolsby’s book. He picked it up and read a few lines.   
“The Tell-Tale Heart,” he said, closing the book and placing it back down, “one of my favorites.”   
I pulled my towel tighter around my body as he sauntered back toward where I stood. He pulled off one of his leather gloves and placed a hand on my chest just above the towel line.   
“Hmm, it seems your heart is also telling a story. What could you possibly be so riled up about that you don’t want me here for?”  
He removed his hand and continued to study my face. I could see that I had no choice.   
“I am trying to find out whether my old boss is hiding something about the outbreak,” I said.   
“I knew there was something more you weren’t telling me,” he said. The look on his face showed smug satisfaction.   
“You know, maybe you can help me. I am going to take David to dinner tomorrow while Goolsby checks out his place for information.”  
He nodded, “That’s good. You can get what you’re looking for and then the morning after you and I will be on a plane back.” Copia turned on his heel and headed for the door, leaving me clamoring for words to argue.  
“Where are you going?” I asked.  
“I have my own room. You will be leaving with me tomorrow and I wouldn't want to interrupt your last night with one Mr. Argyle Goolsby. By the way, I see the attraction.”  
Gools was already at the door when Copia opened it. They nodded at each other and Copia went off down the second story walkway. Gools came in and shut the door, closing the latch again.  
“What the hell is he doing here?” he asked.   
“I don't know how he found us but he wouldn’t take no for an answer. I have to go back.”  
“What? What about Alpha? At first I thought you were crazy but… I have a feeling that something is off and we have to see this through,” Goolsby said quickly.   
“Shh, it’s fine I promise. I didn’t tell him what we’re really doing, just that we have to find some information that David has about the outbreak. I’m actually thinking he can help me keep David from suspecting anything.”  
Gools ran his fingers through his long hair.   
“If you think this can still work…” he blew out a long breath, “then let’s do it.”


	22. A Wrench in the Plan

Goolsby took the car we’d picked up at the airport to David’s house so Copia drove me in his rental car to the restaurant. When we parked I was touching up my lipstick in the mirror and he surprised me by coming around and opening the door for me, offering his hand. While he was shutting the door and locking the car I double checked that I had the sedative that I’d brought just in case.  
“You look lovely,” he said, “but I much prefer you in the blue dress.”   
I looked down at the plain black dress I’d gotten off the rack earlier in a rush to get ready for dinner.   
“Thanks,” I said.   
We crossed the street and I looked up at the building. It was an older, more atmospheric restaurant downtown near the Rest-or building. Copia had called ahead and we were to be seated in a more private area, out of sight of the main dining room. That alone made me grateful that he had shown up.   
I wasn’t surprised to find David in the vestibule when we arrived. I had been able to keep calm and not mention anything related to Alpha or the outbreak but I could tell as we had worked together that day he was losing patience having me around.   
I didn’t mention it or ask why but I knew. I was becoming more convinced by the second that he was hiding something.  
“So good to meet you,” Copia said, extending his hand to shake.   
David looked at the hand and then at me, unimpressed.   
“The Cardinal here is my new boss.”  
That made him shake Copia’s hand but it was obvious that he found his appearance strange.   
“Your table is ready.”  
We followed the hostess and she brought us to a lovely table with place settings already put out. Copia pulled my chair out so I could sit and I placed my napkin in my lap.  
The chatter between us was pleasant and I worked hard to mention common ground topics that we could all talk about but it wasn’t easy. As our second round of wine was poured my phone buzzed in my purse. I reached down and read the screen without taking the phone out.  
“We have a problem. Back up plan.”  
Texting back up plan meant that I needed to slip David the sedative. I had told Copia that could happen but didn’t tell him why.  
Shit, I put the phone back and turned my attention to the table trying to breathe normally. Copia looked at me and could tell something was amiss. I met his eyes and raised an eyebrow. He got it and leaned over to David, promptly knocking the basket of bread all over my ex boss and the floor.   
As soon as David bent over far enough I sprinkled half of a crushed tablet into his red wine. I gave it a swirl to make sure the powder wasn’t visible and waited for them to climb back into their seats.  
“I am so sorry,” Copia said. He raised his wine, “To new friends.”  
We each picked up our glasses and toasted… then we drank. Our main course came and I excused myself.   
“I’m going to wash my hands, be right back,” I said. As I rose from my chair I slipped my purse over my arm and made sure I didn’t walk too fast.   
In the bathroom I pulled out the phone and called Goolsby.  
“Yeah?” he said.   
“What’s wrong? Did you find anything at the house?”  
“He’s here but I can’t get him out.”  
My heart exploded in my chest. Alpha was there.  
“Why can’t you get him out?”  
I heard a shuffle on the other end.   
“Rayna?”  
My breath hitched in my throat and my eyes welled with tears.   
“Alpha?” I whispered.   
He took no time with hellos.  
“I have a chip in my neck. It’s a tracker and if I leave the house it will activate.”  
I should have thought about it beforehand. When we brought people back we always implanted them with a kill switch. If they went rogue or didn’t do their upkeep and went sour we could deactivate them before they caused trouble. Apparently David had refined it to keep decedents within an area or a building.  
“Okay, we’re going to have to get you to the lab somehow to take it out. Do you know how he’s been activating it when you move from place to place?”  
“In the lab he just does it by computer but when he brought me here I thought he did it on his phone,” Alpha said. His voice sounded weak.   
“He should be out soon so I'll check. If I can’t find out how to deactivate it then I won’t be able to take it out.”  
There was a pause.   
“How are you?” I asked him.   
“Just focus on finding out how to get this shit out of my neck and I’ll be better,” he said and the line cut off.   
After washing my hands I left the restroom but peeked around the edge of the hallway at the table. Copia and David were still chatting but David’s shoulders were starting to droop and when he spoke his words were slow. Perfect.   
“Sorry for the delay. How is your food?” I asked David.   
“I’m more interested in this wine…” he said, attempting to pour himself some more. He missed the glass at first and when he sat the bottle back on the table there was more wine on the tablecloth than in the glass.   
“I think you’re good on wine,” I said to him, sending a sideways glance at Copia.   
Our waiter approached the table, “May I get you all more...oh.”  
He stopped when he saw David leaning farther over in his chair. Copia rose and straightened David up in the seat.   
“We will be going. A little too much, eh?”   
“I’ll be taking care of the bill,” I said.  
Copia got David to standing but practically carried him out the front door while I handed over my debit card.   
I watched them cross the street and Copia get David into the backseat.  
“Thank you ma’am,” the waiter said, returning my card and receipt to me, “Good luck to your friend.”  
“Thanks.”

In the car David was out. I dug around in his pockets and found his phone before I got into the front seat.   
“We’re going to Rest-or but Goolsby might be a little late,” I told Copia searching through David’s phone.   
“Why?”  
“Extra security at his house, that’s all.”   
I knew the moment would come when I would have to admit what this was all about but I figured the later in the game, the better. Searching through David’s phone was an absolute mess. He had a crazy amount of apps for all different kinds of weather, math, and science topics. My heart sank as I scrolled through screen after screen.   
I opened a couple of apps that weren’t what I was looking for but then I thought to bring up the search bar and search the name of the company that made the chips. There it was.   
I went into the app and found the list of switches he had control over. There were several but I chose the one that was created most recently- a few days after Alpha had “died”. There was a slide on/off button and a red circle next to it to “Deactivate”. Carefully, I slid the button to the left to turn it off then called Goolsby.  
“I think I got it,” I said, “Did you hear anything?”  
I heard Gools talking in the background then he got back on the phone.   
“He said he felt it buzz,” Goolsby said.   
“Good, get out of there. I will meet you in the parking lot of the lab.”

Copia pulled into the parking lot of Rest-or and there was no one else there. It seemed to take forever for the other car to turn into the lot and join us. I was standing behind Copia’s rental car leaning on the back of the trunk and he sat inside keeping an eye on David. Goolsby pulled up in the spot behind ours but I didn’t see anyone with him.   
When Goolsby got out of the car, I was all over him.   
“Where is he? Did he get out?”  
Goolsby held up his hands to calm me but before he could tell me what had happened someone sat up in the backseat and the car door opened. Out stepped a blond haired, blue eyed man in faded green scrubs. He was thinner than he had been when I last saw him and stubble colored his chin but it was him.   
Time seemed to slow down as I approached him. I put my arms around his neck and stared up into his face.   
“You’re really here,” I whispered.   
He smiled as brightly as he could but he seemed tired.   
I didn’t hear when Copia got out of his car but I definitely heard it when he started yelling.   
“What the hell is going on here?” he yelled, coming up behind me.   
I turned my back to Alpha, throwing my arms out to either side to protect him.   
“You lied to me!” Copia roared.   
“Well, how does it feel?” I yelled back.   
He paused, breathing heavily. He shook his head at me but I couldn’t tell if he was disappointed or if he knew turnabout's fair play.  
I lowered my voice so I wouldn’t draw attention to our group in the parking lot after hours, with a man passed out in our car.   
“If you don’t want to end up in that box, you’re going to help me," I told Copia.  
He looked past me to Alpha and shook his head then moved in close so only I could hear him.   
“I will help you, to show you I mean what I say when I tell you I want you to come back.” He kissed me on the cheek leaving me deeply confused then opened the back door of his car.   
“Now, who is going to help me get him inside?”


	23. Get the Lead Out

Goolsby helped the Cardinal get David into the building after I unlocked it with David’s code. They led the way to the elevators, Goolsby knew the way, and Alpha and I followed, his arm draped over my shoulder. I loved the closeness but the truth was that he was so weak, he had to use me to steady himself.  
“Is he good to you?” Alpha asked quietly.  
“He will be now that I’ve gotten him wrapped up in this,” I said with a sigh.  
We all crowded into the elevator and I took a good look at David. He seemed to still be out, he was even drooling. We would have to work fast and possibly give him another round if we took too long.   
They wrestled David out of the elevator down the hall to the lab. I opened the door and helped Alpha to one of the gurneys. He stretched out and sighed.  
“He’s had me locked standing up most of this time. This feels like a feather bed.”  
“You just rest, we’re gonna have that thing out of you in no time,” I said, “You guys can put David over there on that table.”   
I pulled out the chair at David’s desk and logged in. I easily found Alpha’s chip as I had used the program on the laptop many times, and double checked that it was turned off.   
“Alright, Gools, get your gloves on. I’m gonna put him under.”  
I put Alpha on the in-room monitor and set up a syringe for twilight sedation.  
“Cardinal, go two doors down on the left into the surgical suite and grab me the rolling monitor,” I called over my shoulder. I didn’t hear him say anything but when I glanced back I saw him smiling as he headed out the door. The man liked being bossed around even when we were breaking all kinds of laws.   
I shook my head and grinned to myself. Maybe this would be the turning over of a new leaf. David was sprawled on a table next to Alpha but I would need to keep him from moving while we worked. We kept straps for the occasion that a decedent got out of hand so I went to the drawer beneath the centrifuge and retrieved them to use on my old boss.   
“Here you are,” Copia said pushing the monitor to David’s side, “anything else I can do for you?”  
We caught eyes and I couldn't help the grin that popped up on the corner of my mouth again, “No, thank you.”  
He winked at me and moved out of the way. Goolsby was going through drawers to find what he would need to open a cut in the side of Alpha’s neck. Sterile gloves, a scalpel, tweezers, and suture thread. Having done implants at the tattoo shop gave him a good idea of what he would need to gather.  
He rolled a chair over to Alpha’s side as I injected him and had Alpha count backwards from 100. I had an oxygen mask over his face and an eye on his heart rate. Goolsby made the first cut  
It was a long five minutes as I waited for Gools to announce that he’d found it. I had prepared a sterile field for the chip to lay on and I cleaned it with alcohol. Under normal conditions what I planned to do was not only unethical and illegal it was also very gross but I didn’t have time to set up a new chip before David woke up.   
While Goolsby sewed up the cut in Alpha’s neck, I made one in David’s. As I worked I had to force my hands not to shake. Gently I pulled back the skin and found the spot where David had put Alpha's. I moved David's muscle aside and put the chip below it, then let the tough tissue relax back into place. I brought the skin back together and prepared to suture the tiny wound.   
I was nearly done when David’s hands began to twitch and then ball into fists. His monitor started beeping faster as he was becoming more alert.  
“Cardinal?” I whispered. He was standing across the room but he had seen the movement as well.  
“Please hand me the syringe on the counter to your left.”  
He got the full tube and brought it to me. I pulled the cap off and slid the needle into David’s arm. He was starting to move his feet now too, fighting the pill we had given him.   
I fought to keep my hands steady as I pressed the plunger slowly, keeping an eye on the monitor. David’s eyelids fluttered and I was scared he was going to start thrashing before I could get the meds into him. Goolsby had finished working on Alpha and saw what was happening. He popped his gloves off and released the break on Alpha’s gurney to roll him away from the table David rested on just in case.  
The fluttering of eyelids stopped and David’s heart rate slowed to a normal level. Now that I could be sure he was out a little longer I finished sewing him up. I cleaned the area well with alcohol and removed the straps.   
Alpha was already coming to as I hadn’t given him much sedative. He would be loopy for a while but it looked like he was alright. We would need to leave as soon as possible.   
“Start cleaning up. By the time we’re ready to go Alpha should be able to walk. Cardinal, can you please take these straps and put them back in the drawer?” I asked, taking my gloves off and wrapping them in the sterile layout to toss in the biohazard bin. He did as I had asked and I moved to the computer to reactivate David’s new accessory. When the Cardinal was done tucking the straps into the drawer I noticed from the corner of my eye that he left the room and went down the hallway.   
We knew that there were reanimates who didn’t like to follow the rules and were tempted to remove their chips. It really would be a simple process as they weren’t usually buried very deep beneath the skin. So we had a trip sensor on it. If there was a change in temperature or pressure that signaled it was being removed from the body before being turned off, it would shut them down automatically.   
I went into the account David had set up for Alpha’s chip and turned it on. Then I reset the password to a series of capital and lowercase letters, numbers and special characters. I made the sequence as long as I could and closed the program. David would never be able to deactivate his own chip or remove it without risking instant death. Served him right. I opened his desk drawer and took out a small pad of paper. I grabbed a pen and flipped it to the first blank page.   
“What you did was unconscionable. You have the chip and it is activated.”  
“I’m done here,” I said rolling back from the desk. I dropped the note onto David’s chest.   
“Where did he go?” Goolsby asked. He had gotten Alpha to a sitting position but the former ghoul wasn’t quite keeping his body upright on his own.   
I looked around and saw that Copia still hadn’t come back from wherever he’d gone. That bastard had run off. I should have known better than to trust him. He’d burned me yet again.   
“Forget him,” I said and went to Alpha’s other side.   
“Hey, can you try and get to your feet?” I asked him.   
It took a couple of tries but we got him up and out of the lab. I hit the elevator button with my elbow while trying to keep both hands on Alpha. I was more than a little surprised to find that Copia was in the elevator when the doors opened.   
“I thought you’d turned tail and fled,” I told him as we three got on.   
“Really? I told you I was here to prove to you that I want you to come back.”  
The doors opened on the ground floor and I let Copia take over for me in helping Goolsby get Alpha to his car. Once the ghoul was resting in the back seat Goolsby got behind the wheel.   
“I’ll meet you back at the motel,” I said and he drove off with a wave.   
Turning back to Copia, I found him looking satisfied with himself, leaning against the car with his arms crossed over his chest.   
“What?”  
“Aren’t you going to ask me what I was doing when I left?”  
“Do I want to?” I countered.   
He gave a small laugh, “Yes, Rayna, you do.”  
I narrowed my eyes at him, “Okay, I give. What were you doing while you were out of the lab?”  
That self-satisfied look intensified and he moved toward me slowly.  
“I was copying the footage from last night to this night on the camera console behind the desk. There will not be any record that we were ever here.”  
My jaw dropped and his shit eating grin grew larger.   
“Thanks,” I said, shaking my head, “I can’t believe that that didn’t occur to me. I would have gotten us all in so much trouble. What made you think of that?”  
He rested his hands on my waist and moved in to whisper in my ear.  
“You know you asked me how I knew where you were?”  
I nodded and shivered with him being so close.   
“I saw Mr. Goolsby in the hotel lobby from the security tape the night he came to get you. Then it was easy to find where he’d used his card to check into the motel here. Sister knows some people.”  
I sighed. I wanted to find this level of sleuthing sexy but it was a bummer that it hadn’t been easier to escape.   
While I was contemplating the situation it hadn’t occurred to me that Copia had gone from whispering in my ear to kissing my neck. My breath hitched in my throat but it wasn’t because of his lips… it was because I thought I saw movement in the building.   
“We have to get out of here.”


	24. No Room at the Inn

Back at the motel Copia parked next to Goolsby’s car. 

“I am really so thankful that you showed up,” I said to him unbuckling my seatbelt.

“Well, I thought it would be easier than this, that’s for sure.”

There was a long pause between us but neither moved to exit the car. 

“You are coming back, right?” he asked. 

I nodded. 

“Then it was worth it.”

He got out of the car and came around to open my door. 

“Thanks,” I said climbing out.

“Would you like me to walk you to your room?” he asked. 

I was surprised that he was offering for me to stay with Goolsby and Alpha. I figured he would have bundled me right off back to the church. 

“That would be nice,” I told him and slipped my hand around his arm. 

At the door we paused and it felt like he was dropping me off after a date. He pulled his room key out of his pocket, ready to turn in I guess. 

“I can’t really say I had a great time but I’m glad it worked out well for your friend.”

“I know he’s not your ghoul but I am grateful for your help.”

He nodded and leaned in to give me a kiss. I brought my arms up around his neck and pulled him closer. I parted my lips and he seemed pleased, pressing harder against me. His hair felt soft beneath my hands and he smelled lightly of cologne. I was tempted to keep going but we mutually pulled away. 

“Good night,” he said and went back in the direction we’d come from. I knocked on the door and saw Gools pull back the shade to see who it was. I waved at him and he came over to open the door. 

Inside I found Alpha stretched out on the bed but more awake than he had been when we left the lab. Goolsby took a look out the door and then closed and locked it.   
“Hey,” Alpha said, smiling when he saw me.

“Hi.” 

It was all I could say. He was alive, not in great shape, but alive. I took a seat on the bed next to him and held his hand.

“How are you feeling?” I asked. 

“Tired. I haven’t laid in a real bed in so long. I’m amazed that you guys got to me.”

“How did you get here?” I asked him. 

He shrugged his left shoulder and winced, it was the side where Gools had removed the chip. 

“I guess David worked out some kind of deal with the church that since they were done with me, he could have me to test my blood.”

“That’s what he’s been doing?”

Alpha nodded, “Taking it, testing it, he’s even injected a bit of it into other people and at least once that I saw, himself. I was like a test animal to him. He never really said much to me about why.”

“Well, you’re kind of a hybrid at this point. You weren’t quite dead when I gave you the shot so he has to have some plan…” I trailed off trying to figure out what David could have been working on, “but it doesn’t matter now because you’re out.”

Alpha smiled at Goolsby, “Yeah, I’m free.”

I felt a charge in the room and I also felt strongly that I wasn’t a part of it. 

“Well, you’ve been through a lot. I’m going to head to Copia’s room and let you guys get some rest.”

“You’re leaving?” Goolsby asked. 

“I’ll see you in the morning. Besides, the bed isn’t big enough for all three of us and I don’t want to crowd him.”

I got up and put the few things I had unpacked into my bag. 

“We’ll sleep in and then have breakfast. I have to see Carline again before we leave and then I’ll head back to the church and you guys… you have the world at your fingertips.”

I rolled my bag to the door and saw myself out. I had noticed the Cardinal’s room number on his key fob when he’d pulled it out of his pocket at my door so I made my way down the walkway and knocked. 

I heard the lock tumbled and he peeked out of a sliver of the open door. When he saw that it was me he opened the door wide and motioned for me to come in. He was wearing only his black pants. 

“I hope you don’t mind,” I said stowing my bag and trying not to stare at his bare chest, “it was a little crowded over there.”

He shut the door, “Not at all. Please, make yourself at home.”

“Thanks. Do you mind if I jump in the shower?”

“I was just about to get in…”

“That’s fine, you go first. I mean, I should have guessed,” I said motioning to his bare torso.

“Or we can go together?” he said, raising an eyebrow.

“Okay.” 

I headed for the bathroom, trying to walk more confident than I felt. I started the water and let it run over my hand until it got warm. He still hadn’t come into the room so I was unsure of what to do. 

I got naked and was about to step into the shower but stopped. Instead I walked out of the bathroom and found him looking through his suitcase still in his pants. 

“Are you coming?” I asked in my best come hither voice. 

He straightened up to answer me. Upon finding me nude, one hand resting against the door frame, he dropped the bottle of shampoo he’d been holding. 

“Uh, yes, yes,” he picked up the conditioner and reached for the shampoo, “on my way.”

He rushed to the bathroom door and promptly dropped both. It was a hint of who he had been the first night we had dinner and I had to stifle a giggle. Instead of picking them up a second time he came straight for me. Before I could say anything he’d brought one hand around my back and pulled my body against his. His other hand went into my hair and he kissed me passionately.

I could feel his cock through his pants and wasn’t sure if we would make it into the shower. I pulled away just long enough to turn the water off. We were both panting and I was glad I’d ended up coming to his room. 

He let go of my hair and brought his hand to my belly, sliding it lower and lower until it landed between my legs.

“Yes,” I moaned as he kissed my neck and collar bone.

I reached for his pants and began undoing them. He moved away so that I had room to work and his back hit the wall. 

I left him leaning there while I brought his dick out. The pants were so tight that they’d kept him from standing at full mast so once he was free he got even bigger. 

“It’s been a while…” he admitted, “I’m glad we’re together.”

Ignoring the undertones of what he said I managed to get the pants down around his ankles and he lifted his feet one at a time for me to remove them. He seemed to be in clumsy mode and I didn’t want him trying to walk then face planting into the edge of the tub or something. 

Once clear of all obstacles I ran my hands up his thighs to his lower abdomen. His cock twitched as my hands passed by on his skin and I pressed him away from me as he tried to strain toward my lips. 

“I’ll take you into my mouth when I’m ready. Got it?”

A smile traced his lips. 

“Yes, Miss Rayna.”

“Nice work. I’d say that deserves a reward.”

I licked my lips and kissed the head of his dick. He twitched again and his desperation made me wet. I looked up at his face to find that he’d closed his eyes.

“You WILL look at me.”

“Yes, Miss Rayna,” he squeaked.

I closed my hand around the base of his dick and held him firmly then wrapped my mouth around him and slid as far down his cock as I could. There was still a good bit I couldn’t get in my mouth. I didn’t want to admit that he was superior to Papa III in any way but it was a fact that he was slightly bigger. 

I continued up and down for several minutes but finally I stopped. 

“I can’t take it anymore,” I said looking up at him with doe eyes, “Please, fuck me.”

He reached down and helped bring me to my feet, turning me to switch our spots so now my back was against the wall. 

Lifting my right leg and bending his knees, he slid into me. Just going down on him had made me slippery wet and every time he slid into me our bodies came together to massage my clit. Our mouths met and I devoured him. 

He thrust all the way into me and made small circles with his hips. The consistent pressure against me made my legs seize up and I lost it. I heard him chuckle to himself.   
“Put me down,” I said when I could speak again.

He let my leg down and I dropped to my knees again to finish him off. I worked firmly, with gusto, happy that he was getting close. Just before he let go I pulled my mouth back, opened wide, and ran both hands quickly up and down his cock until he came on my face and into my mouth. Some even landed in my dark hair. I was really gonna need that shower now. He gazed down at me all messy, ran a finger over my bottom lip, and brought it to his own mouth. 

In the hot shower there was no more funny business. We took turns beneath the water then got out and got ready for bed.

“It’s strange to see you in anything but your suits or your cassock.”

He looked down at his black cotton shirt and pajama pants. 

“A man wants to be comfortable when he’s resting,” he shrugged. 

I pulled on my long sleep t-shirt and moved the covers aside to climb into bed. He got in next to me and opened a book while I did some research on what David might have been doing with Alpha’s blood. There was no precedent for what Alpha had been through, therefore nothing to read on the subject. Instead I went over some peer reviewed papers, including one of my own, about the regular use of our drug cocktail. 

I was so lost in what I was reading that I didn’t notice Copia drop his book on his chest and doze off. My eyes were starting to burn from the tiredness so I closed my computer and put it on the nightstand. 

I made sure to place Copia’s bookmark in the page he’d left off on and commended him in my mind for not being the kind of person who bent pages in his books. I put his book on top of my laptop and prepared to snuggle down into my pillow but it felt strange for him to be there next to me. 

I rolled over and did my best not to wake him when I lifted his arm and snuggled up under it, my head on his chest. I could hear his heartbeat and finally thought of him as a person instead of just a boss figure. 

All things considered, I’d had a nice night with him.


	25. Go Your Own Way

I woke after sunrise the next morning. Copia wasn't awake yet and he was facing away from me. I stretched and rolled over to spoon him.

His hair smelled really good. The fact that he'd brought his own shampoo and conditioner on this short trip told me that he cared about it a lot. I lay there for a few minutes dozing off and on but I didn't really want him to wake up to my arm around him, too vulnerable.

At the sink I brushed my teeth with one hand while I texted "Good morning." to Goolsby with the other.

"Alpha is still sleeping but I'm out getting breakfast for everyone. When I get back I'll let you know."

"Thanks," I texted back.

I rinsed my mouth out and noticed in the mirror that Copia was sitting on the side of the bed, stretching.

"Hey," I said, turning to lean against the vanity, "how long have you been awake?"

He got up and shuffled toward me.

"Long enough," he said with a wink. He went into the bathroom and shut the door. I had to smile to myself for thinking I'd pulled one over on him.

By the time Goolsby let me know he was back, we were both dressed for the day.

"The guys have food, do you want to go on over there and have breakfast?"

He shook his head, "No, thank you. I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure? I bet he brought an assortment of different things."

Copia's voice, so calm a moment before, turned icy, "I upheld my end of the bargain to help you but I draw the line at having a meal with them."

"I understand," I told him. I pulled my purse up over my shoulder and stood on my toes to kiss him on the cheek.

"I'm going on over."

"I'll be here."

His voice was much softer and when I waved at him before going out the door I could see pink rising in his cheeks.

"Good morning!"

Alpha opened the door when I knocked and hugged me tight.

"Man, you already look so much better!"

There was quite a spread on their small table, I knew Gools would come through. First thing onto my plate was fruit but the cheese danish was calling my name so I had one of those too.

"What time does your flight leave?" I asked.

Goolsby rolled his eyes, "You're gonna have to talk to him about that."

I looked to Alpha who appeared ready to sell ice to an Eskimo.

"What's going on?"

"I have to see her..." he began.

I automatically started shaking my head.

"Yeah," Alpha argued.

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Rayna!"

I was quiet.

"You know how much it means to me. Just one time for maybe an hour but I HAVE to see Emmi."

I nodded. I understood how gravely important it was to him. The flipside of that coin was that it was extremely risky for everyone involved including Copia.

"So you're going to the church?" I asked.

"I'm leaving soon and I'll be at a hotel near the church until you can bring me some new ghoul attire. Then we can go to the school."

"Good. Copia and I aren't leaving for a few more hours so we won't be on the same plane. He absolutely can not know that you're going out there."

"I know. Where is he anyway?" Alpha asked.

"He said he was here to help me out but he didn't want to hang around with you guys. No offence...?"

"He's not going to tell them about me, right?"

"No, I really don't think so. I mean, he's complicit so it would be on him too."

"After he's seen Emmi," Goolsby said nodding at Alpha, "then he'll head out to stay with me."

"If you do anything professionally, you'll have to stay anonymous," I said.

"We'll worry about that later," Alpha said.

"Yeah. I'm meeting Carline and the kids before we go to the airport so I guess this is goodbye for now."

I hugged Alpha and said "See you in a couple of days. Text me when you get a phone, okay?"

"Will do. Have a good flight."

I then turned to Goolsby, "Thank you," we said at the same time.

"You came and got me in the middle of the night, no questions asked. Thank you so much."

"Well, you managed to help me get my best friend back," he said, "so thank you."

I hugged him tight, my heart feeling warm.

***

Carline had been starstruck at first when Copia and I met her and the kids but he turned on the charm and she quickly mellowed out. Our time together was too short but I had to get to the airport. I hugged my friend and gathered her youngest kid into my arms, squeezing him tight.

On the plane Copia was engrossed in his book again and I was thinking of a way that I could thank Carline for her help. I logged in to my bank and started an education account, transferring a large sum of my savings into it. Then I emailed Carline the login information. If I was going to take advantage of her daughter's educational aspirations, the least I could do was help her achieve them.

***

Our car pulled up in front of the church and we waited for the driver to get our luggage out of the trunk. Copia shook his hand and thanked him then we took the handles of our suitcases and went inside. At the top of the stairs the Cardinal stopped me.

"Rayna, this trip was interesting. I have to say I enjoyed your company last night. Would you like to come stay in my room?"

I guess he saw something in my face because he quickly added, "You're not required to, I just thought I would offer."

"I need a little time to unwind. Maybe I could visit a little later?"

"Yes, that sounds nice. I'll see you in a little while."

He kissed me softly on the mouth and then went on down the hall and turned the corner. I liked the energy between us and smiled to myself.

When I reached out to open my bedroom door I found it locked. I didn't remember locking it but I had been gone over a month so who knows what had happened while I was away. I opened it with my key and found nothing out of place inside. I propped my bag near the chest of drawers and took a seat on the bed.

I had felt so free and hopeful with Goolsby, so to be back here in this drab room without any options felt crushing. The shining grace was that I'd get to see Emmi and Alpha together one more time. I stretched out on the bed, my head on the pillow, thinking about how things would be from now on. I hadn't slept on the plane and I could take an early evening nap but when I closed my eyes I couldn't help but feel uneasy.

I got the feeling that I wasn't alone. It was the same stomach twisting feeling that would come over me in the hallway in the basement but worse. When I settled and got silent I could hear faint breathing. It was the classic sensation of the monster under the bed. If you put your feet down to run, you'll be eaten but if you stay they'll come out and you'll still be eaten. You can't win.

There were many tales of the spirits that haunted the castle, spectors centuries old. I didn't usually let them get to me but the feeling that something was in the room with me was too strong.

I shifted, getting ready to bolt for the door when I heard him whisper, "It's me."

I began to breathe again and leaned over the edge of the bed to find Alpha staring at me from beneath the old frame.

"Are you trying to get yourself sent back to David? What are you doing here? I was going to come see you tomorrow."

"Couldn't wait," he said sliding out and climbing onto the bed with me. I couldn't be mad at him for it, I was too happy to see him.

I got up to lock the door then returned to the bed, pulling his arms around me tight. I'd just closed my eyes when I heard my door knob rattle. He lifted his head a little, half asleep, but his eyes came open wide when the knocking started.

"Just a second," I called as I jumped from the bed.

Alpha got to the floor, trying to get back beneath the bed as quickly as possible. He was so tall and the bed so little that it took him a minute of struggling before he was fully hidden again.

Once I was absolutely confident he wasn't visible, I opened the door.

"I was waiting for you but I just couldn't wait any longer," Copia said.

He handed me a rose he'd picked from the garden.

"I know you are tired from our trip but I... need you."

I opened my mouth to protest but he cut me off.

"As you said to me in the library 'Trust me, just relax. I'll do all the work.'" he stepped into the room but I moved in front of him.

"Wouldn't you like for us to go to your room? The bed is bigger and you have that armoire full of fun."

He didn't bat an eye or answer just shut the door behind himself and started pulling at the hem of my dress. I pushed it back down and put a stern look on my face. I turned him around, his back to the bed, hoping that Alpha couldn't see what was going on. He had urged me to keep the Cardinal happy, no matter the cost, but I wasn't sure he'd want to see it so up close and personal.

Instead of trying to stall or slow the action, I went full force to get it over as quickly as possible for Alpha's sake. Once I had the Cardinal on his back across the bed, his feet resting on the floor, I undid his pants and moved my hand in.

It was obvious that he'd come to my room ready for me. I stroked his shaft while licking the tip of his dick. The enthusiasm that he had so seemed to value in me during our first encounter did not go unnoticed or unappreciated. I met his eyes as I ran my lips as far down his cock as I could. The visual and the feeling of being nestled against the back of my throat made him let out a growl I hadn't heard from him before. It turned me on.

I pulled my mouth up and off of him to slide my tongue flat along his underside. I knew Alpha could tell what was happening as I perched on my knees in front of the bed, the Cardinal's feet on either side of my thighs. I wondered if he would turn his head away or if it excited him at all. I got my answer in the form of a hand on my inner thigh. I jumped when he reached out to touch me and Copia felt the difference.

"What happened?' he asked.

"Just a cramp in my foot," I said.

He began to sit up, "Why don't you climb up here and I'll make it feel better?"

I shoved against his chest until he was mostly horizontal again.

"I'd rather taste your cum tonight."

No man could argue with that and he let me return to work unaware of another man's hand on my body.

I liked giving head, it made me excited, and having Alpha touching me while I did it was killing me. It felt clandestine and dirty. It felt good. He slid his fingers along my lips, spreading my natural wetness around. I moved my mouth faster on Copia. He writhed beneath my hands, unaware of what was going on inches below his body.

Alpha slid his fingers into me and I moaned against the Cardinal's skin.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," he groaned.

I nodded and kept working. I felt his body tense and Alpha thrust his fingers in and out of me faster. I continued to make noises, the smooth inside of my lips vibrating against Copia's cock. That sent him over the edge and before I thought to prepare he was cumming down my throat.

The feeling wasn't unpleasant, I swallowed as he continued to release and throb. I didn't remove my mouth from him until he'd begun to soften. I reached down and pushed Alpha's hand away, climbing on top of Copia on the bed. When I kissed him I hoped he could taste himself on my mouth.

"May I?" he asked, reaching for the hem of my dress again. I pushed his hands away.

"I'm good, really."

"If you insist but I'm getting you double next time," he growled.

His sleepy smile told me that he was satisfied with the outcome of things. He tucked himself in and stood up, stretching. He gave me a peck on the mouth and left for his own room.

I shut the door and leaned against it as Alpha began to shimmy out from beneath the bed once more. He was on his feet fast and pinned me right where I stood. I pulled my skirt hem up and he grabbed my underwear so forcefully that he tore them a little, wrestling them from my legs. I pushed his jeans off of his hips and they hit the ground.

He was thinner than he'd been when we'd said goodbye but he was still strong enough to pick me up. I wrapped my legs around his hips, dying for him to fuck me. He didn't disappoint. I held onto him tight as he thrust into me and my back knocked against the door.

"We're making too much noise," I gasped. He turned and carried me across the room by the window.

I savored every inch of his body touching mine. I thought the chance to be with him was gone forever. His legs bent as he came inside of me but I knew he would never drop me. His twitching and the warmth on my thighs as he spilled out of me made me come too. He never put me down, just carried me to the bed where we collapsed into fitful sleep.  
I was thankful that he'd come to the church tonight. I actually probably wouldn't have slept much if he hadn't.

The next morning I was awoken by someone standing over my bed. My vision was blurry when I opened my eyes. I felt Alpha beside me and knew we were both dead. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and realized it was Faith, back in her usual attire and mask.

"Who the fuck is this? You didn't even lock your door!" she angry-whispered at me. "If Sister or the Cardinal had come in here before me you'd both be out behind the roses! I was mad at you but I don't want you dead. Satanas, smarten up!"

She turned to stalk out of the room.

"Faith, wait you don't understand."

She turned back just short of opening the door.

"I know you're mad. I know we have a lot to work out but can you please help me? I need to get him a ghoul suit so he can go see Emmi."

Her face changed. She was connecting the dots in her head.

"I am so sorry," she said, looking at him with respect in her eyes, "I didn't realize."

"Please?" I asked.

"Give me a few minutes, I'll be right back," she said.

Faith came through and brought a full costume with a new mask.

"Don't get me in trouble!" she said.

"We won't, I promise. Thank you!"

"Sure," she said to me. She nodded at Alpha and then left.

***

Alpha dressed and waited in my room while I showered. I was in and out in record time. Back in the room I dressed and dried my hair while he watched me in silence. When I was done I turned to him and gave him a once over.

"You can probably pass for Aether or Swiss if no one looks to closely," I said to him. "You look really good, you know."

"Thanks. You seemed to like me well enough without it last night," he joked.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked.

I knew his ultimate plan was to see Emmi but I wasn't sure Sister would let me go so soon after I'd run away.

"I want to see... him," Alpha said quietly. "I didn't see him before they sent me away."

I nodded, unable to see his expression but the sadness in his voice told me all that I needed to know. He missed his friend.

In the hallways on the way down I longed to hold his hand and comfort him for the task at hand but I didn't dare. I was supposed to belong to the Cardinal and I didn't want to make waves or invite any questions.

When we entered the doors of the main chapel I hung back as Alpha approached the three glass coffins. He paid respects to Papa I and Papa II then stopped at the foot of Papa III's pedestal. I could hear that he was saying something but couldn't make out the words at the back of the huge room. Soon I saw his shoulders begin to move up and down, he was crying.

I went to him then, putting my arm around his waist and resting my head on his upper arm. We stood there in silence for a while. I heard the doors come open and I jumped, my whole body tensing. I put some space between us but Alpha didn't move to look at me just whispered, "It's fine, act natural."

"Put your hands in your pockets."

"What?"

"He'll know you're not Swiss, put your fucking hands in your pockets."

Luckily Alpha was quick.

I peeked over my shoulder and saw Copia, in his stage attire, striding down the aisle. He seemed curious as to what we were doing there. None of the new ghouls had been acquainted with Emeritus.

"Hello, Rayna," he said to me. He turned his eyes to Alpha and sized him up for a moment, I prayed he didn't notice the height difference, it wasn't much but it was there. He nodded a greeting to him then turned his attention back to me.

"I needed more incense for the thurible," he said, " band rehearsal will be starting soon." He went up to the altar and opened a box at the back of it. He retrieved a small bag, closed the box, and joined us at the foot of the coffin once more. He made it a point to stand between us.

"He was a good showman," Copia said putting his arm around my shoulders, "but I will put him to shame." If he noticed my displeasure at the comment he didn't let on. He removed his arm from me and clasped the incense in both hands.

"Do not be late," he warned Alpha then he went down the aisle with that cocky walk of his and left us alone again.

"I don't like him," Alpha said.

"I know. He isn't all bad. I mean he helped you. The church brought him in to build our numbers and I have a feeling, just from seeing him on this first tour, that he's going to do well at it."

I wasn't sure that I should tell Alpha what I was thinking but he was going to find out soon enough so I might as well be the one to break it to him.

"He recorded Dance Macabre."

Alpha's head snapped around on his neck, "He what?"

I didn't repeat myself.

"Emeritus wrote that for you!"

"Ssh! Keep your voice down," I kept my eye on the doors, "I know. That's what I told him but hearing it done by the band, I think it will be the one, you know, the song that gets in people's heads and makes them followers."

I could tell he wasn't convinced. I lifted the black cloth covering his mouth and kissed his lips softly, a benefit of the new masks made for singing.

"It's okay. I was angry at first too but every time I dance to it, I'll think of him," I said, echoing what Copia had told me.

We looked back at Emeritus, lying there cold.


	26. Secrets Laid Bare

The next morning I found Sister Imperator in the kitchen making her morning tea. 

“Sister? I wanted to ask if I could visit Emmi. I thought a mother daughter day might help her cope with my long absence.”

She inspected me for a moment. 

“Of course. I’ll let Papa Nihil know that you’ll be making another trip. He’ll be delighted.”

“I was thinking that just I could make the visit,” I said. 

She shook her head. “Rayna, I don’t trust you nearly that much.” 

“Yes, Sister.” 

That afternoon I got ready and met Papa Nihil at the car. At the last minute Alpha climbed in, dressed in his stolen new era ghoul attire. 

“I didn’t know you’d be joining us,” Papa said, “Which one are you?” Bless the old man’s terrible vision.

Alpha’s wide eyes met mine.

“He’s saving his voice. Have to be in top shape, you know.” 

“Ah, yes, good man.”

At the school we didn’t have to wait for Emmi to go to lunch. When Nihil was with me we were allowed to pull her out of class if we chose to. The music teacher had seen Papa Nihil and dragged him into her classroom to tell the children about the saxophone. 

Alpha and I walked with Emmi out to the empty playground. She seemed suspicious of him in this new get up. He hadn’t said anything to her in the school in case someone overheard but when we reached a bench and sat down he leaned close to her and said, “You have gotten so big in the short time since I last saw you.”

Her eyes grew big and she threw her arms around him, recognizing his voice. They chatted for a while and she told him all about her new life. She asked if he would take her on tour again. The look in his eyes was sad but he explained that he wouldn’t be on tour any more. Her disappointment cleared quickly when he offered to push her on the swings.   
I watched them, this would probably be the last time they would see one another for a while, if ever. They ran around in a game of chase which had to be overheating him in his black suit. Then she simply snuggled into his lap for a rest. 

Soon it was time to take her to her next class. He led her to the door of her classroom and gave her high fives. I got down on my knees to look into her eyes.

“Remember, don’t tell anyone he was here, okay? It’s like a big game of hide and seek.” 

She nodded, a confused look on her face, then gave me a hug that nearly crushed my throat before running into her classroom to greet her friends. We found Papa Nihil in the front hall of the school. He was surrounded by lady teachers, late to their own classes, vying for a small touch of his attention. I took his arm and led him out to the car much to their disappointment. 

Alpha kept out of sight while we all ate dinner that night. I was fielding lascivious looks from both Copia and Faith but mostly kept my eyes on my plate. It would be my last night with Alpha and I didn’t want anyone interrupting it. The moment the table was cleared I rushed up the stairs to my room where Alpha had hidden. 

In the hall outside my door I was stopped by the blue haired seamstress, “Oh, good, there you are. I need you to try on another outfit they ordered for the show in Mexico.”

“Can I do it in the morning?” I asked. I had precious minutes left with Alpha and I didn’t want to waste them playing dress up. 

“I have a lot to get done before I get some well deserved vacation time so no, you can’t wait until tomorrow.”

I followed her down the hall and turned left toward the sewing room. She put me in shapeless black dress with a belt and then tossed me a head covering to put on. The shoulders of the garment were a bit big and I had to wait on the pedestal while she pinned it, counting as the seconds ticked away. I stood frozen while she worked and inspected the nun’s habit in the mirror.

“Is this really going to be my new costume?” I asked.

“Just checking,” she said. Her snippy tone kept me from asking anything else and she wasn’t offering the information.

Finally she was pleased with all the pins and tucks she’d made and said I could take the garments off. I didn’t fold them up all neat and tidy this time, I would have but I had no time to spare. I dropped the costume on the table and thanked her. 

At my room I unlocked the door and swung it open. Alpha sat on the bed, his elbows resting on his knees, his masked head bowed. I kicked the door closed, not glancing back, and went to him. I wanted to climb onto his lap facing him but he pushed me back. I tried again and once more I was rejected. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked. He turned his head toward the door but said nothing. When I followed his gaze to the corner behind the door the blood pumping through my heart froze.   
There stood Copia, his hands clasped behind his back, staring at us with death in his eyes. Well, this was it. I planned to beg them to let me write Emmi a letter before they killed me.

“Rayna…” said the Cardinal. He sounded as if he was addressing a teenager who’d just been caught sneaking back into the house in the middle of the night. 

I watched him closely, scared he was going to rain punishment down upon me at any second but he never moved. He seemed awfully calm for what he’d discovered. 

“I came to your room to see you, pay you back for the other night. Because you were not here I decided to come in and… make myself comfortable as I waited. You can imagine my surprise to find a man in your room.”

I looked at Alpha but he wouldn’t meet my eyes. 

“At first I thought he was one of our guitar ghouls and I thought ‘Damn, Rayna, you just can’t keep it in your pants.’. Then, upon making polite conversation, I realized he is not one of mine at all. Tsk tsk.”

He moved closer to us now. I stood from where I’d been kneeling in front of Alpha and moved back, still worried Copia would lash out.

Instead he placed a hand on Alpha’s shoulder as he sat hunched on the bed. 

“I am not going to tell your secrets, Rayna,” Copia said, “after all I was involved in these exploits so it would not serve me to share.”

I breathed a sigh of relief but I could tell from his voice there would be stipulations. 

“But…”

There it was.

“You will get him the hell out of here as soon as possible or I will personally take care of him. Do you understand?”

The forceful attitude actually gave me a little thrill but I nodded and averted my eyes.

“And you…” he turned on Alpha who finally looked up at him, “may go. I know Rayna made a trip to the school so I assume you did too. You have five minutes to say your goodbyes. If you ever return I promise you will end up in that farce of a grave they dug for you.” 

Alpha nodded. Copia gave me a glance filled with different emotions. I read anger, disappointment, and maybe even some hurt. As he shut the door I felt my stomach drop. I had let him down. Any of the good things going on between us were shattered and it was all my fault.

I took Alpha’s hand and he stood from the bed. He embraced me and I lay my head on his chest. This goodbye was not as sad as the last, at least I would know he was out there somewhere in the world. He stroked my hair softly.

“You’re going to stay with Goolsby?” I asked him. 

“Yeah. Thank you so much for saving me…”

I shook my head and he went quiet. He didn’t have to thank me. 

We didn’t have to talk anymore after that, just held each other in the few minutes we had left. I lifted the fabric beneath the mask and pressed my lips into his. He pulled me in so close that I nearly couldn’t breathe but I didn’t care. 

“Goodbye,” he said placing his hands on my shoulders and firmly removing me from him. 

“Bye,” I said softly. When he shut the door behind himself I didn’t feel as horrible as I had when I thought he would be killed but my heart was heavy. It was heavy for Alpha, Emmi, myself, and for Copia. 

I spent the rest of the evening giving my dusty, unorganized little room the attention it deserved and unpacking my suitcase. I lugged my dirty clothes basket down to the basement laundry facility. I could have just sent it to be washed but I was running out of clean laundry and wanted it as soon as possible. 

The hamper landed with a thud next to one of the washing machines. I was loading in the first round of my laundry when I got the distinct feeling that I wasn’t alone. I looked back up the stairs but I was certain that no one else had come down after I did. 

The only other place anyone could be was down the long, cold hallway toward my practice room. I didn’t see anyone down there but the light from the laundry area didn’t reach that far. I started slowly down the hall and wished I had brought my phone with me for the flashlight feature. 

“Hello?” I called. 

My voice echoed around the stone walls but no one answered. I held my breath and listened. Nothing. 

I kept going despite the knot in my stomach and the fear in my chest. I saw something near the floor at the end of the long passage and considered running back upstairs but my feet still carried me forward. When I was finally close enough to pick the object up I saw that it was a male ghoul mask sitting atop the rest of the costume. It was still warm. I looked up at the stone wall in front of me. It was identical to the rest of the hallway. Apparently I’d found how Alpha got in and out.


	27. Strangers in the Dark

Copia’s discovery in my room that night drove a wedge between us just when I was thinking and hoping that we would be moving closer together. I understood his disappointment and even his anger at me for what had happened and once again I found myself on the receiving end of a cold shoulder. 

Old Rayna would have sulked and pleaded with him. She would have sought comfort in Faith’s arms or plotted an escape because she was lonely. This time around though I knew this was all on me.

The situation with Alpha had given me a hard pause on my self centered bullshit. Finding him alive, actually pulling off the insane task of freeing him, and then getting to see him with Emmi again made me remember that life had a lot more to it than just me. 

I focused on things I could do to contribute. Working on the garden or taking over housekeeping duties from the other clergy members to give them a break. I sat in my usual seat at dinners and while Copia was polite, he was reserved. There were no more secret smiles or flirty glances. 

On nights I couldn’t sleep I would wander in the rose garden and breathe in their calming scent. One particularly lonely night as I walked the moon was nothing but a sliver in the dark sky and the wind carried a slight chill. Sunrise would be coming in a couple of hours and I hoped to snatch a little bit of sleep before the day began. 

I got up the stairs and continued on past my door. More often than not on these nighttime jaunts I would go to the end of the hall and stand admiring the portrait of Papa Nihil in his youth. The old man had seemed to be slowing down recently and I worried about him. I was embarrassed to admit that I stood there longer than needed to be just slightly closer to Copia… and maybe to hear if he was up to anything. 

In the hallway upstairs I passed my own door and went to the end of the hall as usual. I approached the corner toward the portrait to my left and let out a strangled croak when someone came around the corner and ran right into me. 

“You scared me!” I said, holding my hands to my heart. It was highly doubtful I’d be getting any sleep after that fright. 

“I’m sorry,” the blonde woman said. She was dressed in nice clothes but they and her hair and makeup were just off enough that I knew where she was coming from and what she had been doing. 

“Can you point me toward the stairs?” she asked. 

Just as I was about to give her directions Copia’s door came open. I wanted to crawl in a hole and disappear. He stuck his head out and saw the two of us standing there. My feet were frozen to the spot and when he saw me there he was like a deer caught in headlights. He was shirtless but wearing his black pants. 

“Everything okay, ladies?” he asked with extreme caution.

“I was trying to leave and I scared the goodness out of this poor woman,” the blonde said. She was a bit too bubbly for me but I knew there was inherent bias to my feelings.  
“How do I get back to the stairs? I was distracted when we got here.”

Copia shot a look at me and I wanted to show my contempt for the situation but I kept my face neutral. This was my fault, after all.

“Down this hallway and take a right. The stairway goes directly toward the front doors,” he addressed the blonde.

She went back to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. 

“Thanks handsome,” she said then started back toward me.

“Again, I am so sorry that I scared you. Have a good night.” 

She took off down the hallway. Copia and I looked everywhere but at each other while we listened to the sound of her high heels on the stone floor. It took a painful amount of time for the sound to fade away.

Once it was silent we seemed to be stuck. He didn’t retreat to his room and I didn’t go back around the corner. Finally we looked at each other. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked.

I shook my head, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Uh...eh," he thought about it and looked like he was debating it in his head but finally let out a dejected “No.”

“Good night,” I told him and I left.

I had known that he was having company, to put it tactfully, but I hadn’t seen any of his visitors in person before that night. It wasn’t my place to have any concern over it but I did. Safely in my room, I cried myself into a fitful sleep.

Dinner the next night was incredibly awkward. Neither of us addressed the other directly until Rain requested the bottle of wine that sat between us on the table. Copia and I reached for it at the same time. My hand got to the neck of the bottle first and his landed on top of mine. Our eyes met and I tried to let go but he squeezed my hand. It wasn’t mean, it felt more like a warm hello. He let go and kept his eyes on his plate for the rest of the evening.

When Papa Nihil had finished his food and placed his napkin beside his plate, signalling that dinner was over, Copia couldn’t get out of the room fast enough. He grabbed his linen napkin from his lap, swiped at his mustache, and threw the napkin onto the table. He strode out of the room quickly with Sister’s suspicious gaze trailing him. I took my time rising from the table to avoid an uncomfortable encounter in the halls. As I passed her, Sister gave me a stern look as well.

After what had happened the night before I didn’t want to risk running into another of the Cardinal’s conquests so I stayed in my room. I was running through a sequence of yoga for relaxation and sleep when there was a knock on the door.

My heart began to beat faster with the hope that he had come to mend our rift. I looked in my mirror to see how my hair looked pulling the hair tie out and trying to comb through it with my fingers. I looked down at my boring pajamas as the second more insistent knock filled the room. There was no time to change into anything sexy or cute. I gave up trying to spruce up my appearance and went to the door.

I took a deep breath and unlocked it with a smile. 

That smile was gone the second I found Sister Imperator at my doorstep. 

“Hello Sister,” I said, respectful but disappointed. 

“Rayna,” she said, stepping through the door. 

She inspected my room with a look of distaste. 

“I’m sensing turmoil in your relationship with our Cardinal and I am not pleased with it.”

“Yes, Sister.”

“Don’t ‘Yes, Sister.’ me! He said when he went to get you on your ridiculous jaunt off to do Satanas-knows-what that once he got you back here you two would be in line.”  
I took a seat on my bed to be lectured.

“I know that things have been rocky but…”

“I don’t want to hear excuses, Rayna,” she snapped, “I expect you to fix it.”

Whenever Sister Imperator was around I felt like a small child. Her air of cold dominance made everyone she scolded feel that way. 

“Yes, Sister,” I said, eyes on the floor.

“Good. Mexico is fast approaching and I want everything… everything… in order before we leave.” 

She turned on her heel and went out the door. I expected her to give it an epic slam but the quiet click was more intimidating coming from her. She meant absolute business. 

Would he even want to hear an apology from me? Was there any chance that he would accept it? I had to try. I rolled up my yoga mat and slid it beneath the bed. 

Sitting down to my laptop felt too impersonal for a letter to such an old fashioned man. I closed it and ran down to the library where there was plenty of stationary stowed in the desk down there. 

I sat down and tried to organize my thoughts and feelings but they were a mess. I put pen to paper and just began writing. 

“Dearest Cardinal,

I am so sorry for the hurt I have inflicted upon you with the myriad of mistakes I have made. There is no excuse for how I conducted myself and regret fills my mind…”

I re-read what I wrote, grimacing at how formal and stuffy the letter was. I discarded that paper and gave it another shot.


	28. Dear Cardinal (CC POV)

It was after midnight and Cardinal Copia lay in his bed awake. The red satin sheet covering his naked body wasn’t enough to keep him warm in the old church. The gymnastics that had taken place on his bed about an hour ago ended with the blanket shoved off the end of the bed and he just hadn’t cared enough to go pick it up.

Copia looked over at the blonde woman, Cheri, asleep next to him but felt nothing. He’d wished she left like she had the first time he’d had her over but, alas, she was free from work the next day and decided to take a nap before driving home. 

He surveyed his bedroom and sighed. While he thought about trying to get some sleep, having this woman in his room was distracting and uncomfortable. When his eyes fell on the armoire for the tenth time he climbed out of bed and opened its doors. 

First, he pulled out his robe and put it on. He didn’t want Cheri catching him nude and unaware. Then Copia opened the top drawer and brought out the old pocket watch with the engraving of Satan on it. 

It was the only thing he had inherited from Papa Emeritus III and Rayna had told him that she had given it to him for Christmas. He felt the weight of the watch in his hand and flipped it open. The clock face read 12:09, it had probably stopped not long after Papa III was dispatched and couldn’t wind it again the night of his last show. When Copia had received the watch he was tempted to wind it but knowing what he did now, he was pleased he hadn’t.

A rustling outside of his door caused the Cardinal to startle and click the watch shut. He’d been lost in thoughts of Rayna and what a mess their relationship had become. He placed the watch back in the drawer and closed up the armoire. 

He had locked the door when bringing his paramour home so there was no worry of an intrusion but why would Rayna be back in his area of the house in the middle of the night after their most recent debacle? Copia didn’t want to open the door to find Rayna and have her see the woman in his bed so he put his ear to the door and waited. 

There was a sound at his feet and when he looked down he found the corner of an envelope sticking beneath the door. He reached down to take the paper, opening the door as soon as he stood back up but the hall was empty. 

He flipped the lock and returned to his spot on the bed, fetching his blanket from the floor along the way. Back in bed, propped against his pillows, he turned the letter over and over in his hands, afraid of what it might say. 

Was it a declaration that she was leaving again? If she decided to leave he would let her go this time, not because he wanted her gone but because he wanted her to be happy. With a deep breath and even deeper concern, he opened the envelope.

Dear Cardinal Copia,  
I’m sorry that I hurt you. I know that we were forced together by circumstance but I have grown to like you quite a bit.   
I screwed up, you screwed up. Can we try again?  
Rayna

Her direct words surprised him, the letter was so short and coarse. Copia read it repeatedly. It wasn’t the kind of letter he would have written to her for sure but it fit her personality. A glance over at the woman in his bed forced him to admit that she was, in fact, not taking a nap but would stay all night if he let her and probably ask for him to take her to breakfast in the morning and pay. 

He folded the letter and slid it back into its envelope, placing it on the nightstand. Then he turned over and woke Cheri. Her eyes were barely open before he was handing her the clothes she’d left around the room and telling her that he’d had a nice time but that he really did need some rest. 

Confused and only half awake the woman got dressed and left. He locked the door and returned to the bed to read over Rayna’s letter a few more times.


	29. Rekindled

The next day I got ready and made my way to the library for a long day of doing nothing but reading. When I got to the door it was slightly ajar but a cursory look inside revealed no one. Many of the texts weren’t in English and they were so old that I was reluctant to pull them from the shelves and flip through them. 

The newer books were on the second floor so I leisurely wound my way up the staircase to resume the search. I ran my fingertips along the spines of the books as I went and let my mind wonder. It was a surprise to find Copia standing at the small window in the reading nook. He stood, shoulders squared and hands clasped behind his back, staring out at the grounds. 

I stepped back around the corner where I could barely see around the shelf and spied on him. I wondered if he’d read the letter I’d slipped beneath his door the night before and if it had made any difference. He probably assumed that Sister Imperator forced me to apologize. Yes, he could be an ass and most of the time he was distracted but I knew that I wanted him to be happy even if it meant that I would have to live with running into blonde strangers in the middle of the night forever.

“The ancient stairs are beautiful but they are not forgiving to even the lightest of steps. I know you’re there,” he said, still looking through the window. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t expect anyone to be up here. I’ll go…”

Deep down I wanted him to stop me but I got all the way down the stairs before he spoke again. 

“Rayna,” he called. 

I turned and looked up to find him with his hands along the railing, peering down at me.

“You do not have to rush off, you are welcome to continue your browsing but please show up to the dress rehearsal at three this afternoon. Do not be late.”

I nodded and left even though he said I didn’t have to. He didn’t seem to be feeling as uncomfortable as I was but I couldn’t stand the tension even if it was only in my head. His not mentioning my letter gave me the impression that it had been for nothing. 

This newly announced rehearsal confused me. If I had been told about it, then I had completely forgotten. In my room I pulled out the printed rehearsal schedule I had been given and found no mention of one for that day. Strange but who was I to argue? 

I left the note and went to the shower. Placing my ear to the women’s bathroom door felt foolish but I did not want to run into Faith in a place where we would both be nude. I had seen her in the halls but she was often with the tall ghoulette and there was no chance to talk to her around the church without someone getting wind of it and the news getting back to Copia. 

Luckily it was silent behind the bathroom door. I got in and got out as quickly as I could while still doing a thorough job of shaving. The tiny costume held nothing back and I wanted to be smooth.

I did my hair and make up and threw on my robe to go pick up my costume from the sewing room. I knocked and waited. After knocking a second time there was still no answer so I went in to change. I really didn’t want to be late. It was easy to find my boots but I had to search the rack to find my tiny bag on a hanger. Once I had it I ducked behind the screen to change in case anyone came in. Once everything was stuck and adjusted I came out and sat on the tailor’s platform to tie on my sky high boots. 

I climbed to my feet from the low platform feeling good about all the squats I had been doing and turned to double check everything in the mirror. It all looked good but then something in the reflection caught my eye. A large black garment bag that I was certain hadn’t been there during my fittings was hanging from a hook on the wall all by itself. It was larger than any other bag I’d seen for costumes and it struck me that it was separate from all of the other outfits.

There was a sharp spark of curiosity in my belly and I approached the black garment bag. The fact that I was going to be late for the three o’clock call time didn’t cross my mind in the moment. 

I reached for the zipper at the top of the bag…

“Hey! What are you doing in here?”

It was the blue haired seamstress who’s name I’d learned was Mattie.

“Sorry! I was getting ready for rehearsal and…”

Mattie gave me a strange look when I mentioned rehearsal.

Curiosity got the best of me and I pointed at the bag, “What’s in there?”

“None of your business.”

“Okay. Sorry.”

I tossed my robe on as fast as I could and left making sure to close the door softly. Mattie’s brusque demeanor kind of scared me sometimes. 

The whole way down to the rehearsal studio I couldn't get that bag out of my mind. 

Once I arrived at the viewing room I found that the practice space was dark inside and no one else was there. I’d taken my robe off already and tossed it over the arm of the couch but wasn’t sure what was going on and felt overexposed. 

I stood there thinking I had been tricked and was about to leave when a recording of Dance Macabre began. The spot light came up and there was Copia in his black suit. The recording was the music only and he sang the song to me through the mic. 

I loved the shimmy he did during the solo and admired his legs as he posed on the stairs. By the time it was over I was dancing along with the song too. When the last bit of the music ended he came into the viewing room and embraced me. 

“What is all this?” I asked, giggling at his swagger despite being confused about what exactly was happening. 

“I know that things have been strange between us lately,” he said.

Strange felt like an understatement.

“I’m… sorry about the interaction that took place near my room the other night. I could tell that you were upset…”

I started to protest but he let me go and raised a finger to his lips for me to be quiet. 

“You were right, on the bus. They just want a little bit but they aren’t there for the right reasons. Cycling through women on a nightly basis doesn’t have the same feeling as seeing you every day and talking to you.”

There were no words. He had really come to this conclusion after what I had done? I was stunned.

“You look ravishing,” he said trying to wrap his arms around me again.

I pulled back.

“So, what now?” I asked looking up into his face.

“I got your letter and I agree- a new start. No grudges, no resentment, and no fooling around on the side,” he said bringing his hands back to my body, “unless we ask first.”  
“It’s a deal,” I whispered as Stand by Him began over the speakers.

“Mmm, yes,” he said, bringing his face down between my tits. 

I ran my fingers through his hair. He pushed me backwards a few steps until I felt my boots hit the couch and I landed on my butt laughing. 

He tugged my tiny shorts off and pulled them over my boots, then he brought my legs up over his shoulders. 

His mouth was hot on my pussy and I pressed my hips up toward his face. I had grown to adore that mustache of his. His tongue was very enthusiastic now compared to the first time.

Getting into it, I brought my hands up to touch my tits but there wasn’t much sensation through the Grucifix stickers. I peeled them off and dropped them onto the couch beside me. 

The Cardinal saw what I’d done and before I could reach back up to touch myself his hands had replaced mine. I melted back into the couch and let him go. Just as I was coming he removed his mouth and put his palm against me as I pulsed. 

“Ugh, you cut me off! That could have been way bigger,” I said and stomped my boots on the floor. 

He reached for his fly.

“I promised you doubles, didn’t I?” he smirked, “I couldn’t let you have it all at once.”

“Ooh, that’s right…”

I lay back and spread my legs for him. I had shivers watching him stroke his cock twice before sinking into me. 

He brought my legs straight up together, tight, and wrapped one of his arms around them for leverage. With his free hand he played with my tits. 

I know that his goal was to make me come twice but it he was enjoying it just as much as I was. 

Copia was getting so into it that he was kissing along my ankle down to my calf and he bit me hard. The pain took me out of the moment and shocked me so much that I reached out and slapped him in the face. 

He froze, surprised, then smiled. He let my legs down and dragged me forward to the point that my ass was hanging off the couch and he banged me harder. 

I reached out to run my fingers through his hair and he leaned his head into my palm. Just as he relaxed into the gentleness I yanked a handful of his hair so hard his head moved to the side. He sucked a deep breath in through his teeth and sighed, curling his lip at me.

Then, seemingly without warning, he came in me. He hunched over and thrusted until he could quit shivering. Without missing a beat he pulled out and replaced his dick with his fingers, his palm massaging circles over my clit. He descended upon my neck, kissing and nibbling. I couldn’t do much more than moan as I contracted around his fingers a second time and shook beneath his weight. We collapsed together on the couch. He rested his head on my bare chest. 

Eventually he got up and tucked himself back into his pants. He reached out for me to take his hand and helped me up from the couch. It was good he did because I was shaky on my platforms after my legs were so tensed. 

There was a small stack of towels on a shelf in the room for when we would sweat after rehearsal so I grabbed one and cleaned his cum off of my thighs. I didn’t see a point in putting the costume back on so I just balled it up and shoved it into the pocket of the robe after I tied it on. 

“Would you like to go for a walk?” Copia asked. 

I laughed and looked down at myself, “Like this?”

“I’ll accompany you to your room so you can change if you’d like.”

“Uh, yes, please.”

I put my hand in his and let him lead the way. He and I strolled easily through the halls, joking and laughing. He pointed to portraits on the walls and told me about the people in them and he helped me manuver the stairs.

At my door he was a gentleman and waited outside while I got dressed. It was good to change my shoes. Dancing in them was great but they were not made for long walks.

“Cute,” he said when I slipped out of my room.

I’d picked a black dress with small red roses on it and a pair of black Mary Janes. 

We picked up our conversation right where we’d left off. It was fun and comfortable to be with him now. This might end up okay after all.

Out in the garden it was a beautiful warm evening. We’d been fooling around in the rehearsal area so long that dusk was beginning to fall. 

“It’s really lovely out here at this time of day,” I said. 

The roses, all different colors, had a hue of orange from the setting sun. After talking about how nice it was outside we fell into an awkward silence. The quiet between us dragged out. Finally, I couldn’t take it anymore. I didn’t want to ruin the moment but the suspense was killing me. I stopped and turned to face him directly.

“Is there anything on your mind? You seem like you want to tell me something but you’re hesitating.”

He looked at his feet and sighed. 

“Yes, actually.”

My heart was pounding and I felt shaky. What the hell could he have to tell me that he’d be so reluctant about?

“Is it… bad?” I asked.

He laughed, “No. It’s not bad. It’s simply that there are going to be some changes around here and... between us.”

I felt myself scowl in confusion. His tone was neutral but my heart sped up.

“What do you mean?”

My heart was in my throat but he could see the uneasiness in me and he took my hands. 

“Rayna, I would like to ask you something.”

He looked right into my eyes and I thought I might be sick. I was very excited that we were giving our relationship another shot but I wasn’t sure that I wanted to do anything permanent. I didn’t know the church’s official stance on marriage but I absolutely wasn’t ready for that.

He took a deep breath and pulled a box from his jacket pocket but I felt like I couldn’t get enough air. 

“Will you please…”

My head was spinning and there were spots crowding the edge of my vision. When he opened the black velvet box my eyes were so blurry that I couldn’t even tell what was in it.

“Move into my room?”

Before I could get a hold of myself a relieved laugh bubbled up out of me. 

“What? Why is that funny?” he asked. 

I shook my head, “Nothing, really. It’s not funny.”

“Here.” He held out the box to me and inside was the pocket watch I had given Emeritus.

My mouth hung open and my eyes welled with tears. 

“You’re giving it to me?” 

“I’m giving it back to you. You are it’s rightful owner.”

“Thank you,” I said looking into his eyes. 

“It felt right.”

I swiped at the tears on my cheeks and laughed again.

“I had this crazy thought for a second that you were going to ask to get married.”

He stared at me with a blank expression.

“Well, now that you mention it,” he said, reaching back into his pocket. 

My face went slack and he glanced back up at me with that sparkle in his eye. He held his hands up and there were both empty. 

“Eh. I’m fucking with you!” 

He swiped his hands through the air and this time he was the one laughing. He took my hand and led me on through the maze of roses. 

“I do not know if I will ever choose to marry. I am not sure I believe in it, but I would very much like you to occupy my chambers with me. Despite the insane situation you dragged me into,” his voice became lower, “and your illicit visitor, I am quite fond of you as well and I’d like you and I to be closer.”

We walked a little while longer and turned to head back toward the church. He didn’t push me about moving into his room but I knew he expected an answer. We stopped at the back door of the building. 

“Yes,” I said. 

“Wonderful!”

He picked me up and carried me through the doorway like carrying a bride over the threshold. In the kitchen Sister Imperator was making herself a cup of tea and she was shocked to see us come through but looked impressed that he got to the staircase and just kept going. 

“I can walk you know!” I reminded him as we reached the top of the stairs. 

“Yes, I am aware of that, I’ve seen you dance too, but I just wanted to carry you.”

He sat me down in front of my bedroom door. 

“Can I help you gather your things?” he asked. 

“Come on in.”


	30. In the Still of the Night

We had rounded up many of the small things I had around my room and made a few trips to his with them. Just about everything was cleared out when he opened the armoire.   
“I bet I can take all of the hanging items in one trip,” he said, gathering them and throwing them over his arm. 

My turquoise blue dress was on the bottom of it all and I let out a yelp.

“Wait, I don’t want this one to get messed up,” I said. 

He held them up by the hangers and allowed me to take the special dress from the group. 

“I remember our first dinner together when you wore that dress. I knew then that you were out of my league,” he laughed, “Where did you get that one?”

I told him the story of how and why I had acquired the dress in NYC. He listened but said nothing. 

“Are you ready?” I asked, changing the subject. 

In his room he hung my things up and when he was done I added the fancy dress at the end of the rack. He’d had the bed made up with new sheets and fresh towels put into the bathroom. In the short time that I had been in the room before I hadn’t taken in all the little details. 

The room was much larger than mine but didn’t have a fireplace with a sitting area like the one at the house did. There were built in shelves on either side of his modest window but not many books on them. There were assorted knick knacks related to the ministry including a small but sturdy bust of Papa Emeritus III. When I moved back and forth in front of it the eyes seemed to follow me. Out of sheer curiosity I picked it up to make sure it wasn’t actually a camera. His tastes had occasionally ventured into that realm but it was a simple stone bust, heavy for its size. 

“It’s getting late,” Copia said wrapping his arms around me from behind and resting his chin on my shoulder, “I was wondering if you would like to take a bath with me.”

“That sounds so nice,” I said, turning my head so I could kiss him on the cheek. 

“Heat the tub while I gather my things?” 

“I’ll meet you in the water,” I said.

In the bathroom with the door closed I turned the knobs on the tub until the water began to warm up and then went to the sink to wash my face. There was hardly room for my face wash and moisturizer on the vanity between his straight razor and shaving set up, cologne collection, and other assorted toiletries. He would have to make some space but we’d talk about that later.

There was a knock at the bedroom door as I was rinsing my face but I knew the Cardinal would deal with it. 

“Where’s Rayna?” I heard a muffled voice.

The man asking for me at Copia’s door caught my attention but I couldn’t hear the voice well enough to place it. I dried my face and still holding the towel I crept to the bathroom door to hear more of what was going on. 

“Ghoul, it is late and we are settling in. Whatever it is can wait until tomorrow,” Copia said and I could hear the door creak as he closed it. 

It never latched because the ghoul kicked the door open. I heard Copia lose his breath from the intrusion and someone fell. I moved from the door but just like the last time I tried to hide in this bathroom I was stuck with nowhere to go. 

I dashed around to the side of the door with the hinges so that if someone came in I wouldn’t be visible right away. The door did come flying open and a slight ghoul, maybe Rain but I couldn’t tell, came through searching for me. Whoever it was and whatever he wanted, he was angry and I did not want him to get his hands on me. 

Just as he turned I kicked the door back in his direction catching him off guard and knocking him far enough off kilter that I could get out into the bedroom. The moment I thought I was home free my feet were pulled out from under me and I crashed to the floor. I missed slamming my face on the end of the bed frame by mere inches.

I could see across below the bed that Copia was on the floor beside the nightstand. 

“Help!” I screamed as the ghoul flipped me over and sat on my stomach. He used all of his weight to wrap both hands around my neck and choke me as hard as he could.   
My attempts to plead with him were silent from my throat being compressed and as I struggled, digging my nails into his wrists, I looked into his eyes. It wasn’t Rain at all. It was someone I had never seen in Ghoul attire before and I couldn’t believe it, though I really shouldn’t have been surprised. 

There were edges of darkness around my vision and I knew I was about to pass out. I am really going to miss Emmi, I thought as I faded.

In the blink of an eye my lungs drew in a desperate breath on their own. The pressure on my neck was gone and the ghoul was no longer on top of me. He was on his back on the bathroom floor and Copia collapsed next to me on the carpet with the bust of Papa Emeritus III in his limp hand.

I rolled over and shook him to try and get him to open his eyes.

“Cardinal! Hey, you have to get up,” I said. 

His head lolled back when I tried to support it and when I brought my hand back around it was covered in his blood. 

Through tears I screamed out for help again. In the distance echoing off the stone walls, I could hear people approaching… but I also heard our attacker stirring. 

There was no way I could pull or drag Copia’s dead weight away from the bedroom before the intruder got up but I refused to leave him while he was vulnerable. My body was perpendicular to the bathroom door while I looked down into Copia’s face. He was breathing, but not well, and when I felt for his pulse it was weak and sporadic. 

“No!” I wailed. 

Then I was yanked up off the floor and grasped from behind. Just as I was turned around church security got to the door of the bedroom, guns drawn. 

“Put it down!” they yelled at the person holding me. I couldn’t understand why they didn’t say “her”.

“This doesn’t concern you,” he yelled. 

I felt warmth roll down the left side of my chest and realized that he was holding a knife to my neck. It had nicked my skin just enough that I was bleeding. 

“I will not tell you again!” the guard yelled. 

The sound of the gunshot made my ears ring and when my captor fell backwards he took me with him. Our legs tangled together and my right knee bent out at an unnatural angle sending searing pain through my entire leg. 

When the guards reached us and helped me up I couldn’t put any weight on the leg. I wasn’t worried about that though, I looked back and saw that Copia was still unconscious, bleeding onto the carpet and leaving a puddle not unlike the one his wine had made on the dining room floor the night we met. 

Someone, I’m not sure if it was a guard or the EMS, got me out into the hallway and onto a stretcher, protesting the entire way.

“I have to see him! Is he going to be okay? Where are you taking me? It’s just my knee, let me go back!”

Of course none of them listened to me and once they got me onto the stretcher they had to straighten my leg.

“On three, okay? One…”

I howled in pain as they put my knee back into place. They rolled me out to the ambulance and took me away.

At the hospital the doctor looked at my knee and said nothing was broken, it was all soft tissue injury. They gave me a brace and instructions to stay off of it for a few weeks. I would have to go through some rigorous physical therapy but should be able to dance again eventually. 

The ER nurse brought me some pain medication, crutches, and my discharge papers before sending me on my way. I didn’t have my cell phone with me so I was glad to find Rain in the waiting room. He stood up when he saw me come through the doors from the back and took everything out of my hands so I could focus on getting used to the crutches. 

“Where is he?” I asked. 

Rain pointed upwards. At first I thought he meant that Copia was dead but it occurred to me that none of us would ever go to heaven so I understood that Rain meant one of the floors above us. 

“Take me to him. Please.”

Rain cocked his head. 

“I don’t care what Sister said. Take me up there or I’ll just go find him myself.”

He hung his head slightly but turned and led me to the elevator bank. We didn’t go directly to Copia’s bedside but to the community waiting room instead.

I found Sister Imperator and Papa Nihil side by side in waiting room chairs. All the people in the room were watching them but neither seemed to notice. Papa was reading an old issue of Parks and Wildlife while Sister sat there looking annoyed. 

I hobbled in with Rain hot on my heels yet practically hiding behind me. When Sister saw us, I could see why he was trying to stay out of the way.

“I told you to take her back to the church,” Sister Imperator said, irritated that her instructions had been ignored. 

“I just want to see him,” I said.

“Well, you can’t,” she snapped, “No one can, he’s not awake yet.”

My heart sank. 

“How bad is it?”

“Bad enough that he isn’t awake yet,” she said, her voice stern and her look icy. She wasn’t going to budge.

I glanced back at Rain, “You ready to go?”

He nodded so I followed him out to the waiting car. I wanted to stay but it was apparent that there was nothing to do there and the medicine they had prescribed for my injury was making me sleepy. 

At the church Rain helped me up the stairs to our room. It smelled of cleaning supplies and any trace of the violence that had taken place hours earlier was gone.   
“Thanks,” I said as I settled back onto the pillows. My crutches were propped against the nightstand. 

He bowed his head. 

“I know, I really hope it will be okay too,” I said. 

He gave a silent wave and showed himself out. 

I was losing the fight to the pain meds when there was a knock at the door. 

I sighed, “Come in.”

The door came open slightly and Faith peeked around it. 

“Hi…” she seemed uncertain now that I had invited her in. 

“Hey,” I said, groggy. 

“How are you doing?”

“I’m fine physically but I’m in the dark about what’s happening so mentally… I’m honestly not good.”

“So this is your room now?” she asked, taking a seat on the side of the bed. 

I nodded but felt too drained to tell her all of what had happened. 

“I’m sorry,” I said. 

I couldn’t see her face behind the mask but I saw her tense shoulders relax a little. 

“I’m sorry too. I was really pushing you and I shouldn’t have. I said some hurtful things.”

I shook my head at her, “No, you were right. I have made a lot of mistakes.”

I reached out and took her hand from where it rested on the bed beside me, “I truly am sorry.”

She patted my hand, “Me too. That’s behind us now. I’m here if you need anything. Okay?”

My eyelids refused to stay open anymore and I whispered, “Thank you.”


	31. Awaken from Your Slumber Redux

It had been three days since Copia was attacked and Sister Imperator still wouldn’t let me see him. I even bribed our driver to take me to the hospital but when I got onto the Cardinal’s floor the nurse refused me entrance under strict orders from Sister. 

The Mexico date was only eight days away and it hadn’t been cancelled so I hoped that meant things were going well for him.

I had managed to get a few details out of Papa Nihil when he came to the church to sleep and shower before going back up to wait at the hospital. Copia had been hit in the side of the head with the door as it came open and then he hit the back of his head on the corner of the nightstand when he had gone backwards. The doctor apparently couldn’t even explain how he’d been capable of getting up and knocking David off of me.

By the morning of day four I had given up trying to pester Nihil or Imperator to tell me what was happening. My knee was feeling better but there was no way I could walk without the crutches yet. Even trying to make it to the bathroom without them was painful. I had brushed my teeth and flopped back on the bed to play on my phone when there came an urgent knock on the door.

“It’s open,” I called. 

Faith blew into the room like a hurricane in her Ghoulette outfit and practically yelled at me, “Copia is awake and lucid enough to recognize people and hold conversations!”  
This caught my attention and I dropped the phone on the bed to prop myself up and talk to her. 

“Who told you that? Are you sure?”

She nodded so fast that I thought she might lose her mask. 

“I just ran into Papa Nihil coming at the front doors and he told me. He said we are going to Mexico as scheduled.”

I wasn’t as excited about that because there was no way I would be performing at that show and I wouldn’t put it past Imperator to not even let me attend since I was useless. 

“What did he say, did he ask for me?”

“I’m not sure about that part. Nihil just said he was awake and doing well,” Faith shook her head. “If I’m really worried about anyone it’s Papa Nihil. He seems really drained lately. Slow.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed that. Is he still here or did he go back to the hospital?”

“He’s still here.”

I started gathering my crutches to go talk to him.

In Papa’s office he sat at his desk behind his typewriter looking frustrated. I knocked on the frame of the open door and his white eyes landed on me. 

“Hi Papa, may I come in?”

“Of course,” he said, motioning to the chair in front of his desk.

I hobbled over and took a seat, placing my crutches to lean against the back of the chair. 

“Ghoulette told me that Cardinal Copia is awake.”

Papa pounded his fist against the desk and I jumped. Had I been able to move quick enough I would have said sorry for bothering him and scurried out.

“That was what I was trying to remember! I meant to come tell you that he had a message for you.”

That lapse in the old man’s memory was very concerning.

“You need some rest. You’ve been at the hospital every day.”

“Yeah, that boy…” he grumbled. 

“So, what was the message?”

He stared at me blankly.

“You said the Cardinal had a message for me?”

Nihil rolled his eyes, “Of course. He loves you and he hopes you’re doing well.”

My hands shook when I heard those words and I brought them together in my lap to settle them. 

“Are you sure that’s what he said?” I asked. With the way he seemed to be slipping I didn’t want to assume anything.

“Of course he did. What, do you think I have memory problems?”

I didn’t answer that.

“Now that he’s awake, may I go see him?”

“Yes. You may go see him.”

“Thank you! Thank you so much!” I grabbed my crutches and hobbled toward the door. 

“Rayna,” he called after me.

I stopped to look at him.

“Just don’t get him all riled up. He’s doing well but he’s still on the mend.”

“Yes, Papa.”

Considering that I had to get ready with the brace and crutches I impressed myself with how quickly I was able to do it. I reached for the phone on my nightstand and called down to the chauffeur to pull the car around. 

He sounded reluctant. After all he had been stuck listening to me complain the whole way back to the church after my failed first attempt at a visit. I made it down the stairs in one piece and found Sister Imperator in the kitchen.

“Where are you going?” she asked, her eyes narrowed.

“I’m going to the hospital. I heard that the Cardinal is awake.”

“You may not see him yet,” she said, raising her chin and folding her arms over her chest. 

“I’ve been to see Papa Nihil and he gave me permission to visit the Cardinal.”

“That man,” she muttered under her breath. 

She stepped forward and spoke to me in hushed tones. 

“I am told that the man who attacked you was your former boss. I don’t know what you did to him that brought such hatred upon the church but I blame all of it on you.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” I told her with my head held high. I couldn’t be sure that Copia hadn’t told her why David had come after me but I had to take that gamble. 

“I do not know why but I’m sure you realize that that kind of bad publicity is not good for the church. We’re trying to draw people in not get a terrible reputation about us. You remember that. Go.”

She turned back to the counter and I went out to the car.   
***

At the hospital I was stopped once again before I made it to his room. I was about to start fighting people but the nurse explained that it was only because he was in with the doctor and that they should be done in a few minutes. She asked if I wanted to wait in the family area but I politely declined. I wasn’t going to waste my time hobbling all the way down there only to have to hobble all the way back five minutes later. 

Eventually the door opened and a petite woman with a white coat on passed by me on her way out. She had wavy shoulder length brunette hair and a figure that was nice even beneath the shapeless coat. 

I peeked my head into the private room but I could only see the end of the bed. Once I was all the way in I could see that he was trying to work the television control and didn’t realize that I was there. 

“You know, that doctor is pretty cute.”

He looked over and a smile covered his face.

“I bet she gives really nice sponge baths.”

“Unfortunately an assistant named Jim does my baths so far but his hands are soft and it’s quite nice if I close my eyes.” 

I laughed through tears at seeing for myself that he was doing okay. I headed for the chair next to him but he patted the bed and I changed course to sit on the edge.   
He took my hand and pulled me in to lay down beside him, his arm around me. 

“You have no idea how good it is to see you, to hold you,” he told me, stroking my hair.

“I have some idea. Sister wouldn’t let me in while you were out. She is very angry about what happened.” 

I remembered our encounter in the kitchen. 

“Did you tell her anything?” I looked up into his face.

“She asked me this morning what I knew about David and if I could think of any reason that he would have wanted to harm us.”

He kissed my lips tenderly and gazed into my eyes.

“I told her that I’ve never met him before in my life and I know of no reason to justify his cruel actions.”

I settled my head down on his chest again. It was nice to know that he still kept his word about what had happened in Austin.

“I am so sorry I ever got you wrapped up in that. It could have gotten you thrown out of the church, or worse.”

He let out a quiet chuckle.

“You think I told her that to cover my ass? I told her that to keep her from coming down on you about it. I even said that when we were in Austin I never once heard you so much as mention the name Rest-or.”

I kissed his chest. 

“You are amazing,” I said. The message Nihil had passed on had been rolling around in my mind since he’d told me and I really wanted to tell Copia how I felt about him but I didn’t want to jump the gun if the elder Papa had been mistaken.

“I spoke with Papa today, he was the one who said I could come see you.”

I left a pause there to give Copia time to say something but he was silent.

“He mentioned you had a message for me…”

“And did he tell you what that message was?” Copia asked with mischief in his voice. 

“You’re not going to make this easy on me are you?”

He laughed. 

“What are you talking about? I told him to have you bring me some rigatoni. The church cook does something with the sauce that just…mwuah!” He brought his fingers to his lips, kissed them, and raised them into the air as I looked back up at him, utterly confused. 

He met my eyes but was unable to keep a straight face. 

“Rayna, I love you. There, did I make it easy enough?”

“You’re the worst.”

“I think what you meant to say was ‘Cardinal, you are the best, you are so sexy and you have the most Employee of the Month awards and I love you too! Thank you for gracing me with your presence…”

I brought my hand up to his cheek and kissed him to shut him up. He rolled in the bed to bring a hand to my hip as we continued to kiss. 

The heart monitor they had him connected to sped up and soon a nurse was knocking on the door and letting herself in to check on him. 

“You know what we told you. You have to stay calm and keep your vitals normal for two days before we can let you go,” she said. 

We had pulled away from one another when we heard her coming but she still gave us a stern look after she’d reset the monitor and went out the door. 

“Oops,” he said. 

He gave me one more peck on the lips but we cooled off by trying to figure out the television remote together. 

I stayed with him until the nurse kicked me out at eight. Visiting hours were over and he insisted that I go home and get some rest.


	32. Ascension

With a bum knee and no chance that it would be recovered enough for me to perform in a week, I was bored to tears. Faith kept me company but I felt like I had read every book in the whole building and I was using up all my data on my phone because the church was ancient and had no wifi.

The one distraction I had was that I had to go to the police station and tell them what had happened with David. It was an open and shut case of self defense for the ministry guard who had shot and killed him. I had to say that the guy was a good shot, he knew the mask would prevent him from a clean headshot so he hit David in the right side of the neck. 

I was sad that things had ended like that for my boss. Before the outbreak he had been a really good person. He’d dedicated his life to his work and research. He was a father figure to me not just at work but whenever I’d needed him. I tried hard not to dwell on the fact that I had failed him and he had been locked in the panic room too long. He’d lost his mind. 

The Cardinal got to come home just two days before we were scheduled to fly to Mexico. He settled in, pretty well back to normal despite random headaches. He was even better than ever when he rehearsed. I was stuck in the viewing room watching. The pole where I performed was even removed from the stage since I wasn’t mended enough to use it.   
Meanwhile, Papa Nihil seemed to be doing worse. He wasn’t eating much at dinner and seemed withdrawn a lot of the time. 

The Sunday before we left Papa Nihil and I went to Emmi’s school for a nice long visit. She was off and had no homework so we took her off campus to have lunch and, at Nihil’s insistence, ice cream for dessert. 

He held her hand as she decided what flavor she wanted. As she picked out toppings Nihil had them throw extra on top. 

“Don’t short change the girl,” he told the teenager manning the counter. They took their treats to a table and I stepped up to the counter to pay. 

The young man took my card to swipe it and when he handed it back to me he leaned in close and asked, “What’s up with him?”

“Just a girl and her grandpa,” I told him, taking my receipt. 

When it was time to return Emmi to the school and go home I gave her an extra long hug. Gratitude flowed through me as I squeezed her. I had been sure when David was choking me that I would never get the chance to see her again. 

On the way home Nihil talked about what a nice visit we had had and how much he was looking forward to his solo in Mexico. I just let him go on and on. 

****

I wasn’t aware of anything different about this show. It was farther out from the rest and the only one this year but other than that the choreography and setlist had been pretty standard. 

I was really disappointed to have to watch the show from the sidelines but glad that I got to see it at all. Sister Imperator was going to leave me behind but Copia insisted I come. On the plane I had watched him sleep and admired his face. While I was looking forward to the show I was also ready for things to slow down a bit. Summer was fast approaching and Emmi would be coming home. I hadn’t talked to him but I knew Alpha was safe with Goolsby. David was gone and I couldn’t think of any other kind of thing that would cause major upset in our lives.

Then the show started.

I was bobbing my head to the music and sipping from my water bottle on the side of the stage when Miasma started. The song sounded amazing and, though I couldn’t see him, Papa Nihil was giving a sax performance the likes of which I hadn’t heard before. 

Toward the end of the solo something sounded off. As the song ended I could see a few people rush to his area and I hoped he hadn’t fallen and broken a hip. The area where he’d been playing was too far back to see anything from my vantage point. 

Copia came riding out on his tricycle so I figured it was fine and the staff had taken care of Nihil. It was only when he stopped and looked toward the back of the stage that I could tell something was really wrong. He went a few paces up the main steps holding his hands out in confusion then he turned toward the audience and a light fell upon him. I heard music that wasn’t ours and jumped when a young woman dressed in a nun outfit went past me with something draped over her arm. 

I recognized her as a sister of sin and she was followed by several others. Opposite of where I stood an identical line of women filed out and they met in the middle of the stage to circle the Cardinal. I realized then why I had been fitted for such a conservative outfit.

It felt like a lifetime as the music played and the crowd murmured. Eventually the sisters split back off into their lines and went off the stage. Once the line on my side went past I could see what had happened in the circle. 

Copia emerged but he was no longer a Cardinal. He had his skull paint now. His robes had beautiful gold embroidery on the black edging and the body of the garment was a very similar blue to the dress I loved so much. My breath caught in my throat watching him move forward toward the edge of the stage. He was so regal and the crowd loved him. 

I heard the first lines of Con Clavi Con Dio and realized that the show was taking a turn. I left the backstage area and went to the front of the rail to see him better. 

During the rest of the show I couldn’t tear my gaze away from this new version of Copia. I lost my breath at one point when he met my eyes. The look he gave me sent a shiver through my body that even the bright stage lights couldn’t stop. I could see that Papa Emeritus IV was stitched into his robe. That was going to take some getting used to.

Watching him consumed me and a venue security woman came to get me close to the end of the show. 

“He wants you onstage for the bow,” she called over the music. I followed her back to the side of the stage just in time for the ghouls to begin lining up. I hobbled out to the end of the line but the newly crowned Papa rearranged us all so that he and I were in the middle. He placed his arm firmly around my waist for support and we all bowed deeply. We stood a little longer so the crowd could get a good look at him. He looked down into my eyes and I felt that jolt again. The way he was holding me was confident and the paint on his serious face was mesmerizing. 

When we dispersed I lost sight of him in the commotion. I had really wanted to talk to him after what happened. When I got to the main hall backstage I could see that he was walking with church security and they were headed for the exit doors of the venue. I had a flashback of Papa III being taken away and my heart skipped a beat. This was obviously a very different situation but I followed anyway and reached the door well after they were through it. 

I expected to see the rental bus where it had been parked when we arrived but it was moved and in its place another black SUV. I was funneled into the group of screaming fans wanting a glimpse of him before he left. Without my stage boots I had trouble seeing over everyone in front of me but between their heads I could see him wave to the fans and then climb into the SUV. Once the doors were shut, the car took off. 

I snaked my way through the crowd to the back door and realized I’d left my pass in the dressing room. I had run out without thinking to grab it.   
The security guard, not one of ours, he worked for the venue, opened the door as I approached. I guess he'd noticed me coming out.

“Thanks,” I said. 

“You’re welcome,” he replied with a smile. 

He had a dimple and nice eyes but I looked away from his kindness. As far as I knew I was still taken. That thought gave me pause as I entered the dressing room and looked around. 

Papa IV had left me behind with the rest of the band and crew. What did that mean for our relationship?

I figured only time would tell so I gathered my things and got into some comfy clothes for our overnight flight back to the church. 

Papa Emeritus IV was not on the flight back with us and I heard from Swiss that Sister Imperator had sent him back ahead on a private flight.


	33. Our House

The sun was barely coming up when Swiss nudged me awake in the car. I hardly remembered transferring from the plane to the vehicle anyway so I had zonked right back out before we even pulled out of the airport. 

The sight that greeted me when I opened my eyes felt like I was still dreaming. We were inside brick walls, in a long driveway, just outside of an open garage door that held a beautiful vintage hearse. Not the church- the house. 

Leaving all my things in the car I climbed out and went straight through the garage, past the dining room and kitchen, through the living room taking in the familiar sights through wet eyes. I went down the long hall past the other living quarters to our bedroom door. When I thought “our” it always meant Papa III. I pushed the door open and looked around the room.

At first sight it seemed the same but when I shut the door and looked closer there were small differences. It felt like an alternate universe version of my favorite place in the world. I saw that the books on the shelves were different, there was even one tall shelf that was missing its literature completely and was replaced with a bar set up of glasses and crystal decanters holding amber liquid. 

My heart sank. I turned toward the bathroom and pushed the door open, flipping the light switch as I entered. The black and white towels and mats had been replaced with dark blue. The shaving accessories, including Emeritus III’s leather toiletries bag, had been replaced with different items. 

I went to the closet knowing I wouldn’t find what I was hoping for. Instead of the black suits Emeritus had worn, I found the new red and white ones. My heart had longed to see his clothes again and smell them one more time but they were already gone. I wondered what the higher ups did with them. Knowing Sister Imperator’s attitude toward III she probably took them out and made a big bonfire of them, dancing around the flames. 

I sighed and longed for the old days but I didn’t have time to stand there throwing myself a pity party because I heard the bedroom door come open. My heart jumped into my throat. Instead of running out to meet whoever it was I pulled the closet door closed all but a sliver so I could see out. I assumed it was our newly crowned Emeritus and I wasn’t ready to face him just yet. 

My breath was shallow so I could listen for footsteps on the carpet that told me he was coming toward the bathroom. When I saw Papa Emeritus IV step into the space he paused at noticing the light was on but shrugged it off and went about his business. He stopped in front of the mirror to check his hair and paint. As different as his skull paint was, I really liked it. 

He pulled his new robe up over his head and draped it over the counter revealing his black suit with the leather jacket. The thought crossed my mind that he might be getting ready to shower. It gave me a thrill but alas, that’s not what he did. After a few poses in the mirror he grabbed the robe and threw it over his arm. Then he turned and came directly for the closet door. 

I moved back before he hit me with the door but there was nowhere for me to go to avoid discovery. Once the door was open he flipped the light on. He raised his eyebrows upon finding me lurking but had no other reaction.

“You do know you are allowed in the rest of our quarters, right?” he said as he took a hanger and put the robe away. 

I was too shocked to reply as he did a turn and repeated one of the poses he had done in the mirror for me. 

“What do you think?” he asked. 

I must have waited a beat too long because he came toward me and put his arms around my waist. 

“Well, we’ll all get used to it.”

He leaned in and kissed my neck as I was still frozen. 

His hand sliding down to my ass shook me out of my stupor and I was able to communicate again. 

“Wait,” I said, placing my hands on his chest to make some space. 

“What’s the matter?”

I shook my head, “I’m so lost here. What just happened?”

“I was in the bathroom and then I found you hiding in the closet…” he joked. 

When I didn’t respond he swiped a dismissive hand. 

“I ascended. Papa Emeritus IV, at your service.” He took my hand in his and kissed the back of it. 

“So what does this mean, are we staying here now? Are you going to… get rid of me? As the head of the church I assume you can choose who you want now.”

“Of course I can,” he said, reaching for my hips again, “but I want you...”

That was music to my ears. His tone was different than it had been in the beginning. The first time he’d told me he wanted me around it was an ownership situation- collecting what had belonged to the previous leader. 

“I have enough pull now to free you and Emmi if you would like to leave. Sister can not overpower my say in that any longer.”

I shook my head. 

His eyes lit up at that. He ran his gloved hand up my neck and took hold of my hair, pulling my head back and kissing the base of my throat. Any other questions I had were swallowed up in the feeling of his hands on my body and the smell of incense and facepaint. His lips reached mine and kissing him felt like falling. 

My fingers fumbled with the buttons of his vest but I managed to get them open and shove it off of his shoulders. He helped with his shirt and I wrapped my arms around his bare shoulders as he picked me up, carrying me to the bedroom. 

This new Papa sat me down at the end of the bed where I slipped my shoes off and pulled my shirt over my head. He stepped out of his own black shoes and came for me again, knocking me back onto the thick red blanket. 

He pressed down on me with his body, his kisses passionate but playful. I smoothed his hair back and he pulled away just enough to see my face. 

“Do you like the robe? I told her what color I wanted and… it’s not exactly the same as your dress but I thought that you would like it.”

“You told them to do it that color?”

He glanced away, trailing his fingers over my bare shoulder and collar bone.

“I wanted you to know that I think of you always even when I don’t show it or I’m too stubborn to do what I know I should.”

I couldn’t keep the smile off of my face. 

“So… you’ll stay with me?” he asked.

I reached out and pulled him back down on me, rolling my hips up against him. After several more minutes of making out I was ready to take it further. I began to scoot farther up on the bed until he saw what I was doing and raised up off of me. I got beneath the covers and removed the rest of my clothes, leaving my bra for last. 

He stood at the end of the bed watching me. I slipped a strap from one shoulder and then the other. Papa was unbuttoning his pants the moment I took the cups away from my chest. I let the lacy red garment fall to the floor beside the bed and enjoyed my own show as he stepped out of his pants. 

He was already hard but gave himself a few strokes before he started to climb on the bed. 

“Nope,” I told him and he stopped. He stood up with his hands covering himself. 

“What?” 

“I want to see more of what you were doing there. What do you do when you’re alone. How do you touch yourself when you picture me in bed like this?” I let the sheet fall away from my tits again, shoving it down further so he could see me stretched out on the bed naked. 

I didn’t have to tell him twice. He wrapped one hand around the base of his cock and the other instinctively went to his lower belly. I tickled my fingers across my nipples and watched. Occasionally his eyelids got heavy and he closed his eyes but he snapped them open again as soon as he realized the better fantasy was right in front of him. 

He sped up and slowed down a couple of times but when the muscles in his legs began to tense I got up to crawl across the bed toward him. I got on my knees and wrapped my arms around his neck. Papa took his hands away from his body and placed them on my hips. 

I kissed him softly.

“Will you make love to me?” I whispered. 

He nodded wordlessly so I let go of him to lay back and let my legs hang over the edge of the bed. Papa dropped to his knees eager but his touch still soft. When he pushed into me I felt a rush of emotion that startled me. I missed Emeritus greatly and would always love him but I was feeling something very strong for IV. I wasn’t sure I’d ever feel that way again.

“What’s the matter?” he asked, pulling away.

“Nothing,” I told him, reaching to bring his hips back between my legs, “C’mere.”

I sat up to brush my fingers over the back of his neck and looked at his lips before kissing him. He pushed into me and I shivered. I wondered briefly if his paint would come off on my face when he rested his forehead against mine but any reasoning quickly went out the window when he began to move. 

His demeanor was different. There was a live wire of confidence in the way he touched me that made me feel feminine. 

I wrapped one arm around his neck and placed the other on the bed behind me to steady myself and be able to push against him. He took hold of my ass and lost that sensitive composure he’d had when we started. 

When he kissed my neck I leaned my head to the side to give him more room to work and he sighed into my skin. The warmth of his breath on sensitive skin gave me tingles. His hips moved faster and I shoved back on him harder. 

“Kiss me, I’m getting close,” I panted.

He gladly obliged and when our mouths touched I lost it. When he felt me come he made his movements as quick as he could and fast joined me. As we settled a little but with him still inside me, he brought his hands up to my face. 

“You are so beautiful,” he whispered.

When he kissed me softly, I brought my hands up to his back and pulled him close. This was the feeling I had been longing for.


	34. Sharing is Caring (CC POV)

Papa leaned against the archway that separated the living area and the dining room with his arms crossed. He watched through the kitchen door as Rayna talked to Ghoul about what to make for dinner. He insisted that anything was fine but she knew that he was a vegetarian and was trying to come up with dishes for him.

Papa admired her effort in accommodating all of them and he liked the energy they were all building in the house together. She looked out for all of them like family.

Rayna tucked a bit of her long dark hair behind her ear, still unaware that she was being watched, and Papa smiled. He thought back to the night she said she wished someone looked at her the way Nihil looked at Sister. Little did his lovely Rayna know…

He heard someone coming down the hall into the living area and turned to see the curvy ghoulette, who he had reluctantly told Rayna he would address as Faith, walk into the room. 

“Hello Faith,” he said, straightening up from where he had been slouching. 

She seemed caught off guard, she and Papa Emeritus IV hadn’t talked much and she knew he wasn’t a big fan of hers after the trouble she had caused between him and Rayna.   
“Yes, Papa, how may I be of service?” she asked. 

He shook his head, “No, don’t worry about all of that, the formalities. I just wanted to ask you something.”

She cocked her head and waited to hear what question she could possibly have the answer to that he didn’t.

“Rayna’s birthday is fast approaching…” he hesitated.

Faith had never seen him so nervous to talk to her even when he was just a Cardinal.

“...and you want to throw her a party?” Faith asked. 

He let out a laugh, “I guess you could say it would be a party of sorts.”

She was becoming more confused by the second. 

“It would be a private party…” he said and then watched her close. He made a couple of strange faces at her as though that would help her figure it out. 

“A three way, I want to have you come play as her present,” he finally said it all at once.

“Uh,” Faith wasn’t sure what to say.

“I can sense your reluctance but I promise there will be absolutely no repercussions if you decline so please, speak your mind freely.”

He could see her shoulders relax.

“Well, Papa, I appreciate the offer but I have to say that I don’t have sex with men. If you’re okay with that then I’d be glad to join.”

“I am fine with that as long as I can be in the room. I won’t touch you.”

Faith held out her hand to shake his. 

“It’s a deal. When and where?”


	35. Faith is Mine

It was a quiet Thursday night and Papa and I had gotten ready for bed. I sat surfing the internet and he was reading a book. It was nearly 11pm and I was starting to wonder if he’d forgotten my birthday. He hadn’t said anything about it despite my telling him several times over the last week that it was coming up. 

It was a bummer but I let it go. I heard the grandfather clock at the end of the hall chime 11 and decided it was about time to get some sleep so I closed my laptop and set it by the side of the bed. 

“Good night,” I said to him and leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek. 

He was quick and he gently caught the back of my head to give me a deep, long kiss. When we finally pulled back my heart was beating fast.

“Where did that come from?” I asked. 

He placed his bookmark into the book and lay it on the nightstand. Then he interlaced his fingers over his chest and addressed me.

“Happy birthday,” he said with a grin.

That smile was full of mischief. There was a knock at our door and I furrowed my brow at him. 

“Who is that?” I asked him.

“Hm, well, I don’t know. Why don’t you go see?”

I narrowed my eyes at him but climbed out from under the covers and went to the door. I pulled the door open just enough to peek out and see our late night visitor. There stood my beautiful curvy Ghoulette in a cute pajama set, her hair down in its flowing waves. My heart raced and I wondered if she could have possibly been approved to show up at our door at that time of night. 

“Well?” he said, “Aren’t you going to let our guest in?”

I looked over my shoulder at him, shocked but excited by what was happening. “Really?” I asked, an uncontrollable smile on my face. 

He nodded so I opened the door for Faith to come in. Papa climbed out of the bed and approached the two of us. 

“This is a gift to you, my lovely Rayna,” he whispered into my ear. 

“I know she possesses some things that I do not so I invited her to play for your birthday.”

He kissed me on the cheek and moved away. I looked to Faith. 

“This is unexpected,” I told her.

“For me too, but not unpleasant?” she asked, her green eyes sparkling.

“Not at all.”

I leaned in to touch her soft lips with mine. She smelled of the light fruity shampoo she used in the showers at the church. She slipped her hands around my waists and tugged me closer. The black silk of my short night gown allowed every movement to reach the sensitive skin of my chest. I brought my hand up from her waist and beneath her shirt but when I got to my goal I found it covered with another layer of fabric. 

I removed my hands so she could tug the top up over her head which revealed the pink and red bra she’d bought on our day out in Philly. 

“Very nice,” I said, “and the shorts?”

She did a turn and with her back to me, slid the pajama shorts down over her beautiful, heart shaped ass.

The panties still looked just as perfect as the first day I’d seen her in them. 

I reached out for her and she practically jumped into my arms. Kissing her neck and smelling her made my heart pound. Things were getting pretty heavy but I needed a short break.

“Hold on, I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll be here,” she purred.

I gave Papa a look to follow me when I passed him on the way to the bathroom.

“Yes, Miss Rayna?” he said, shutting the door behind us.

“You’re really okay with this?” 

He embraced me, “There is no way she would be here otherwise. Our friend Faith is not buying what I am selling, so to speak. She does not wish to be involved with me so while I will be present in case you require my assistance my main job will be to watch.”

I kissed him deeply, “Thank you.”

I left the bathroom first and found Faith already in our bed. 

“Hello…” she said. She reached beneath the sheets and when her hand emerged she tossed the bottoms from the lingerie set on the floor at my feet.

Hail Satan. I’d left my own underwear in the bathroom so I was more than ready to join her. I climbed up the middle of the bed and tucked myself beneath the covers beside her. Her skin was smooth and soft and once my hand was in the right spot I felt how wet she was already.

Our mouths met instinctually. I was so into feeling her against me that I didn’t notice Papa come out to turn the chair by the fireplace around and take a seat to watch us. When I heard a deep sigh I pulled my mouth from Faith’s and glanced over my shoulder to find that Papa had gotten comfortable and was joining us in his own way.

I turned my attention back to the task at hand and scooted down to Faith’s chest. I kissed her tits through the pink bra and the bows tickled my nose. I brought a hand down between her legs and my fingers slid in easily. I rubbed small circles over her clit with my palm and she pressed into my hand.

After a moment she shoved my face away so she could sit up and release the hooks on her bra. She lay back down before removing it but when she slipped it off I was mesmerized by her perfect tits. 

Without pulling my hand from between her thighs, I practically dove into her chest, sucking and kissing her skin. She reached to lift my silky nightgown over my head so she could touch me too.

I pulled my hand from between her legs and moved backwards toward the end of the bed. Once I got positioned over her hips I threw a glance over my shoulder at Papa and licked my lips. He stroked harder at the sight of my naked ass in the air and my face about to be buried in another woman’s pussy. When he didn’t get the message I was sending with my eyes I pointed at him then to the end of the bed behind me. 

His eyebrows shot up and in a flash he was behind me. I looked back to Faith who was biting her bottom lip in anticipation and stroking her fingers over her nipples. I could feel Papa behind me but he was rubbing himself through my juices, not actually fucking me yet.

I kissed Faith’s lower belly then brought my mouth to her clit. She arched her back up signalling that she wanted more pressure. I obliged and reached up to add my fingers into the mix.  
Papa had reached around to rub my clit and I realized I’d inched back toward him so much that I was straining my neck to keep my mouth on Faith’s body. After scooting forward again to focus on the beautiful Ghoulette beneath me. I could feel Papa at my pussy finally. He pushed in slowly, teasing, but I forced myself not to slow down or falter in making Faith feel good. She was moaning beneath me and it was a relief to know that my inexperience with going down on a woman wasn’t a hindrance to her fun.

Faith bucked her hips up against my mouth and froze but I didn’t quit moving as I felt her pulse around my fingers. She collapsed back on the bed to catch her breath and I was pretty pleased with myself. Her eyelids were drooping but she scooted farther down under me so our mouths could connect again. My nipples brushed over her ample tits and she took my face in her hands, kissing me deeper. 

Feeling her under me and then Papa burying himself to the hilt from behind blew my mind. He doubled down on sliding his fingers along the sides of my clit. As his thrusts came closer together he removed his hand and grabbed onto both sides of my hips to hold tight. I couldn’t kiss Faith anymore because Papa was pounding so hard I was scared our faces would smash together. I could feel that he was on the edge. He wrapped an arm around my belly and came inside me, his chest pressed hard against my back.   
As soon as he could he put his fingers back to my pussy and managed to keep thrusting. Faith kissed me now and her hands found the stiff peaks of my nipples.

With everything being pinched and rubbed and stroked at the same time I couldn’t hold on any longer. The moans that escaped my mouth could have woken the whole house. I was surprised that no one came to check up on us. 

Papa landed a kiss between my shoulder blades then pulled out and excused himself to the bathroom. 

I snuggled down by Faith and put my hand on her bare belly while she pulled the sheet up over us. We lay there in our afterglow long enough to hear Papa turn on the shower.   
I reached down to take her hand and entwine our finger. 

“This was nice,” I said. I brought her hand up and kissed the back of it. 

“Yeah…” Her voice seemed off.

Letting go of her hand I rolled on my side and propped my head up on my hand to gaze down at her. She pulled the sheet up higher over her chest, nearly to her neck.

“Uh, what is that all about?” I asked.

She looked toward the bathroom door where we could hear the water running, “I, uh…” She was taking her time to pick her words carefully and it was making me uneasy. 

“You didn’t like him being involved?” I ventured a guess.

“Heh, no, that’s not it. Tall Ghoulette and I have gotten closer…”

She watched my face closely as she said it, gauging my reaction. I smiled and she seemed to relax.

“I’m going to ask her to be exclusive, you know.”

“No more of this for you, huh?”

“Yeah.”

I lay on my back and took her hand again, “I’m happy for you.”

“Really?”

“Of course! Just like, when you see me, try to keep it in your pants okay?”

She laughed. We lay there in the silence for a couple minutes longer. When we heard the water turn off she squeezed my hand and climbed out from beneath the covers to collect her clothes. She left the lingerie off but put her pajamas back on. 

“See you around.” she said.

“Good luck,” I told her, “and good night.”

Tall ghoulette was very nice and I wished the best for them but of course, I would miss the romps with my curvy TGhoulette. 

It had been a solid five minutes since Papa had turned the water off so I got out of bed and knocked on the door before opening it. 

“She went back to her room,” I called into the steamy bathroom, “You can come out of hiding now.”

“Did you enjoy your rendezvous?” he asked from the vanity. He combed his dark hair back and I snuck up to hug him from behind. I planted a kiss on his shoulder. In my bare feet I could just peek over his shoulder.

“That was fun, I liked it a lot.”

“Same time next week, like a bridge club?”

I laughed, “Alas, she will not be returning for that kind of fun.”

He placed his comb down on the vanity and turned to me. 

“Was it me?” he asked. 

“No. She is hoping to be spoken for.”

“Ah,” he moved forward, placing his hands on my lower back, “so it’s just you and me now? Are you okay with that?”

“I am more than okay with that,” I told him smacking him on the butt through his damp towel. 

“No more of that eh, we have a big day tomorrow.”


	36. School's Out

He was right, the next day was huge. Emmi would be walking for her kindergarten graduation and then we would bring her home for the summer. I was up earlier than I had been in quite a while and found Faith in the kitchen already.

“Good morning,” I said, pouring coffee into my favorite mug, “how did the rest of your evening go?”

“It was perfect,” she said. She was about to open her mouth when tall Ghoulette entered the kitchen and Faith just gave me a wink. 

“Hey Rayna.”

I was surprised to hear a voice come out from behind tall Ghoulette’s mask. She had never spoken to me before.  
“I heard you’re going to get your girl today!”

“Um, yeah, Papa Emeritus and I are going to a little ceremony for her and then we’re taking her for lunch and she’ll be here all summer. I’m really excited.”

“Is Sister Imperator coming to the ceremony too?” Faith asked. 

I looked out the kitchen window toward the windows of her quarters. The shades were drawn and she rarely came out, preferring to have the ghouls bring her whatever she needed.

“No, I don’t think she’ll make it. Papa told her about it but, you know…” I motioned out the window and they nodded. 

“Well, I promise to tell you all about it when I get back but I have to get ready.”

“Have fun!” they called in unison. 

“Do you think she will like me?” Papa asked as he made sure the lines of his skull paint were immaculate. He had had trouble keeping his hands still enough to make the lines as precise as they usually were. 

“She is going to love you. Don’t worry.”

He stopped trying to mess with the paint and slicked his hair back, “It’s going to be so different for her to come home and have me be around instead of Papa III.”

“I know but she has been learning about you in school and I don’t think they told her exactly what happened to him. We have a lot of difficult talks ahead of us over the summer but I’m sure it’s going to be okay.”

He didn’t seem quite convinced so I gave him a peck on the lips and left him to think about it. 

We stopped at a close by florist to grab her a bunch of red carnations then the driver pulled into the lot of the school. Papa looked down at himself and then to me. “This is okay, right? Should I wear the robe? I brought the robe,” he said, motioning to his black suit and leather jacket. 

“You look great. You are Papa now, no one will question what you are wearing.”

He shrugged and we got out of the car. While he was worried about making a good impression I was seriously questioning the size of the bouquet I’d purchased. It was large, even for me, but for my tiny daughter it might be overwhelming. 

As we approached the school everything seemed just as it should but things took a strange turn when we got to the office to sign in. 

“Hi, we’re here for the kinder graduation,” I told the woman sitting at the front desk. She looked up and shock rose up in her face. 

“Is it going to be in the gym or the auditorium?” 

The woman didn’t do anything but stare for a moment and I looked back at Papa, waving him over. She had been staring at me, not him, but I figured he could help move things along. 

“Hello. We are here to see Emmi,” he said in his smooth as butter voice. 

Finally, the woman seemed to come to her senses. 

“Yes, I’m sorry. I know who you are here for but… she was picked up by Ghoul about 20 minutes ago. He said that he was taking her home," the woman's voice was shaking and she could already tell that she had made a terrible mistake.

My heart pounded so hard it was painful and all the strength drained from my body. “Ghoul?” I managed to ask.

“Yes ma’am. Tall, broad shoulders,” she was stumbling on her words, “uh, they are on the approved list of people to pick up your daughter considering her position.” 

“Of course, thank you,” Papa Emeritus IV said. He took my arm and led me out of the office. 

“Where the hell is my baby?” I asked him through ragged breaths. I thought I was about to pass out but he continued to lead me out to the parking lot and opened the car door to get me inside before the driver could even get out to do it for us. 

“To the house, please,” Papa told the driver, “fast.”

“Should I call the police?” I asked, my shaking hands digging through my purse for my phone. 

“Just wait until we get home. Sister would kill us both if we involved the police in church affairs again. Emmi might already be there, this could be a misunderstanding,” he said. 

“The ghouls all knew what was happening, why would they pull her out?” 

He didn’t seem to be listening to me but was wracking his brain for a reason for what was happening. I reached up and took hold of the handle above the door as the driver bumped over potholes. Usually he was very cautious but I didn’t care how rough the ride was as long as he got us there as quickly as possible. Where the trip usually took about 25 minutes he managed to get us there in around 15 and in one piece. 

As we pulled through the gates to the house my hand was already on the door handle. I was prepared to bolt the second the car came to a stop. I was out before the chauffeur had gotten the car into park. 

Inside I ran through each of the common rooms but stopped in my tracks upon looking out the back door into the courtyard. I could see Faith on the bench in the middle of the space and at her feet, playing with pill bugs, was Emmi. I slid the door open so quickly I was surprised it didn’t come off the track. 

I approached them as calmly as I could so as not to alarm Emmi, “Hey you guys.”

Faith glanced up, “There’s Mom. I told you she’d be home soon.”

“Who brought you home, love?” I asked.

“Ghoul did.”

It was such a pain in the ass sometimes that they were mostly referred to that way.

I looked to Faith and asked quietly, “Do you know?”

“It looked like maybe Swiss but he stayed just inside the back door and I heard him tell her to go play. I’ve been with her since.”  
Papa had finally found us, “Everything okay?”

Emmi glanced up at him, “We learn about you at school. You look different.”

“I’ll be right back,” I said to them and started for the house. I stopped and went back to whisper in his ear, “If she asks about you-know-who just say you don’t know for now.”

He nodded and I crouched to kiss Emmi on the head. 

“Love you mama,” she told me. 

“I love you too kid.”

I was grateful that she was home safe but still didn’t have an answer about who’d brought her here or why. Back inside, the house seemed eerily quiet. The Ghoulettes had been right about Sister Imperator, she really had withdrawn from everyone and everything. I chided myself at wondering if she was hiding out of grief or because she was plotting her next move.

I knocked on the door to the Ghouls’ wing and waited. Eventually Swiss answered. 

“Hey, what’s up?” he asked, pleasantly surprised to find me at his door, “I thought you were supposed to be at the school today.”

“Well, I was supposed to be but we got there and someone had already picked her up and brought her back here. A couple of people have said it looked like you.”

“Rayna, it absolutely was not me,” he said, placing a hand over his heart, “We’ve all been here discussing themes that are coming up on the new album so I’ve had eyes on all the male ghouls this whole time.”

“Okay. So… what are some of those themes?” 

Sure, I wanted to know who had taken my daughter from her school without permission but Papa IV had been refusing to tell me anything about the new album and I thought maybe I could get a hint from Swiss.

He clicked his tongue at me, “You know better than that Rayna.”

“Yeah, well, thanks. If you see anything out of the ordinary can you just let me know?”

“Of course.”

“Thanks.”

I left with more questions than answers and a dedication to calling the office and changing the pick-up guidelines for when she returned to school in the fall. I felt like I would have to let it go for the time being as I’d hit a wall with who to talk to about this mystery.

All there was to do now was enjoy the start of the summer with my baby. I went back to the courtyard but stopped short of opening the back door. Papa sat on the ground with Emmi using a stick to write in the dirt beneath the bench. Faith was gone. Watching then gave me a warm feeling like it was possible everything was going to be okay. I’d had enough of having the rug pulled out from under me to last a lifetime.

While I still didn’t know who’d brought her home, she was here now and safe with the walls surrounding the house. I opened the door and stepped out. When Papa saw me I waved him over. He stood and attempted to wipe the dust from his black pants but only succeeded in spreading around further. 

“Did you find Ghoul?” he asked, approaching me. 

“Yeah, I found him but he said it wasn’t him.”

An expression of deep concern came over Papa’s face, “Which one was it then?”

“Mama, are you going to come play? Four is teaching me how to spell ‘grucifix”!”

“Just a second, Hon. I’m gonna change out of this fancy dress then I will play with you guys.”

I turned my sights back on Papa, “You told her to call you Four?”

“I figured it might be better than Papa… for now. You still didn’t tell me who it was.”

“It was none of them. Swiss said he has been with them all day and none were out of his sight long enough to have gone and gotten there and back. I trust him.”

“That doesn’t make any damn sense.”

“I know but Papa,” I took his hand, “she’s safe. She missed her graduation but she’s here and that’s what matters.”

He glanced back at her with a look of admiration on his face. 

“C’mon!” Emmi called to him. 

“I’m being summoned,” he told me seriously. He leaned in to give me a quick kiss then bounded off to play some more. 

“I’ll be right back,” I called to them.

“Hurry back,” he said. 

I went to our room to change into something less formal and more comfortable to play with Emmi in the yard. 

When I took my dress off it went right back on the rack in the closet. I hadn’t worn it long enough to make a trip to the dry cleaners worth the effort. In only my bra and underwear I went to the vanity to throw my hair into a ponytail and apply another layer of deodorant. 

As I leaned closer to the mirror to swipe some stray liner from beneath my eye something moved in my peripheral vision. I spun around to see who was lurking when a tall ghoul stepped into the bathroom doorway. I had a flashback to the night David broke into the church but I knew that David had been shot dead. It was confirmed by several members of the clergy and the police I’d had to speak to.

“Belial, Swiss! You really should knock, you scared the shit out of me. Did you find out who was at the school?”

The second the last word out of my mouth I noticed his hands. This was not Swiss.

“You have got to be kidding me!” I hissed, “Get out of here!”

“I had to…”

I dashed forward to shove Alpha out of my way but he didn’t budge. He’d gained his weight and muscle back since he’d gotten away from David.

“I’m serious! I love you but you have to leave. You’re not safe here!” I said, still pushing on his chest.  
“Damn it Rayna, listen to me! I know I promised not to come back but Emmi could have been in danger if I hadn’t brought her home.”

That caught my attention and he took me by the shoulders. “What are you talking about?” I asked.

“Rayna, she’s asking what we have for lunch…” Papa called out as he came through the bedroom door.

He caught sight of me in my underwear, close to a ghoul, with our hands on eachother. He stopped in his tracks and the happy demeanor melted from his face like wax. He stood straight and brought his hands behind his back, clasping them together. 

“I thought we had discussed this. Permission and not forgiveness, eh?”

“It’s not what you think,” I said quietly.

He gave off the air of a coiled rattlesnake ready to strike so I didn’t make any sudden movements, “Then please do explain because I see no alternative that makes any sense.”  
He took slow measured steps toward us and instinctively I stepped between him and Alpha. When Papa stopped just in front of me he looked over my shoulder and met Alpha’s eyes. Recognition dawned on his painted features then he turned his angry eyes to mine. I could see them starting to water and that was what scared me the most. 

“You betrayed me…” he whispered.

“I had nothing to do with this. He was in here when I got here and he said he brought Emmi home because she was in danger.”

Papa narrowed his eyes, skeptical. She wasn’t his but he had a soft spot for younger followers much like Nihil did, “You’d better talk fast and hope I find your reasons worthy of mercy.”

I looked back at Alpha, pleading with my eyes for his actions to have all been worth it. Alpha cleared his throat and began. “I’d left, gone to stay with Goolsby. Things were great and we were making all kinds of plans,” he sighed. 

“I read the news that David attacked you and was killed. I’m sorry that happened. I know it was all because you helped me and…”

“Get to the part that concerns my family,” Papa snapped. 

It was a surprise to hear him refer to Emmi and me as his family.

“I wanted to see them put David in the ground. It took them a while, the son of a bitch had no next of kin to claim him. When the day came that they put him in the mausoleum in Austin, Goolsby and I were the only ones there but we kept our distance. We were headed to the airport the next day and there were cops all around the cemetery.”

“You saw them inter him. If anything that reinforces the fact that the danger has passed,” Papa said.

Alpha’s voice began to shake, “The mausoleum was broken open and his body was gone.”

We were all silent for a long moment until Papa spoke up again. 

“So someone stole his body. Do you know how many people blamed him for the outbreak that killed their loved ones?”

“You’d think that, yeah,” Alpha said. He took a step toward Papa, “But with all due respect, your excellency, grave robbers don’t kick the doors outward.”

What color was visible in the unpainted area of Papa’s head and neck drained and the revelation hit us both like a ton of bricks.

“You’re saying he’s not dead?”

“Whatever the hell he was doing with my blood- I think it’s made him something else. He gave it to other people as well but I don’t know who and I don’t know how many. We can recognize him but if there are others like him we have to be suspicious of everyone. THAT is why I brought her home as soon as I could.” 

“You came back here and risked your life to bring her home because you thought David would try to hit us where it hurts?” Papa dropped his hands to his sides.

“Yes, your excellency,” Alpha nodded.

He flinched slightly when Papa raised his hand but took it when he realized he was only reaching out to shake.

“Thank you and, for your kindness, you can refer to me as Papa.”

“What do we do now?” I asked.


	37. Code Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple people (literally two :P ) asked where the hell the rest of the fic was. It's been bothering me too but I took a break for a different project for a bit and now I'm back to give this a more satisfying ending.

“Well, our girl is safe…” Alpha said. 

Papa cleared his throat and the air between the three of us cooled again. 

“Knock it off,” I snapped at Papa. 

He and I caught eyes and for a moment I had forgotten that his ascension had changed the way he was to be spoken to. Instead of pulling rank he shrugged and let it go, “Emmi was the first priority and now you have to deactivate David.”

All eyes fell on me and I wilted from their gaze, “I can’t.”

Papa’s jaw went slack.

“When I set the code I made it something impossible, the longest string of random numbers, letters, and special characters I could enter into the program.”

“What the fuck?!” Papa threw his hands into the air, he was losing his cool and his panic was making my stomach hurt. 

“How could I possibly know that it would come to this?” I pleaded.

“Why wouldn’t you make it something that you had control over?” Papa was yelling right at me now. 

“Oh, I don’t know, because I can’t tell the fucking future? I thought that the threat of even putting the chip in him would keep him in line.”

“Hey, alright. None of this is helping. I know this place has security so we’ll just have to use it,” Alpha interceded, “Has anything about the security system changed?”

Papa narrowed his eyes and I couldn’t read what he was thinking. After hesitating he answered the question, “No.”

“Good, if I remember correctly the code is still Nihil’s birthday?”

“Yes… but for all you know David turned tail and ran after what happened before,” Papa said with the same unreadable look on his face.

Alpha cocked his head, “You really believe that? You really think that after all he went through to get at you and Rayna that he would give up now and just go hang out on the beach somewhere?”

Papa kept his eyes locked on Alpha’s and finally growled, “Wishful thinking.”

I sighed, “Where are you going to go?”

“What?” Alpha asked, “I’m not going anywhere. I’m staying here with you and Emmi.”

“I think people might begin to notice an extra ghoul wandering around and you can’t exactly stay in the men’s wing,” I told him.

“I can stay in here,” he said motioning around mine and Papa’s master suite, “I slept under your bed for days at the church at least here, there’s carpet.” 

Papa’s lip had curled but before he could attack there was a knock at the door. He hurried to open it, keeping it closed enough that no one could see into the room. 

I went to the bathroom to put on my clothes, the shock of seeing Alpha had made me forget that I was still in my underwear, but I could hear voices at the door. 

“I’m going out to make her lunch,” Papa called then said more quietly, “Find somewhere to hide yourself that is not our room.”

I heard the door close and finished getting dressed. When I came back out Alpha was sitting on the bed so I took a seat next to him but made sure to leave some distance.  
“Thank you for coming here and making sure Emmi is okay. I don’t know what I would do if anything happened to her.”

“Yeah, me neither.”

We looked at one another, a feeling of recognition passing between us. Our daughter was the main priority for each of us, a thread that would always keep us connected. 

Alpha took my hand and lifted his mask. I thought he was going to tell me something else but instead he leaned in to kiss me. I pulled away before his mouth reached mine and stood from the bed. 

“I can’t.”

He ran his hand through his blond hair and looked away from my face, “What changed?”

“I changed. I promised Papa that there would be no one else and I am going to keep that promise. It’s important to me.”

Alpha quickly put the mask back on and stood up clearing his throat, “I understand.” 

“Good.” Normally I guess he would have left but there was nowhere else in the house for him to go so I headed for the door. 

“I’m going to make sure Emmi’s doing well. Do you want me to bring you some food?” 

“No thanks, I’m okay.”

“I’ll see you in a bit. I recommend that you hide in Papa I’s room. No one…” I sighed, “No one goes in there anymore.”

I made sure to lock the door when I left. The look on his face when I had turned him down was strange. Perhaps it was because it was something new. I felt good though, I was keeping my word.


	38. Suspicious Minds

In bed that night Papa IV attempted to read despite our new distraction and I did some research. Every article I could find about the disappearance of David’s body said the same thing- that it had been stolen. There was a short news clip that showed a fast view of the mausoleum and the doors were indeed bent outward just as Alpha had said. 

There was another article from several months prior, just before we had gone to Texas to retrieve Alpha, about a new kind of decedent control device that David had been working on. It limited the way decedents could act and gave them their own internal pump that would keep the humors in their body level without as much outside up-keep. They could retain some human memory but were controlled by their chip. The system also cancelled out pain so it was being scouted by the government for use in soldiers in the future. 

I scanned the article quickly and moved on. When searching for any other news about David the morning show clip where we’d gone on TV after we got the outbreak under control showed up. 

He had been so excited to talk about the science and how he had come up with the agent that was able to stop the decedents. It had been tense because he could barely get a word in edgewise with the interviewers asking me all kinds of questions about the band and the fact that I went from scientist to pole dancer. I tried to pass some of their questions over to David but the segment was short and it came out looking like I was the one who’d done all the work. 

I shut the laptop and put it down by the side of the tall bed. If I could go back and change things, not audition or stop the outbreak, would I? That meant I wouldn’t have gotten more time with Emeritus and I wouldn’t have Emmi. There was no point in going over what ifs so I rolled on my side to face Papa. 

“How’s your book?”

He sighed and tucked his bookmark between the pages, “I honestly couldn’t tell you. I haven’t been able to turn the page. I read and read and nothing seems to be sticking tonight.”

“Are you that worried?”

He gave me a sideways glance and leaned over to put the old book on his nightstand. When he lay back against his pillows he seemed reluctant to tell me what was going through his mind.

“Talk to me,” I said resting my hand on his chest. Papa put his hand on top of mine and gave it a squeeze. 

“I don’t know. I have a strange feeling about all of this. What could David be planning?”

“I’ve been wondering that myself. I don’t see what would give Alpha the idea that Emmi was the target. If David wanted to hurt her I don’t see why he wouldn’t have just done it the first time.”

“Yeah…” For such an opinionated man, he was awfully quiet tonight.

“What? It feels like there is something you’re not telling me.”

He put my hand back on my side of the bed and swallowed hard. 

“I’m not sure I trust Alpha,” he said, staring at the ceiling.

“You don’t trust Alpha... or you don’t trust me?”

Papa was reluctant to look at me but I reached out and turned his face toward mine with a gentle hand on his cheek. 

“I promised you, right? I’m not going anywhere. I’m all yours.” 

He accepted my reassurances, and a kiss, then put his arm around me so that I could rest my head on his chest.


	39. Papa's POV

Papa gazed down at the top of Rayna’s head. She had melted into him and her breathing had slowed so he could tell that she was asleep. He loved it when she snuggled up to him to fall asleep. It was especially comforting tonight as he had been fretting all day. Her reassurance that she wasn’t going anywhere took the edge off of his worry.

He was supposed to be writing an album that would show the fans, and the world, that he could top what Papa III had done. That in itself was a huge feat but with the threat of an undead lunatic skulking around out there and his companion’s ex-lover in his house the distractions were becoming unbearable. 

Rayna shifted and rolled over to her side of the bed. Papa’s night table lamp was still on and he thought about attempting to read more of his book but instead he got out of bed and went to the bathroom. He did what he needed to do and took a long look at himself as he washed his hands. Seeing himself without the skull paint made Papa feel desperately insecure in the moment. Instead of climbing back into bed he decided to double check that everything in the house was secured. 

Each room was lit only by the small amount of light that the old windows let in and since most of them had heavy, dark curtains, it wasn’t much. He took a cursory look around the living area of the ghouls’ quarters and heard nothing from behind their individual doors. The living room and kitchen were empty and dark as well as the meeting room and the chapel. All the doors and the windows were locked. Then Papa went down the hall where Alpha was being housed. He didn’t knock. 

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust and when they did Papa could tell that the bed was perfectly made with no one in it. Rushing into the open door of the bathroom he turned on the light and still found no sign of Alpha. 

Moving as quickly as he could while still making the least amount of noise he rushed across the house to Emmi’s room. He was scared of what he would find, or not find, but didn’t want to wake the whole house and risk Alpha being found if there wasn’t actually anything to be worried about just yet.

His chest lightened a little when he found the girl sleeping soundly in the glow of her night light but anger welled up in Papa’s belly when he saw the outline of Alpha standing still at the foot of her bed. 

“What are you doing?” Papa whispered through gritted teeth. 

Alpha casually glanced over as if expecting Papa. There had been no reaction from him when the new leader had come through the door so suddenly. “Keeping watch,” he answered. 

“Go back to your own room.”

Like a robot he moved toward the door and joined Papa in the hall. Once Alpha was clear of the space, Papa crossed Emmi’s room and checked that her window was locked. Sure that it was secure he joined the other man in the hall and shut the bedroom door softly behind himself.

“Go back to your room!” he repeated more sternly.

Alpha started for his room but mumbled something under his breath. 

Papa couldn’t make it out but the unintelligible words felt like severe disrespect and he fumed, “If you have something to say to me then you say it to my face like a man.”

If the ghoul hadn’t had the mask on Papa might have been unable to keep himself from punching him. Alpha stopped and turned mechanically seemingly unfazed by the anger rolling off of his host. 

His voice held an eerie calm as he repeated “They are not yours.”.

Then he continued down the hall and turned right. He was out of sight before the shocked Emeritus IV could tell him to fuck himself or go to Hell or even just to leave. In his state of shock Papa shuffled back to his and Rayna’s room. 

He lay down in their bed and turned off the light on his end table. He could still see the outline of her body in the darkness. 

During his rise through the ranks of the church he had been with many women. Beautiful women, smart women, funny women… but none of them had been the same mix of the three that she had. Honestly, Papa had come into his position as a Cardinal with the dishonorable intention of keeping Rayna around as more of a concubine but, alas, the pain in the ass had gotten under his skin and he felt truly ashamed of his earlier actions. 

Papa was also sorely regretting his need to show her that he cared about her by helping free her daughter’s father. If he hadn’t she wouldn’t have come back to him but the catch-22 was painful, as they often are. Now, after all they had done for him, Papa Emeritus IV was convinced that Alpha had returned to fuck up his life.


	40. Dull Eyes

A few days later I made Emmi breakfast and by the time I was finished cooking Alpha had joined her at the table. He’d done well at staying hidden so this sudden appearance in the common area of the house surprised me. They were laughing and sharing jokes when I brought her plate in. 

“Here you go baby,” I said and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. I thought of the morning she’d first gone off to the school and how Papa Nihil had been feeding her candy for breakfast. Despite my motherly instinct to have her eat healthy meals I would have given anything for him to be there feeding her junk food now.

“Can I bring you a plate to go?” I asked Alpha.

“No thanks, I’ll grab something in a little while.”

I set the bacon and eggs in front of my daughter and smiled down at her. I moved around the table to lean down and talk to him quietly, “You can’t be out here. You really need to go back to your room before anyone sees you.”

“I just want to make sure that she’s good,” he said. 

I narrowed my eyes, “I’m here with her. If you’re hungry I’ll bring you some food but you’ve got to stay in the room.”

Leaving him no time to argue I rose up and went through the archway to wash the dishes. I heard his chair scoot away from the table and when I peeked back around the corner Emmi sat alone. Faith came in as I was starting the dishwasher and I asked her to keep an eye on Emmi for a few minutes. 

Emmi had finished her breakfast so they went out to play in the courtyard while I headed to Papa I’s old room to talk with Alpha. When I knocked I could hear him get up from the ancient bed and come to the door but he didn’t open it right away. I knew he was waiting for some kind of sign about who it was so I whispered, “It’s Rayna.”

The lock tumbled and he let me in but fixed the lock back in place as soon as I was inside. 

“Hey,” I said. I wasn’t sure where to start with all the questions that had been popping up in my mind as the week progressed. When I looked back I found him standing very straight and stiff beside the door. 

“So, you said you and Goolsby were in Austin to see David being interred… where is Gools? Did he go home?”

“Yes, I flew back with him but didn’t tell him I was leaving. I figured that he would try to come with me and I don’t want him in harm’s way.”

“You didn’t even tell him that you’re here? That you’re okay?”

“I left him a note saying that I left of my own accord, I was safe, and not to look for me.”

This cold demeanor toward Goolsby left me wondering if they’d had a fight but I didn’t want to pry, it wasn’t my business. 

“I’d prefer to leave him out of all this. I don’t want him to be a target.”

“That’s fine,” I said. I started toward the door expecting him to move but he stayed still. I reached around him for the door knob but he took hold of my arm. It wasn’t painful but it was not a hold I would have expected from him. 

I looked up at his eyes. There was no mischief or lust, they just seemed dull. He lifted his mask and tried to bring his mouth to mine. I bowed my head and his lips barely grazed the front of my hair. 

“Why won’t you kiss me?” he asked. 

I yanked my arm away in irritation and took several steps back. 

“I’ve already told you why. I promised Papa Emeritus IV that I will only be with him.” For some reason I hoped using his full title would remind Alpha who he was dealing with.  
“I didn’t tell him about the first time you tried to kiss me but he’s already suspicious of you being here so I recommend you stop it.”

Alpha slid the mask back down over his face but didn’t move out of the way or respond. I scooted past him and managed to get out of the door. In the hall I pulled my phone out and called Goolsby, listening to it ring as I went down the hallway. In the empty living room I stopped and waited for him to pick up but he never did. It went to his voicemail. 

“Uh, hi, it’s Rayna. I was just wondering how you guys are doing and wanted to say hey. So, uh, hey.”

The tone mercifully cut me off so I couldn’t drag out my awkward message. It made me uneasy that Gools wouldn’t answer but my rational brain reminded me that he had other things to do then jump whenever I called. I went out to the courtyard to hang out with my girl.


	41. Insecure

If there were televisions in the house I wasn’t aware of them so Emmi and I snuggled in my bed and watched a movie on my laptop before her bedtime. Papa had excused himself to take care of band business so we could have some girl time. I’d put on Wishmaster but her little eyelids got heavy about halfway through the opening credits. I closed the laptop and carried her to her room. 

It was Papa II’s old room but we’d removed all of his “toys” before she moved in. We’d let her pick out her own sheets and a pretty pink comforter. It was quite a sight and stood out like a sore thumb in the ancient, dark house. The window in her room opened to the courtyard in the middle of the house so I felt secure that she was safe but I still checked that it was locked anyway. 

I kissed her cheek and made sure the covers were tucked in tight around her. Before leaving I turned on her little sound machine nightlight. 

Instead of going back to my room I went through the living room to the other hall that housed bedrooms. I knocked on the door to the room where Alpha was staying and quietly announced myself. 

He opened the door but I didn’t go in. 

“Can I bring you anything before I go to bed?” 

“No thanks, I snuck in there and got some food just a few minutes ago,” he paused, “I wouldn’t mind if you came in though…”

He had the mask on and though I could see his eyes, I didn't see any emotion in them.

“You know that I’m not going to do that. It’s not you.”

Alpha nodded, “Good night then.”

He shut the door slowly. I went to the kitchen for a cup of tea but before I got there I found Papa sitting at the table near the kitchen door writing in his leather bound lyric notebook. I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, kissing him on the cheek. 

Papa flipped the notebook shut before I could see what he had been working on and I clicked my tongue on the top of my mouth out of disappointment. 

“Just some little hints?” I begged playfully. 

“Hehe, I think not, mischievous Rayna. You must wait like everyone else.”

“Getting some good stuff written?” I asked. 

He stood from the table and followed me into the kitchen, chatting while I put the kettle on to boil. 

“Yes, actually. This evening was quite productive. It’s been quiet as a tomb and I was able to really concentrate.” He leaned casually against the counter but my heart skipped a beat. 

“No one has been in here the whole evening?” I asked. 

He shook his head. 

“No one came by and you were too wrapped up in writing that maybe you didn’t notice them?”

“No, I swear. Why?”

The kettle whistled and it made me jump, “Nothing, it’s nothing,” I said, turning off the fire and pouring some of the water over the tea bags in each of our mugs. He tucked his notebook beneath his arm and took his mug. I grabbed mine and followed him to our room. 

“How did Emmi like the movie?” he asked.

“She was out like a light almost as soon as it began.”

When we were dressed for bed, he pulled the covers back on his side to lay down. I sat on my edge of the bed rubbing lotion into my elbows. We felt like an old married couple and I scrunched my nose up at the thought. I didn’t want a boring life. I thought about the fact that an undead man was after me and my family and chuckled about the thought that my life was boring. 

“What’s funny?”

“Nothing,” I shook my head and slid beneath the blanket, “I called Goolsby today.”

“What did he have to say about this situation?”

“Nothing, he didn’t answer and hasn’t called me back yet.”

Papa’s head swiveled around and he stared at me, “There is something strange about all of this.”

The knot in my stomach tightened and I could feel my anxiety rising. I wanted Papa to tell me that I was being paranoid, not confirm my fears.

“Do you think they got into a fight?” he asked. 

I breathed a sigh of relief that that was all he was worried about, “I wondered about that too. Alpha told me not to tell Gools that he was here.”

“I know that David’s body is actually missing but I’ve been thinking that Alpha might be here for another reason. Perhaps he wants you and Emmi back.”

It was my turn to stare at him now, “I don’t think he wants to, like, take us away or anything but... he has made a move a couple of times.”

Papa kept his eyes on his book and his tone relaxed, “Well?”

“Well, what?”

“Did you do anything?” 

I pursed my lips and he finally glanced up at me. 

“No. We just talked about this. I told you I wouldn’t do anything without talking to you about it first.”

There was a long moment of silence between us but, finally, Papa spoke again, “Do you… want to?”

I thought about this before giving him an answer. Usually I had a pull toward Alpha. I had really liked him from the moment I’d met him in the hallway of the pole studio.   
Alpha and I had had sparks before Papa Emeritus III and I had gotten together. Since he had arrived at the house he’d tried twice to start something and while the main reason I’d said no was because I was loyal to Papa IV, there was something else. I couldn’t put my finger on it but the pull I’d had toward him, even the last time I’d seen him at the church, was missing. 

“No. I really don’t.”

“I know it’s been several days that we haven’t done anything but I’ve been distracted by all of this. The constant looking over my shoulder is wearing on me.”

I reached out and took his hand, interlacing our fingers, and resting them on the bed. “Don’t worry about it. I’ve been anxious and not really in the mood either. Soon, okay?”

He brought my hand up and kissed the back of it. “I was actually wanting to take you out tomorrow. A nice dinner, some wine, and then…”

I blushed. The timber of his voice let me know exactly what he had in mind for the rest of tomorrow night. 

“That sounds great. A short break from the worry would be amazing.”

“Then we’re on. Be ready by 8 and I’ll woo you all over again.”

Papa leaned over and kissed my neck as I giggled. Our lips met and I lingered longer than he did. 

“Tomorrow,” he growled. 

“Good night,” I told him. 

“Good night... Miss Rayna.”


	42. Hell of a Ride

After spending the next day with Emmi I got her ready for bed a little early. Papa I’s old room had a clear view across the courtyard toward Emmi’s window so Alpha kept watch over the outside while I had Faith hang out in the living room in case Emmi got up and needed something.

Knowing that she was covered from all angles helped me feel much more relaxed about going out and I set about getting ready for our date. I put on a black silk cocktail dress and stockings with a seam up the back to switch it up. I was really feeling myself as I curled my hair. My eyeliner wings went on perfectly matching the first time, more luck than skill.

I finished my look with some deep red lipstick and admired myself in the mirror. It was going to be a wonderful night, I could feel it. Papa said he would meet me at the car at 8pm and I had only a few minutes. I stopped by Emmi’s room and made sure she was asleep before I went outside. 

When I stepped out into the warm night I found Papa chatting with the driver near the front of the car. When they heard my heels clicking along the driveway they both turned. The moment Papa caught a glimpse of me in my new dress his eyebrows went up and I could see the lust in his eyes. Good, that was exactly what I had been going for. 

Our driver started around the car to open the door for us but Papa placed a hand on his chest and gave a polite shake of his head. The driver went to his seat and Papa came around to open the door for me. On my way across the seat I let the cocktail dress slide up enough for him to catch a glimpse of the garters holding up my stockings. I saw him bite his lip as he took his seat and closed his door. 

The restaurant we were going to was a little farther than our usual eateries and I wasn’t surprised when Papa rolled up the partition between us and the driver. 

“You look spectacular,” he said. 

“Thank you,” I replied, running a hand over his slicked back hair, “You look extremely handsome tonight.” I leaned in to smell his neck, “Mm, I love that aftershave.”

He kissed me on the cheek and when I pulled back from his neck I kissed him on the mouth. The sigh that came out of him gave me a shiver, that and the hand that was already searching for the garters he’d seen. Papa slipped a finger beneath one of them and let it go so that it popped my skin. 

“Ow,” I said. It didn’t do much but sting but I knew what reaction he was looking for. 

“Oh, did I hurt you? Maybe you should show me how to behave.”

I shoved him hard enough for his back to hit against the door and for a split second there was surprise on his face. It was quickly replaced by a smile. As I climbed on top of his hips I pulled my skirt up enough for him to see my black panties. The glimpse of silk made him buck his hips up in an attempt to meet with the soft fabric. Instead of my usual play of pulling away I allowed him to make contact and even through our clothes the feeling made his eyes roll back in his head. 

“Mm, you’d better take care of me. I’ve been feeling bored lately and you don’t want me to stray, do you?”

Papa snapped to attention and shook his head, a dark gleam in his eyes. I slowly ran my fingers across his shoulder and up into the back of his hair. I brought my face down near his and tugged hard on a handful of dark hair. 

“What?” I whispered. 

“No, Miss Rayna!”

“Better,” I said and I kissed him hard. 

He reached down between our bodies to open his pants. I watched as he pulled himself out. He was straining to be free of the black fabric and the head of his cock was shiny with anticipation. 

“Wow,” I said as I admired it, “you are very hard tonight…”

“I was thinking about fucking you all day.”

I moved down far enough that my mouth could reach him and ran my tongue up the underside of his shaft then off the tip. I kept my lips just above his head and he brought his hips up in an attempt to touch them. Papa cried out in joyful pain when I pinched him on the inner thigh through his black pants. 

“You’d better stop trying stuff like that.” 

“Please…” 

To appease him I barely touched the tip of my tongue to the end of this cock. The touch was feather light and I saw his jaw clench in an attempt to not move any closer. Without warning I sat up. The look of disappointment on his face almost made me laugh. 

“No, I think I'm going to get mine first…” 

Unable to remove them because of the garters, I pulled my silk underwear to the side and rubbed the head of his dick against my wetness. The way he twitched at the feeling I was worried he might cum before I even got to ride him.

I slid down on to him and started moving right away. He held my hips as I rocked. Papa was trying to say something but couldn’t seem to form the words.

“What?” I asked and stopped the friction between us.

“I was saying I can’t hold on long. That fucking underwear will be my undoing.”

I shook my head and firmly ordered, “You’d better not.” I was only half playing.

Staying still except for my hand, I rubbed my clit until I came, pulling my fingers away at the last minute so it wasn’t too strong. 

“Holy shit, please, move again,” he begged. 

I bent down and kissed his lips, “You’re going to make me come a second time, got it?”

Papa smiled, happy to be assigned the task, “Yes, Miss Rayna.”

I moved on top of him again and he took that as the sign that he could go at it. He was very enthusiastic, thrusting into me so hard that his ass came up off the seat and I had to hold onto the headrest next to me so I didn’t lose my balance. His legs were definitely going to be sore tomorrow. 

Papa shoved my skirt up to my waist so that he could see my black garters and watch himself sliding in and out of me. His hips didn’t come up as far but his speed increased. He reached down and ran his thumb over my clit. My head fell back and I groaned. I thought that the first orgasm would take the edge off of this one but with the novelty of being in the car, his enthusiasm, and the feeling of him fucking me all meshed to make me feel like I hadn’t come in weeks. 

“You were thinking about this all day, huh?”

He nodded, “This is even better than what I had imagined.”

“You feel so good,” I said through my panting. 

With one final lift of his hips he spilled into me and pushed down hard on my hips with both hands. I returned my fingers to my clit.

“Keep moving!”

“I… I don’t know if I can…”

I reached out and smacked him, “Move!” I ordered through clenched teeth.

Papa whimpered as he went back to thrusting. It didn’t take long until I was shivering on top of him. I collapsed onto his chest and we spent the next few minutes attempting to catch our breath. My phone rang but when I reached for it he held me tighter to him. 

“Don’t climb off just yet,” he said. I settled back down on him and took a deep breath of his woodsy smell.  
I was about to drift off when I realized that we had stopped. Lifting my head I could see that we were in the parking lot of the restaurant. 

“Oh shit!” I got up fast and straightened my panties. Papa tucked himself away and made sure there was nothing on his black suit. The driver knew not to get out and open the door until someone lowered the partition. When we were both presentable I reached for the button. Papa grabbed my hand at the last second. 

He pulled me into an embrace and kissed me passionately. I gladly wrapped my arms around him and reciprocated. 

“You weren’t serious about being with other people because we don’t fuck enough, right?”

“Of course not, I just thought I would add some mental pain in with the pinches and slaps. If you prefer that I don’t do that, I won’t.”

“Surprisingly it made me more excited. It made me want to show you how happy I can make you in that arena.”

“More than happy,” I said. I kissed him tenderly and reached for the partition button, “Now if we don’t go inside they’re going to release our reservation.”


	43. Under His Eye

Inside we were shown to our table right away. The restaurant was beautifully decorated and I couldn’t wait to try the food. Papa pulled my chair out for me when we reached the table but I had a couple of things to take care of.

“Please excuse me for a minute. If they ask I’ll take a glass of red wine please,” I told him.

“Of course.” 

He gave me a peck on the cheek and I returned to the front of the building to find the restrooms. In the stall I pulled out my phone to see who had called. I assumed it wasn’t a problem at the house because surely they would have called more than once if it were.

I was pleasantly surprised that it was Goolsby. He’d left a voicemail but I’d listen to it and call him in a little while when I got home or tomorrow. I wanted to enjoy a date with Papa. It had been too long. 

At the table he had already ordered me a glass of wine and given our meal requests to the waiter. As I approached he jumped up to pull out my chair for me. He settled back in his chair as I picked up my glass of wine. 

“Ah, alone and out of the house,” he said clinking his glass against mine. 

We sipped and I smiled to myself. “So, how is the new album coming?” 

“It’s…” he began but cut himself off and shook a finger at me. 

We were in a quiet, dim corner of the Italian restaurant but I could see the door over Papa’s right shoulder. Couples and groups had been coming and going without much fanfare but while Papa lightly chided me for trying to pry information out of him a man came in alone and caught my eye. He was dressed well for the fancy restaurant but something about him stood out to me and made me uneasy. 

He was young, 25 at most, I would say. His dark hair was slicked back and he wore a black shirt and pants with black suspenders attached. He had a black suit coat on. 

Papa stopped talking when he noticed me staring over his shoulder. It was just as well, I hadn’t heard what he was saying anyway. I watched the hostess grab a menu and attempt to lead the man into the other side of the restaurant but he stopped her and motioned to the side where we sat. There were a couple of four top tables among the crowd and she tried to tell him that there were singles on the other side but he insisted. 

The young man was placed at a table three over from us. Now Papa could see him but I had to turn my head slightly to see what he was doing. As the hostess led him past our table he took a long look at us and I got a chill. Papa stared back at him to let him know we were aware of his attention. 

“What if he was sent by…” I leaned in and whispered.

Papa held a hand up, “We will not speak of such things. If I have to, I will protect you. Until that moment comes we are having dinner. I refuse to let that situation rule every moment of our life.”

I tried to relax and enjoy the rare date night but the man continued to stare at us throughout the meal. Our dinner and conversation were pleasant and by the end I had almost forgotten about our rude watcher. 

That changed when Papa requested the bill. The man noticed that we were getting ready to leave and also asked for his check, giving his card to the waitress before she walked away so he would get it back more quickly. 

He stayed seated after he’d been checked out while we were still waiting for our change but when Papa stood and came around to pull my chair out, the other man also stood up. With his hand at the base of my back Papa led me out of the main dining room, into the entryway and the man followed, though not too close. 

Our driver was around the side of the building and the parking lot wasn’t as well lit as it could have been. Papa didn’t acknowledge that the man was getting closer to us until we were almost at the corner to turn around the side of the restaurant. He gave my back a little push and muttered, “Go to the car.”

In one swift move he shoved our young follower against the side of the building and pinned him there with his forearm. 

“What do you want?” Papa demanded. 

In the small amount of light from the building I could see the utter fear on the young man’s face and suddenly knew that he was no threat to us. 

“I… I just wanted to give you a demo and t-tell you that I’m a big f-fan,” he stuttered. The guy pulled a cd out of his jacket and held it up. 

Papa pulled back and held his hands up. “I’m so sorry. Next time just say hi, eh?”

The young man nodded and I could finally breathe again. I went on to the car while Papa took a picture with the fan and they discussed the kid’s demo. I put my purse in the seat and grabbed my phone. It would surely be a few minutes, Papa loved to talk to fans, so I could listen to Goolsby’s message. 

“Hey, Rayna. Sorry I didn’t get back to you earlier, I’m just dealing with some stuff. Call me back when you get a chance. Love you, bye.”

I could hear the pain in his voice and my heart ached for him. Perhaps it would be better to ease his anguish by just telling him that Alpha was with me. Goolsby was an adult, he could decide if he wanted to deal with the situation or just stay home. I was thinking about how to broach the subject with Alpha when the car door opened and Papa climbed in.   
Across the parking lot I could see that the young man who had been following us was happy and he gave a wave as the car pulled out of the side of the lot. 

“Well, that was a more eventful evening than I thought we were going to have,” I said with a grin. 

Papa looked at me unamused and shook his head. “I’ve been so on edge. When he was following us...” Papa shook his head. He turned to me suddenly and took my hands in his.   
“You know that I love you and I will protect you. You know that, right? I would never let anything happen to you or Emmi.”

I placed a hand to his cheek, “I know that.” 

He gave a curt nod as he stared into my eyes. I leaned in and kissed him hard. I tangled my hands into his hair and hoped that he knew how much I trusted him. I let go when he pulled back. There was no more talk after that but he held my hand all the way home.


	44. Long Time Gone

At the house everything was quiet. Faith was on the couch where she could see the hall entrance to Emmi’s wing. 

“Hey, how was your date?” Faith asked. She rose from the couch, relieved from her duty.

I felt my cheeks get hot thinking about how the ride to the restaurant had played out. 

“Wow, you’re practically glowing. I take it that it went well.” She gave me a wink from behind her mask which only deepened the pink across my cheeks. 

“Yeah. It was actually really nice. I feel like we’ve really settled into the relationship. It’s a far cry from the beginning. How are things going with Ghoulette?”

It was her turn to get a little swoony, “Amazing. I don’t know how the two of us didn’t get together before.”

“I’m really happy for you, Faith.”

She came in for a hug and I gladly squeezed her. It felt good to know I truly had my friend back. 

After checking on my daughter I went out to the courtyard to call Goolsby. 

“Hello?” His voice was dull but not, it seemed, because of sleep.

“Hi. I saw that you called me back. How are you doing?”

He let out a heavy sigh, “Not well, Rayna.”

I cringed. At least he wasn’t trying to hide it. “What’s going on?” I asked. I took a seat on the concrete bench, readying myself for a long conversation. 

“Alpha is gone and I don’t know where he is. He won’t answer his phone for me and… I just need to know that he’s okay.”

“Oh, wow,” I mumbled, fighting the urge to make it all better by telling Gools that Alpha was safe and sound in my house. “Did you two have a fight or something?” I asked.

“No. That’s the thing. We had a wonderful day, we went out to dinner, curled up together to go to sleep and then the next morning he was just gone. I don’t know what I did.”  
“You didn’t do anything. Maybe he just needed some space. I’m sure he’s fine. You know Alpha, he’s tough.”

Goolsby let out a sniffle that challenged my resolve, “I guess. I just want to know that he’s okay even if he’s not with me,” he said.

“I mean, he hasn’t been gone long, right? He’ll clear his head and come back home.”

“Four months is a pretty long time to not be in touch, Rayna,” Gools said. His voice had an edge of bitterness to it. 

“He’s been gone four months?” My mouth was so dry I could barely ask the question and my words sounded a million miles away.

“Yeah, it was well before your boss attacked you.”

“Did you go to Austin to see him buried? David, I mean?”

“Hell no, I wanted to be as far away from that asshole as I could, living or dead.”

I gazed up into the dark sky and sparkles appeared in my vision. Alpha was lying to us and he was in my house.

“I am so sorry that you’re going through this without any closure to the situation. Hang tight, I love you. I’m going to do some digging and call you back tomorrow, okay?”

“That’s fine. Talk to you then. Bye.”

I hung up the phone and sat in stunned silence for a full 5 minutes trying to untangle what the fuck was happening in my brain. When I finally emerged from my stupor I looked at Emmi’s window and then straight across the courtyard toward Alpha’s. 

My numbness was pierced with the sharp sting of fear when I saw him watching me out the window. We stared at one another for what felt like a long time. In reality it was maybe five seconds but I raised my hand to wave and he stepped away from the window into the dark room. The knowledge that he had been missing for so long made the simple movement appear more like he was a ghost fading into the darkness. 

I slid my phone back into my purse and stood from the bench. I made a great effort to look normal in case he was still watching me and I had a feeling he was. With so many questions crowding out any rational thought I went to my room and climbed into the tub. I wasn’t ready to confront him with what Goolsby had revealed to me and I couldn’t tell Papa because Alpha was the only one who could tell me what was happening- if Papa killed him, I’d never get any answers.

I was glad that the car ride had seemed to satisfy Papa and he wasn’t in the mood again when we got into bed that night. I wasn’t sure that I could perform with so much worry ricocheting around inside my skull. I turned my end table lamp off and rolled over. “Good night,” I said to him. 

“Good night, my love. Are you going to kiss me?”

He wasn’t usually big on the sweetness so him calling me a pet name and asking for a good night kiss felt off but I chalked it up to my own anxiety. I rolled over and gave him a peck on the mouth then quickly settled back into my spot. If we held the kiss much longer than a peck he might be tempted to take it farther. He was a smart man but he was still a man and just about anything could turn him on. 

I lay there wishing for dawn to come sooner than it possibly could and hoped that I would be able to get some real rest. Instead of the sleep I so desperately longed for I ended up doing nothing more but making up stories in my head of what Alpha was up to. 

These mental gymnastics went on so long that Papa turned his light off and went to sleep. When I was certain it had been long enough that he was sufficiently out, I rolled over to look at him. Even sleeping he appeared troubled. His brow was furrowed and from time to time a pained look came over his face before clearing away. I had really enjoyed our evening together before it had come crashing down around me. 

In the dark and silent room I lay on my back and stared up at the ceiling. There was no way I was going to sleep with all that was on my mind so I got up to make sure that everything was okay in the house. I also decided that enough was enough- Alpha was going to give me some answers. 

Sister Imperator liked to have the house cold and there was no fire in our fireplace that night so I went to our closet for my robe. I went through what felt like a hundred articles of clothing before I gave up. The housekeeper must have taken it to be cleaned. There were several other empty hangers but I assumed that the clean clothes would be returned the next day. 

Before going to Alpha’s room I went to the kitchen for a small glass of milk to settle my stomach. Uncharacteristically I left my glass on the counter to take care of in the morning. I was already on edge but making my way through the dark house at night had me scared. My mind said there was someone or something lurking around every corner.   
Finally I made it to Alpha’s room and gave a small knock. I heard rustling inside so I opened the door. 

“Alpha?” I whispered into the darkness. 

“I’m here,” he said. 

I got all the way inside the room and shut the door. Only then did he turn on the nightstand light. 

“What are you doing up at this time of night?” he asked. His voice was light, as though he was pleasantly surprised.

It struck me as odd that at near 2 in the morning he was in full ghoul dress and his mask. His bed was still made. 

“I just wanted to talk to you, you know? It’s not easy to do that during the day.”

“Sure, here,” he said coming around to the side of the bed where I stood. He propped one of the pillows against the headboard and patted the bed. That felt like a set up and the last thing I should be doing was climbing into bed with him in the middle of the night.

“I’ll just sit here…” I said moving toward the brown leather chair near Papa I’s shelves, “if that’s okay.”

“Wherever you like is fine.” He took a seat on the end of the large bed so that he was facing me as we spoke, “Why the late night visit?”

I took a deep breath and wished I had taken more time to work out where to start. 

“I don’t know, I just… It’s been over a week now and we haven’t had any trouble. Do you think it’s possible that David is really dead and that you should tell Gools you’re okay?”

He seemed flustered with my suggestions, “He doesn’t need to rush out here.”

“I mean, you can just call and tell him that you’re okay. You don’t even have to tell him where you are. He’s really worried, Alpha.”

Alpha sat up straighter when I mentioned that Goolsby was worried. “You spoke to him?” 

“Yeah, I called and he called me back tonight. He said that he’s worried something bad happened to you.”

Alpha stood up from the end of the bed and came toward me slowly, “Did he tell you anything else”

My heart was racing and I thought I might have gotten into something I wasn’t going to get out of but… I knew this man, he would never hurt me. Right? “He, um, said that you’ve been gone for... a while... and haven’t gotten in touch…”

Alpha kneeled on the floor in front of the chair where I sat shaking. He reached up and took his mask from his head. Staring into his eyes made me feel uncomfortable, they seemed different. 

“Rayna, I thought you were special from the first time I saw you at the pole studio in Austin. I had a crush on you from the time we rode to the bus the first day of the tour. I fell in love with you on the roof of the bar in New York.”

I sighed and felt relieved and unhappy with this all at the same time. I was unhappy because I’d made it so clear that we weren’t going to be together. He and I had been through so much. Relieved because I had been crazy to think that he would ever hurt me. 

The mix of feelings so overwhelmed me that when he leaned in and touched his lips to mine I kissed him back. All those memories and special times we had had together flooded my mind…  
And then darkness.


	45. Papa's POV

He accepted the kiss she offered him but was disappointed that it ended up being nothing more than a dry peck. He’d expected at least an “I enjoyed our night out together.” but she had rolled away from him and settled down for sleep quicker than usual. He read his book but was wholly uninterested in its content. 

Papa flung his bookmark into the pages and dropped the book on the night table frustrated. He turned off his lamp and pulled the blanket up over his shoulder. Damn Sister and her freezing A/C every night. 

He lay there for a long while. He was almost asleep when he heard their door open. Papa hadn’t felt or heard Rayna get out of the bed so it must be Emmi coming to get her mother after a bad dream. He raised his head to see over Rayna’s shoulder to see who was coming into their room in the middle of the night. 

It wasn’t Emmi at all but Alpha, the son of a bitch. Papa sat up in the bed, furious.

“Get the fuck out of our room!” he yelled. He didn’t give a shit at this point if he woke the whole house. He’d had enough.

Totally unfazed by Papa’s anger, Alpha went directly to Rayna’s side of the bed and shook her awake. “Hey, come on. I’ve got the car loaded, let’s go.”

Rayna stirred and when she stood up from the bed, she was fully dressed. Papa was confused, he’d seen her change into her pajamas before getting into the bed. 

“What are you doing?” he asked. He wasn’t yelling now, he was too hurt to raise his voice, “Rayna?”

They were at the door but she turned back to him.

“You said you loved me,” Papa said.

“I’m sorry,” she said. Alpha took her hand and led her out of the door. Papa sat dejected in the empty room and couldn’t believe what had just happened. She had sounded so cold, so heartless, as if he’d meant nothing to her...

He gasped as he awoke in their bed. It took a moment for his mind to right itself after such a nightmare but he could tell from the light behind the curtains that it was morning.   
“I had the worst fucking dream,” he said with his back still to Rayna. His heart was just now slowing to its normal rate. 

“I dreamed that you ran away with Alpha in the night. Look, I have to tell you that the other night he said something that really bothered me.”

He rolled over to tell Rayna what Alpha had told him the night he’d seen the ex-ghoul in Emmi’s room and found that the other side of the bed was empty. His heart sped up and he looked to the bathroom door where he could see that the light was off. 

In the blink of an eye Papa Emeritus IV was out of the bed and out in the hallway. He made no attempt to hide his hurry and passed Rain sitting on the couch in the living room.   
“Good morning…” Rain said. 

Papa didn’t stop to talk or even acknowledge that he’d been addressed. First he went to the kitchen and then he went to Emmi’s room. The little night light was still on but the girl was nowhere to be found. He went back through the living room and down the opposite hall to the room where Alpha had been staying. The door was cracked when he reached it and he shoved it open. The bed was made and the bathroom was empty. There was no sign that anyone had been staying in there over the last week. 

Alpha had done it. He managed to hit Papa where it hurt, right in the fucking heart. The worst hurt was that it took two to tango. He didn’t give a shit if Alpha fell off the face of the Earth but Rayna, after all they had been through, had left with him and taken her daughter. Everything coursing through Papa made him want to destroy something. Despite the rage rolling through his core he left the room and shut the door softly. 

If she wanted to run off and abandon him again, fine. Fuck her.


	46. Where I'm From

The first sensation I became aware of was dizziness. The spinning in my skull was powerful and as I opened one eye the sensation gained intensity when I saw that I was in a car on a highway. 

“If you’re going to throw up there’s a bag for you between your feet on the floorboard.”

I looked toward the driver’s seat of the car and found Alpha in street clothes looking relaxed as we barreled down the wide road. 

“What did you do?” I asked him, my voice loud and full of gravel from my dry throat. 

“Ah ah ah,” he held up a finger to quiet me and then pointed it toward the back seat. 

I had been collapsed against the door while I was out so I straightened up and turned my stiff neck to see what he was pointing at. My heart stopped dead in my chest when I saw Emmi strapped into a car seat asleep. 

“If you want her to be safe, you’ll keep your voice down.”

I stared out the window and knew I had no options. I would die before I put her in harm’s way so he knew that I would behave. 

“Where are we going?” In my heart I already knew the answer but I needed confirmation.

“Austin.”

I kept my voice low so as not to disturb my sleeping daughter, “Please, don’t hurt her. I will do anything.”

“Oh I know. I wouldn’t have even given her a second thought if you had kissed me the first day that I was there but you’ve gotten even more stubborn than I remember, Rayna. What happened to the days of you fucking anyone who moved, huh? I can’t believe that after what they did to Papa III you would so easily dedicate yourself to Cardinal...”

“Papa,” I corrected him without thinking. 

Alpha gave me a dark side eye and I shut my mouth. What the hell did a kiss have to do with anything? I drew up the foggy memories of the night before. He was being kind, telling me that he loved me, I kissed him and that was the last thing I remembered. 

“You drugged me.”

“Very good.”

“Why didn’t you just kill me? Is this about trying to free us from the church? Just tell me what the plan is, please.” I made sure to add the please as a show of respect.

“All in good time. You know what they say, it’s not always about the destination, you should enjoy the journey.”

The pleasant, relaxed smile on his face would have been more appropriate on a family road trip. I didn’t want to change his demeanor so I stopped asking questions. I was still in my pajamas which didn’t have pockets. I noticed that my purse was beside my foot next to the bag Alpha had mentioned if I needed to get sick. I moved slowly but knew that he had to notice in the small black sedan. Bringing the purse up to my lap I opened it and found my wallet but not much else. 

“It’s not in there. I’m not stupid.”

“I was just looking for some gum. My mouth is really dry from whatever you gave me.”

He shook his head lightly, amused by my lie that I wasn’t looking for my cell phone. My last hope was that the car, which was part of the fleet from the house, had a tracker on it or that Papa would have a good idea of where Alpha was taking us and come help me.


	47. Papa's POV

The newest Emeritus had things to attend to and no time to waste on a woman who told him she loved him only to appease him long enough to get her daughter home and disappear. In searching for a note or a sign of some kind he found that many of her items of clothing were missing from their closet. He found her phone on the nightstand. Smart Rayna, she really must not have wanted to be found this time. C’est la vie. 

Instead of wasting any time pining he went to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. He’d get some writing done, maybe work on some music with the ghouls, and then he’d go out to dinner wherever he wanted. Then when it was time for bed he would stretch out right in the middle. The time and headspace her absence would free up would make it easier to surpass Papa III’s accomplishments. 

“Yes,” Papa thought to himself, “life will be easier this way.”

The day mostly went the way he had planned but that afternoon, as he sat in the ghouls’ living area chatting and talking about the album there was a knock at the door. Rain got up to answer it then called out to him. 

“Papa, Ghoulette is asking for you.”

He stood from the couch, “Thank you, Ghoul.”

At the door Papa found the shorter of the ghoulettes. Now that Rayna was gone he no longer had reason to address the ghoulette by her given name. 

“How may I help you?” he asked, stepping out of the door and closing it behind himself. 

“Rayna’s physical therapist is here for their 3 o’clock appointment but I can’t find her or Emmi. She’s not answering her phone either and it has me worried. Rayna isn’t usually one to forget appointments.”

“Send the therapist away,” he said brushing his hand through the air dismissively, “They won’t be needed here any more.”

“But Papa, I know that she still has a few more weeks to go…”

He was about to go back into the living room with the ghouls but the back talk from Ghoulette ignited the anger that he’d been keeping so hidden all day long. Papa couldn’t resist getting uncomfortably close to her mask to drive his point home. 

“Rayna doesn’t live here anymore. She ran off and isn’t coming back so send the therapist away. Do you understand me?”

His outburst caused the ghoulette’s eyes to water and she simply nodded. 

“Glad we’re clear.”

He went back to the meeting and shut the door. 

The group of them had ended up working throughout the entire evening, even having dinner brought to them. He had called for the ghoulettes to join them for help writing melodies and their own musical parts. There was a buzz in the room that made him feel like they were really hitting everything right, he just had a feeling that the songs they were fleshing out were going to be fantastic. 

By 10 pm they’d all begun to fade significantly and he declared that while they had done some great work, it was time for bed. 

“This was a very good session. More of this, eh? Good night everyone.” Papa gave them a wave and retired to his room satisfied with the work. 

In his bathroom Papa stepped up to the shower and turned the water on then set to undressing. Off came the gloves, the leather jacket, and his shoes. He stood looking at himself in the mirror above the vanity in only his black pants. 

He turned one way then the other, examining his physique. Not bad, the pants made his legs look good. After a couple more poses he removed the pants as well and stood naked to gaze at himself. He imagined Rayna finding him this way and stepping up behind him running her hands up his chest. His breath deepened visualizing her hand running down his stomach and taking hold of his cock. 

He shoved the image away and sneered at himself in the mirror. Should he call one of the many ladies he’d spent nights with before? They were always ready to go no matter how long it had been since he was in touch with them. Papa decided against calling for company, it was closing in on 11 pm and he didn’t want to wait around or have to deal with anyone staying the night. 

Steam was filling the bathroom now, signifying that the water was ready for him but he took one more moment to watch himself. He ran his hands along his torso like he had imagined her doing. The original thought had started making him hard already so when his fingers reached his dick it made him shiver. 

He turned sideways once more and admired his hand as he stroked himself slowly. He was proud of the way the muscles in his thighs showed as they tensed and relaxed. As he was quickly reaching the edge he let go of himself and stepped into the shower. 

Papa scrubbed his hair and applied conditioner. He let the hot water run down his body and tried to relax his tense shoulders. While the rest of him relaxed his cock only got harder as he continued to entertain fantasies of Rayna barging in on him. He could see her in his mind entering the steamy bathroom and getting into the shower with him.   
He imagined his dick sliding against her nude body, her beautiful round tits pressing against his warm chest. Papa held his hand steady and bucked his hips to slide his dick in and out of it. He envisioned her dropping to her knees, mouth agape, lips painted her favorite blood red. His mind’s image of her smart aleck mouth being put to good use made him move faster.

The thoughts of her slipping her lips around him and her hot, soft mouth covering him almost made him miss her but in the midst of the imaginary tryst he froze. There was a noise in their bedroom, er, his bedroom. He couldn’t make it out over the sound of the rushing shower so he flipped the handle to turn it off and listen closer. 

Papa could barely make out the sound. It was Rayna’s phone on ringing from the night table where she’d left it. He ignored the call and turned the water back on, bringing his thoughts right back to her mouth. He placed his thumb and forefinger around the base of his cock and held it tight then used the other hand to surround the head and swirl around it with visions of her tongue dancing through his mind. 

He was getting so close that his legs were shaking and in his imagination Rayna’s lips popped off of his dick and she leaned back with her hands lifting her breasts in his direction.   
“I want to see you cum on my tits,” this dream version of Rayna cooed. She bit her lip and gazed up at him with big eyes and he came hard. With his eyes closed he daydreamed of watching his cum land on her smooth skin while she admired the mess. In reality he’d let go hard enough that it dripped all down the side of the tile wall. 

He was still shaking but the water was losing its warmth so he rinsed himself and the wall and shut the shower off. Papa took the towel from the hook on the wall and began to dry himself off but stopped and listened when he heard the phone ring again. He wrapped the towel around his waist and stalked into the bedroom. Without checking who it was he yanked the phone from the charging cord and answered it. 

“What?”   
There was silence and for a moment he thought he’d scared the caller bad enough that they would quit bothering him but then Goolsby’s voice came over the line. 

“Uh, hello Papa.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose, slightly guilty for taking his frustration out on the other man. “Hello Mr. Goolsby. What can I do for you tonight? It is kind of late, yes?”

“Sorry about that. Is Rayna there? We talked last night and she was supposed to call me today with some information but she never did and after calling all day she never answered the phone.”

“I’m sorry to tell you that your man Alpha has run off with my…” Papa juggled words in his mind. Wife was not accurate. He hated the term girlfriend, “uh, Rayna and her daughter. She left the phone here and I assume they will not be returning. Sorry to be the one to break the news to you.”

“Alpha was there?” Gools asked. 

“Did she not tell you? He had been here a week claiming that David was back from the dead.”

“N-no. She didn’t tell me that he was there at all when we spoke. Only a week? He left here months ago.”

Something was replacing the anger that had been coursing through Papa’s veins; worry. 

“Have you called his number today? Maybe give it a try. Also, if you know anything about where they are and you aren’t telling me then so help me…”

“I want to know what the hell is going on just as much as you do. If you find out anything, anything at all, please let me know.”

“Likewise,” Papa said and pressed “end” on the screen. 

He looked through her phone for clues. She had indeed called Goolsby the night before and then after that there was nothing else. There were no calls to any unknown or unlabeled numbers and no suspicious texts. He knew that was not airtight evidence for or against any conclusion as those things could be easily deleted. Papa placed the phone back on the nightstand and went to his closet to put on some clothes. 

Instead of getting in bed he went out into the house in search of Rayna’s ghoulette. He found her where he figured he would- in the ghoulettes’ quarters. He knocked and heard two female voices whispering to one another frantically. He was about to lift his hand to rap again when the door came open. 

A very flushed Faith, her wavy hair even more wild than usual when she was out of full dress, was holding her robe together at the neck. “What a surprise to find at my door at this hour. How may I help you this evening, Papa?”

“I know you and Rayna have been close. Did she say anything to you about being unhappy or leaving the house in recent days?”

Faith’s face changed. He’d presented the situation to her earlier as a clear cut case of them breaking up but now concern was bubbling in her stomach.

“Uh…”

Papa watched her, intensity in his eyes, willing her to talk faster.

“May I speak freely?”

“Forget titles or repercussions for a moment and just tell me what you know.”

“Because of our past we didn’t discuss you a lot but when you got home from your date she said the two of you were settling into your relationship well.”

“Settled- do you mean like she was bored?”

“No, settled like she was happy. She even blushed when I asked.”

“I think I’ve made a terrible mistake…”

Faith watched him bolt down the hall and wondered what the hell was happening. Papa returned to their bedroom and called Goolsby back on Rayna’s phone. 

“I’m not sure she left of her own accord,” he said as soon as Goolsby answered the phone.

“Ya think?” 

Papa ignored the sarcasm. "What do you propose I do?"

“What did you do when she left the first time?”

“I tracked her phone, which I am speaking to you on now, and… the security tapes.”

He kept Goolsby on the phone as he headed to the meeting room. The house was shut down and dark now that it was midnight but Papa knew exactly where he was going and what he was looking for. 

In the meeting room he flipped on the lights and went directly to the unassuming armoire in the back corner of the room. It looked like any other piece of furniture in the house but slightly wider. Inside was the control center for all of the security in the house. There were key pads near the entryways but this was where you could view the camera feeds. He opened the doors to the unit and found that the entire thing was shut off. 

“The first day he was here he asked about the security system and if we had changed anything.” 

“That didn’t ring any alarm bells for you? Pardon the pun.”

“He insisted it was to protect against outsiders,” Papa mumbled, feeling like a fool for not trusting his instincts that something was off. 

“Anything else at all that might tell you what happened?” Goolsby asked.

“There’s one more thing I can think of and I hope he forgot about it.”

Papa slammed the doors to the armoire and went back through the house to the garage. He pressed the button to lift the garage door and found that one of the church’s black sedans was missing. Sitting in its place was a small black box that had been smashed with something heavy.

“Shit. Alpha took the tracker off the car before he stole it. He thought of everything.”

Papa stood in the driveway looking up at the sky and wanted to just scream into the air. He needed to vent his frustration that he hadn’t done something about Alpha before it came to this but he held back. 

“I mean, you know where they have to be going,” Goolsby said, breaking the silence finally.

“Austin?” 

“I can only imagine that David somehow got to Alpha and used him to get to Rayna.”

“It’s late but I can charter a flight. Driving would leave him too much time.”

“I’ll meet you there.”

“I can take care of my family…”

“And I need to see Alpha!”

Papa sighed, “Fine. I will see you in the parking lot of the motel. Keep in touch and be safe, eh?”

“You too.”


	48. Some Like it Hot

“I have to go to the bathroom!”

I could tell that Alpha heard her because he glanced in the rearview mirror and sighed but he kept driving along the highway. I heard Emmi shifting in her car seat and I stared at him expectantly. 

“What?” he snapped without taking his eyes off the road. 

“She said she needs to stop.”

He flipped on his blinker to move toward a highway exit, “Fine.”

We got onto the access road and he turned into the gas station parking lot. I leaned over the seat to unlock Emmi's buckles then grabbed my wallet from my purse. I had just started to open my door when Alpha grabbed my arm. 

“You stay here.”

Emmi climbed out and walked up to the hood of the car, waiting for me on the sidewalk in front of the gas station. 

“No way. Not only do I have to go to the bathroom too and I’m hungry but I’m not sending my daughter in there alone. She’s too little. What the hell is wrong with you?”

Alpha narrowed his eyes at me and then turned his gaze to Emmi. He grimaced as though he was arguing with himself in his mind. “Fine.” 

He unbuckled his seatbelt and took the keys from the ignition, tucking them into his jeans pocket. My heart sank when he got out of the car to accompany us but he was right to suspect that I was going to try to make a run for freedom with my daughter. 

Inside I led her to the single person bathroom and turned the light on for her. I stood outside the door with Alpha leaning on the wall across from me.

“Why are you doing this?” I asked quietly enough that he could hear me but other people browsing the aisles couldn’t. 

Alpha gave no response. I gave up attempting to get information out of him looked around the store trying to decide what I could feed Emmi that would have at least a little nutritional value. 

“What are you going to eat?” I asked him. 

“I’m not hungry.”  
My heart skipped a beat as it dawned on me that I hadn’t seen proof of him eating so much as a bite while he’d been with us at the house. I thought back to the article I’d read about the new decedent system David had been working on before he died. I had a theory but I would have to test it out. 

I jumped when Emmi opened the door to the restroom. She finished drying her hands and threw her paper towel in the trash can.   
“Can I have a Slurpee?” she asked. 

“We’ll see,” I told her. I took her hand and led her around the store looking at everything. Alpha kept a close watch and once mouthed “Hurry up.”. Eventually I got Emmi a turkey sandwich from the cooler and a granola bar. I let her pick a couple of other things and, yes, she got her little Slurpee. 

While she layered the different flavors of liquid sugar into her cup I took the largest of the Styrofoam cups they had and filled it with hot, black coffee. Suddenly Alpha was at my side. 

“Why do you need that much coffee?”

“I still feel groggy,” I told him as I took a lid and secured it on the cup. He didn’t say anything else but watched closely as Emmi and I approached the counter and I paid for our things.

He clicked the car unlocked with the keys and I opened the door for Emmi to climb into her car seat again. It was taking her a minute to get settled and get the straps in place and while I waited I pushed the lid of the coffee off the rim just enough to ensure that it would come off if tilted. 

I waited until Alpha was situated in the driver’s seat and I opened my door. I made it a point to keep looking at Emmi as I reached into the car to put the coffee into the console’s cup holder then I let go of the cup. I heard the lid come off as the cup tipped and knew that the boiling liquid had hit its intended target. 

I leaned down to look into the car with fake surprise on my face. Alpha’s whole lap was covered in the brown liquid. He was glaring at me, inconvenienced and annoyed, but unaffected by the incident that would have scalded anyone else. My heart was beating out of my chest but at least now I knew what I was dealing with. 

I took the handful of napkins that I had grabbed from the store and rushed around to the driver’s side door to “help”. 

“I’m sorry! Are you okay?” I asked as Alpha stepped out of the car. 

He shut the door and glared at me. “I am not going to hurt you. It is against what I am looking to achieve but if you act out again…” He looked to Emmi with a gaze full of meaning, “Do you understand me?”

I nodded, gave him the handful of napkins, and went back to my side of the car. He cleaned up the spill as well as he could with the wad of paper then tossed the soggy mess into the trash can and got back behind the wheel. 

After locking Emmi’s car seat straps I got in and we got back on the road. I made sure to behave.


	49. Chapter 49

He had spent the entire plane ride to Austin beating himself up about the delay. The fact that he let his insecurities cloud his judgement just dragged him into a spiral of guilt but the moment the wheels of the plane touched down at 6 am he sighed and let it all go. Regret had no place in the activities he was about to take part in. 

Papa knew that they would need a car so he went ahead and rented one since he hadn’t talked to Goolsby about it. He turned the GPS feature on on Rayna’s phone and listened to the voice guide him back to the motel. It hadn’t been that long since he had been here but he didn’t want to waste any time getting lost. 

When he pulled into the parking lot, Papa found only a few cars there. Before he’d even shifted the red sedan into park Goolsby had stepped out of a white SUV a row over from him. Papa walked toward him swiftly and the men shook hands as they met in a grassy curbed area of the lot.

“I’m glad to see you arrived safe,” Papa said, “Where should we go first? The lab?”

“We already took a look at the lab. It’s locked up tight since David’s death. The security guard said business won’t resume until they have someone qualified enough to run it.”

“His house then?” 

“We went by there too to take a look. It was secured and there wasn’t a car in the driveway.”

“It’s possible we beat them here. It takes well over a day of driving straight through and with Emmi they would have to stop more often.”

Goolsby balled his hands into fists and went even more pale than usual, “Emmi is with them?”

“I assumed that they had run off together but when you told me how long Alpha had been gone I knew that something was wrong.”

“Every single one of us is going to get a crack at David when the time comes,” Gools said, his eyes dark. 

“You keep saying we and everyone. Who is with you?”

Goolsby motioned to the car and two of the doors opened. On the passenger side was Nim Vind. From the back driver’s side came Davey Calabrese. The men approached them. Vind looking calm and Davey looking angry. 

“Ah, thank you gentlemen for coming to help. Perhaps we should split up two at the house and two at the lab. Security might not know if he’s hiding there or they could even be covering for him.”

“Sounds good,” Goolsby motioned to Davey, “You want to go with him to the house?” 

Davey gave a look of “Are you kidding?” but said “Sure.” 

“I need the address, just send it to Rayna’s phone.”

Gools nodded and the men to their respective cars. 

Papa started the car but waited for the text with David’s home address to come through. Davey got into the passenger’s seat and buckled his seat belt but didn’t look at or speak to Papa Emeritus IV. He simply stared out the window and ignored him. 

Finally the address popped up and Papa put it into the navigator. He propped the phone in the phone holder. The drive was quiet and painfully tense. Papa was thankful that they had help but he could tell that Davey, while he might like their music, was not a fan of his personally. 

“I like that Goatman you guys came up with, heh,” Papa said in an attempt to start a conversation.   
Davey looked over at him confused. 

“I’m just saying…”

“I know that we share a common goal in this situation but I don’t want to be your friend. I was close with Rayna before and during her time with Papa III. Then as soon as his last tour was over the church shut everyone away from her. They murdered a bunch of people and now here you are. The way I see it, I lost a lot because of you.”

His immediate reaction was to fight back or tell Davey to shut the fuck up because he didn’t know what he was talking about. Instead Papa metered his words carefully.   
“While I can tell that the situation has caused you great pain I would like to say, truthfully, that I had nothing to do with the orders to retire the others.”

Davey shook his head. 

“Things played out the way they did because Sister Imperator called for it and Nihil allowed it.”

“Now that I would believe, the old battle ax.”

Papa smiled slightly at such an apt description and let the topic drop as the voice on the GPS said that they needed to take a right and their destination would be just ahead.   
The driveway was so well hidden that Papa missed it. 

“It’s just as well, if anyone is there now they would see you coming from a mile away,” Davey told him, “Go down here to this little turn around and park, we can walk back through the trees so that we won’t be seen.”

Papa pulled the car over as suggested and took the phone from its holder. He slid the button on the side to silence the phone. It would be a shame for them to come this far and be exposed because of a phone call. 

They made sure the rental was locked and walked into the tree line. No sooner had they gotten into the trees than Papa wished he had worn something more casual. He had been in such a hurry to leave the house and get on the plane that he’d thrown on his usual black suit. It was less obvious than the red or the white suit but his pointed shoes were catching on the underbrush. 

Davey was making his way through the wooded area quickly but Papa’s shoe caught on a particularly gnarly root and he fell hard onto his elbows. “Damn it,” he growled untangling his shoe from the tree root and getting back to his feet. 

Eventually they made it to the other side of the woods and to a vantage point where they could see the comings and goings of the house and driveway. It was quiet, secluded. The perfect place to take someone you’d kidnapped. 

“It looks the same as it did when we came by before.”

“Did you get close to the house when you were here?”

“No, if he was inside with her we didn’t want to force his hand.”

The house was not at all what Papa had imagined. He had thought that it would be a large house in the suburbs. This house was at least 80 years old and hadn’t been very well taken care of. There was no grass to speak of, the driveway was unpaved, and the wooden porch sagged. Papa’s mind shuffled through the list of possible reasons that Alpha would want to bring them here and came up with nothing. Then again none of anything had been reasonable lately. 

“I think I hear someone driving up," Davey said, ducking lower behind the trees and brush.

Soon enough Papa heard it too, the crunch of tires on the rocky dirt driveway. The two men stayed frozen and watched as a black vehicle, the church’s car, pulled to a stop not far from the porch. The driver’s side window was down and they could hear voices rising. 

“She can’t stay here!” Rayna yelled. 

“If you wake her and upset her we’re going to have a problem,” Alpha warned. 

Rayna spoke again still firm but without as much volume to her words. 

“Just let my friend Carlene come get her and I will do whatever the hell it is that you want me to do, okay? Please.”

Alpha sighed and Papa could see the reluctance in the man’s face even from across the lot. He waited just as anxiously as Rayna did for the answer. If she could convince Alpha to take Emmi out of the equation they wouldn’t have to worry about her getting hurt when they moved in to take him and David out. 

“Fine. Call your friend and ask her to come get the girl. You can tell her goodbye at the door and hand her off- that’s it. If you say or do anything that alerts your friend I will kill all of you. Do you understand me?” 

Papa could see Rayna nod and he knew after hearing the words Alpha had spoken that something was very wrong with him. Whatever David had done to him had destroyed everything good in the man. He didn’t refer to Emmi as his own child. There was no time to feel bad for him though. 

Rayna got out of the car and opened the back door. When she rose again Papa could see Emmi, limp in her mother’s arms. Davey could tell what Papa was thinking and he held his arm out sideways, placing a hand on his chest. 

“She’s not hurt, she’s just taking a nap,” Davey whispered. 

Papa stayed put. When Rayna got around to the front of the car the two adults discussed how they would contact Carline to come get the girl. It was decided that Alpha would text her so Rayna had no chance to pull any punches. 

“Stay on the porch where I can see you,” Alpha said while he focused his eyes on the phone. 

Emmi was young but a sturdy little girl. There was no way that Rayna could run fast enough or far enough while holding her to escape. Papa knew she was thinking it though because while Alpha was distracted with the phone, Rayna was busy surveying her surroundings and weighing her options.

“She will be here in 30 minutes,” Alpha said to Rayna, “Why don’t you have a seat?”

“Where is David?” she asked defiantly. 

“You’ll see him when your friend leaves. Go inside, it’s open.”

Rayna shifted her daughter’s weight to one arm and opened the door slowly. Papa could tell she was scared to go in first, he could feel her fear and the sensation was unbearable to him.

“Fuck this, Alpha’s right there. We should just rush him,” Davey said.

“I want to stomp his head as much as you do but we have to wait for the others. We don’t know what David did to him. Not to mention that David is inside. If we move in before Carline gets Emmi more people could get hurt.”

That thought was enough to keep Davey hidden in the trees. 

Papa reached for his back pocket, “We’ll call in the others and as soon as Carline leaves with Emmi we’ll move in. Shit…”

“What?” Davey asked.

“The phone, I put it in my back pocket and it must have come out when I fell.”

The two men looked back the way they had come. It was a little over a mile with no visible trail. Years worth of dead leaves covered the ground, layered over the ancient tree roots. Finding the phone would be nearly impossible.

Davey reached into his leather jacket, “I’ll call it. You fell quite a ways back so we can hear it ring.”

“I silenced it so Alpha wouldn’t hear it if Goolsby called.”

“Uh,” Davey continued checking pockets, “It’s a moot point anyway. I called Jimmy while I was in Gools’ car and I left my phone in the back seat.”


	50. On Call

Goolsby pulled to the curb in front of Rest-or. He didn’t want to scare anyone off and they would have been obvious if they had parked in the empty lot. “I don’t see anyone here,” he said, “I don’t even see any lights on in the building.”

“That’s the point, man. If no one else is here, Alpha and whoever can bring them here without interruption,” Vind replied. 

“I guess but I feel like this is a waste of time.”

“You got a better idea?” Vind asked. 

With a deep sigh Goolsby said, “No.” and the men settled down to watch the front of the building. 

45 minutes later Vind was about to agree that they were wasting their time when he saw a figure round the corner of the large brick building. “Hey,” he said to Goolsby, who was on the verge of dozing off, “look someone’s trying to get inside.”

The figure appeared to be male and moved quickly. Despite the warm weather he wore a black jacket with the hood pulled up to cover his head and face.

“Is that her boss?”

Gools sat forward in the seat and squinted through the windshield, “I can’t tell. I mean it has to be right? Who else would be up here right now?”

“Let’s get him before he goes in.”

Goolsby started the car and sped into the lot, driving over the parking space markings to cross the area as quickly as possible. He stopped just behind the person who was focused on the keypad that unlocked the door. 

Vind opened his door before the car had even come to complete stop and bolted toward the hooded man. The guy didn’t have a chance to defend himself with it all happening so quickly and Vind shoved him against the glass doors. 

“Where is Rayna?” Vind demanded. 

The figure stuttered and gasped for breath. 

“You knocked the air out of him, man,” Goolsby said, coming around the side of the car. 

Vind jerked the man by his arm so he was facing the two of them and knocked the hood off his head. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Goolsby asked in shock.

“I’m- I- My name is Travis, I work here,” the dark haired man stuttered. 

“Why are you trying to get in while it’s closed?” Goolsby asked. 

“Uh, I left some things in my desk and I wanted them back.”

Goolsby and Vind looked at one another, the lie was obvious.

“I’m not buying it. Where is David? He has a friend of mine and her daughter and I want some answers right now!”

“D-David is dead! I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Vind pulled his fist back and the man dropped to his knees, throwing his hands up to cover his face and head. 

“I really don’t know about that, honest! Look yeah, I lied. The government had shown interest in the heavy shit David was working on before he died and I wanted to get the notes so I could finish it and secure the military contract myself.”

That sounded closer to the truth. 

“It’s worth a lot of money. I’d be set for life if I could get my hands on it. I don’t know anything about Rayna, I swear.” The look of fear on the guy’s face was genuine. 

“But you know who she is, yeah?” Vind asked. 

Travis nodded, “I was brought in to fill her position after the outbreak.”

“Get us inside now,” Goolsby ordered. 

Travis shook his head and stood up now that the two men didn’t seem intent on hurting him, “What do you think I was doing out here? My credentials aren’t working. I’m locked out too."

He turned to the keypad and showed them how he put his employee ID in and the keypad lit up red then went dark. He tried it again and the keypad lit up red and stayed that way.  
“That was my last try. If I do it again the cops will come.”

Vind looked at Goolsby feeling helpless. “Should we just go out to the house?” 

Goolsby had a tension about him that was wound like a rubber band. He wanted to smash the front window of Rest-or and storm the place looking for his friends but he took a deep breath and pulled his phone from his pocket. 

“I don’t think we should leave here until I talk to Papa,” he said dialing Rayna’s phone. Vind and Travis watched him as he listened, a scowl on his face. He hung up and dialed again. 

“He’s not answering the fucking phone.”

“Call Davey.”

Goolsby called again and all three men turned to look at Nim’s open door as Davey’s ringtone chimed in the backseat. 

“Are you fucking kidding me? Okay, that’s our sign that we need to get over there,” Vind said. He climbed back into the car. 

“You,” Goolsby pointed to Travis, “get the fuck out of here and don’t come back. Got it?"

The young man nodded and took off in a dead run toward his car.


	51. The Hand Off

“My fucking legs are numb,” Davey mumbled. 

Alpha had moved Rayna and Emmi into the house more than half an hour ago and Carline still hadn’t showed up. Papa had spent a good chunk of that time retracing their steps and trying to find Rayna’s phone to let the other guys know they’d found who they were looking for but the search was fruitless. Every root looked the same and they had left no markings to indicate exactly where they’d walked. 

If something didn’t give soon they might have to go back to the car and drive to the lab to tell the rest of the group what had happened. 

“I think it’s time to go back,” Davey said. 

“Shh, wait…” Papa held up his index finger for Davey to listen. 

There was a car coming up the way. Papa recognized it as Rayna’s friend’s vehicle and he felt both relief and fear. Emmi would be safe but that still left the monumental task of getting Rayna out of the house before they hurt her. 

***

“She’s here,” Alpha said to me. He’d been keeping watch out the front window while Emmi and I sat on the couch in the living room. I had done my best to talk up the visit with Carlene to Emmi and at that point my daughter was quite excited. It would be her first sleepover. 

“I love you kiddo. I want you to have fun, okay?” 

“What about clothes and my toothbrush?” she asked as she stood up from the couch. 

“No worries, kid. Aunt Carlene will get you everything you need.”

There was a knock at the door and I thought I might pass out. Alpha had told me to be cool and make up believable reasons for what was happening. I shook my hands as I approached the door then opened it with a smile. 

“Hey girl!” Carlene squealed as the door came open. She looked down at Emmi, “Oh my gosh, you are even prettier than your pictures. Are you ready to come spend the weekend with me?”

Carlene’s positive energy perked the girl up and she nodded brightly. That brightened my spirits a little.

“You can go on out to the car and Becca will help you get locked into the car seat okay?”

The three of us watched Emmi follow directions. At the last moment before she climbed into the champagne colored mini van she turned back. “Love you, Mama!”

My heart absolutely broke, “I love you too my wonderful girl. Always.”

Carlene turned back to Alpha and me. “So you said that you have to fumigate the house?” 

“Uh, yeah. Unfortunately I was the only one listed to execute David’s estate so we have to clean the house out and make sure there are no bugs before we put it on the market. The payback should be awesome though with all of the land around it."

Carlene glanced around the deathtrap of a porch unconvinced of the home’s monetary worth, “Good luck, Hun.” 

“Thanks. Have fun.”

My friend started back toward the van and gave a wave, “Will do. Don’t worry, Ray, she’s gonna have the time of her life at her first sleepover.”

I watched Carlene make a three point turn in the dirt yard and drive away. The dust hadn’t even settled before Alpha shut the door. 

“Very good. I wasn’t sure that you would do what you were told but that went better than expected.”

“I hate you.”

Alpha’s calm façade faded a little and I could see what appeared to be hurt in his features. “Why would you say that you me?” he asked. His voice cracked.

“What did he do to you, Alpha?” I asked. I took the chance of stepping closer to him and placing a hand on his cheek. His eyes flashed regret but before I could get him too far off his game he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. 

I was too shocked to fight back. He carried me down the hallway where the musty stench worsened and opened the door to the only bedroom with one hand. I couldn’t tell if he was going to hurt me or try to fuck me with the way he’d been acting. Both thoughts were equally terrifying at that moment.

Without warning he set me on my feet. It was very dim in the bedroom as the windows were covered with curtains. He reached for the cord on the curtains and yanked it to move them aside, letting late afternoon sunlight into the room.

My eyes adjusted to the change and I saw a rack in the corner- it had to be where David kept Alpha when he’d been experimenting on him. I knew that rack was for me now. 

The sight turned my stomach and I felt bad for the pain that Alpha had been through. I was so distracted that I didn’t notice the small chest freezer in the opposite corner of the room by the bed until Alpha approached it and opened the lid. He didn’t say anything, just waited for me to look. 

“You’re not going to put me in that are you?” I asked, my voice trembling. 

“There isn’t room for you,” he said. 

Cautiously, I approached the appliance. I kept my eyes on Alpha as I did in case he made a quick move to trap me inside. When I finally looked down into the small, cold space the nausea I'd felt looking at the rack was nothing in comparison.

“I had to take him from the mausoleum to plant the seed in your mind that he was still alive.” 

Scrunched up inside the freezer I could see a figure in a dark suit. At one end was a head of wild gray hair. I stumbled back in panic then I bolted. I ran from Alpha and the corpse of my boss, barely reaching the living room before Alpha's strong arms wrapped around me from behind. 

He dragged me back down the hallway into the bedroom and dropped me near the rack. When I hit the floor I jarred my previously injured knee and it began to burn. I knew that any progress I'd made with it had just been destroyed. He was able to get one of the metal cuffs around my left ankle. It was all that he needed to keep me in place. 

“What the fuck is going on here?” I screamed.


	52. Tis the Reason for the Treason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say I'm sorry for the title but I'm not into lying. lol

Alpha approached me, so close I thought he might kiss me again, instead he opened his mouth wide to let out a bellow that made my ears ring. I shrunk away from him, cowering low. 

“I just wanted to show you that I don’t mind if you yell and scream. The nearest neighbors are over a mile away. Knock yourself out. I know I did when I was here.”

“What David did to you was wrong so why are you doing it to me?”

Alpha cycled back from anger to sadness, “I have to. David had cancer and it had spread to his brain. It was terminal.”

I felt overwhelming regret for not being there for my mentor. He’d never told me he was sick and I just assumed the changes in him were from envy that everyone seemed to focus on me when he’d done most of the work. 

“He wanted someone to carry on all the work he did, the work you two did together. He was very proud of you and always saw you taking over for him. Once he saw that you had no interest in coming back he felt like everything he’d done in his life would be for nothing if someone didn’t take up the mantle. There was only one person who he felt was as smart as he was, would be able to make more breakthroughs than he ever dreamed of… you.”

The what-ifs that I’d had before of not going on the original tour came flooding back to me. If David had asked, would I have returned to Austin to work in the lab? It was a question that I couldn't answer and it was all too little, too late now. 

“How could he have possibly convinced you to do this with what happened before?”

Alpha grimaced, “You missed something when you took the chip from my neck.” He ran his fingers through his hair and turned his face away from me. There was a pink scar running all the way around the back of his head. 

“The new system? That’s why you don’t eat.”

“Very good,” he dropped his hand, “I have all of my memories but I also have all the knowledge that David acquired over the years. All of his work is up here.” He tapped his forehead, “Including how to install a system in you. You will have all your memories, knowledge, ability to learn but you’ll also have his knowledge. The new version of the chip will keep you in line. He programed mine to retrieve you and perform the surgery.”

“What about Emmi?”

“You can see her and live with her. You will still love her, of course, but your main goal from here on out will be furthering the advancement of Rest-or.”

“Will I still be able to see Papa Emeritus IV?”

"You will no longer be able to interact with him in a romantic way.”

My heart sank, “Why? What if I stay here and keep doing what David was doing but still live my life.”

From the look on his face, Alpha seemed sympathetic to my plight. His rapidly cycling mood and emotion changes kept me on guard and only added to my anxiety.

“It sounds reasonable but my function is to install the programming that will take you the farthest in advancing the cause. I can not deviate from that function. While you will have your daughter and be able to raise her as you see fit there is no room for Emeritus as he would take your focus off the goal. He would be a distraction.”

When I’d first met him I had hoped the Earth would open up and swallow Copia back into the bowels of Hell where he’d come from. We had so many bumps in the road, so many false starts, but I realized how much he was a part of my life now, how much I truly did love him. He did not replace Papa Emeritus III but my heart and life had expanded to make room for him in a different way. 

“You say that you have memories?” I asked. 

“Yes, you will have your memories. If there are any you find undesirable I can possibly put in code to make them hazy or block them out.”

“No. I mean you, Alpha. You loved me. You said so before you kissed me. Think back to those moments. Focus on them and tell me if you can actually go through with this. Tell me that you want to be here, away from Goolsby who you love so much.”

Alpha was grimacing like he was being burned. He brought a hand up to his temple and rubbed it. I was shocked when it looked like he might cry. 

“Shut up!” he roared. His hand shot up and slapped me across the face so hard that my vision filled with static and my eyes watered. I couldn’t see him leave the room but I heard him stomp out and slam the bedroom door. 

If I could get in touch with someone, anyone, and get Goolsby here to confuse Alpha enough it might be possible to override the programming David had put in his head. I was no brain surgeon and I knew I couldn’t go digging around in Alpha’s head without killing him. Once I’d been fitted with my new gear I would know how to remove his but the programming wouldn’t allow me to. 

Could I live a “normal” life with my daughter? It’s what I had been dreaming of for nearly a year since Emeritus III was killed. I had wanted out and away from the church. Could I live without Papa IV now though? I imagined a life without love and intimacy and felt like it would be colorless and not worth living. I shook the thought away, feeling so selfish. I would have my daughter and that was all that really mattered in the end.

I bent down to inspect the metal around my ankle. The rack had been bolted to the floor and the wall. There was no weakness in the chain connecting the rack to the shackle around my leg. The lock joining the two sides of the cuff together was solid. I could only hope that Papa realized I hadn’t left on my own and that he would get there before I was forced to forget about him.


	53. Distraction

“There’s their car,” Nim said pointing to the right side of the road. 

Goolsby pulled up behind Papa’s vehicle and turned the engine off. Without words the two men climbed out and began the trek through the trees, moving fast.

“They're up there, just behind the tree line,” Goolsby whispered. He let out a quick whistle and Davey turned his head. 

Davey tapped Emeritus on the shoulder and he turned to squint into the trees as well. When he realized what he was looking at he waved them over and then focused on the house once more. 

Nim and Goolsby settled down by the other two men. “I tried to call you guys,” Goolsby said, “Davey, here’s your phone.”

Sheepishly Davey took it and slipped it into his leather jacket, “Thanks.”

“So, what’s happening? Any sign of them?” Vind asked.

“They’re here. Emmi was picked up and she is safe. We haven’t seen David yet, we think he’s in…”

The four men jumped and quieted down when the front door of the house was flung open and Alpha stepped out onto the front porch. He slammed the door shut behind him and paced the porch with his hands on his hips. It sounded like he was arguing with himself. 

“Call him. I CAN’T.” Alpha grabbed his head and bent over as if he was in pain. That was when Papa decided to act. 

“I’m going around the back to find out if I can see anything inside. I need to at least know that she’s still alive and if she isn’t I’m going to kill him myself.” 

Goolsby bristled at the threat but no one moved to stop him and Papa crept as quietly as he could through the brush while Alpha was distracted. He got out Alpha’s line of sight and dashed from the tree line to the back of the house, pressing his back against the ancient boards between two windows.

He found that the first one was frosted and figured it was a bathroom. Crouching and moving along the side of the house until he was beneath the other window he made sure to stay silent. It took a bit of effort to see through the dirty glass but Papa managed to cup his hands around his face and see into the house. 

The room wasn’t well lit but he could make out a female shape. She was looking at one of her feet and didn’t notice him at the window. Papa scanned the room for anyone else but he could see that she was alone. He tapped the window and Rayna’s attention snapped toward him. 

She waved and held a finger to her lips. Papa pushed against the window and with the grip of his leather gloves he was able to slide it to the side enough to slip his fingers against the edge and open it the rest of the way.

"You're here," she whispered with a sob and great surprise.

“I wasn’t sure I was going to find you alive,” he said to Rayna who had been cowering in the corner, looking for a way to get the shackle off.

“He’s going to come back in here any second so you have to listen to me. David really is dead so you don’t have to worry about him. My code is 1545225 * . He’s taking me to the lab at sundown and that’s where he’s going to put a neural system into me.”

Papa stared slack jawed and she could tell that he didn’t know what the hell she was talking about. 

“Don’t worry about what it is. Alpha isn’t Alpha anymore. He can’t feel pain but you can, and have to, kill him. Go to the lab and catch him off guard. 1545225 * - got it?”

“1545225. We’ll see you there. I love you.” 

“I love you, too.”

The two of them jumped when they heard the front door open so Papa slid the window shut and ducked out of sight. He ran back to the tree line and snuck back to where the other guys were in the front of the house. 

“Someone give me your phone,” he hissed. 

Goolsby had his in hand first and gave it to Papa. “What happened? Is she okay, did you see her?”

Papa ignored all of his questions and the expectant stares from Vind and Davey as he typed the code into the notes app. He saved it and handed the phone back to Goolsby. 

“She’s okay and she said that Alpha is planning to take her to the lab after dark to put some system into her. She gave me her code and said that we should ambush him. She said he can’t feel pain and that…” Papa looked to Goolsby with sadness in his eyes, “he’s not Alpha anymore.”

Goolsby looked at the ground and sighed. “I’m going to kill her boss. I’m going to kill him slowly and if I go to jail for the rest of my life, so be it.”

“He’s already dead. It was a ruse, apparently.”

Davey interrupted. “If they’re going to the lab this evening, dusk isn't far away and we need to get there well before they do to make sure this doesn’t happen.”

The men agreed and turned away from the house to make the trek back out of the woods. When they arrived at the cars, Papa offered to drive Goolsby’s and he accepted sitting in the passenger seat.


	54. Moved

I was shocked that Papa had come and actually been able to figure out where I was but I was grateful. Now all I had to do was wait for sundown, hopefully. I had heard Alpha come back inside but I couldn’t hear him moving around in the house. I listened closely over the hum of the freezer and the a/c. The quiet, and thus the not knowing, made my head hurt. 

I had started to wonder if he had only opened the door and not come back inside. If he had stayed out he might have run into Papa… Out of the silence came a pained wail like I had never heard from a human. I covered my ears and while the moan eventually faded out a raucous bunch of banging started. 

I wasn’t able to move around the room so instead I moved as far back into the corner as I could go, making myself into a small ball despite the protests from my knee. The banging seemed to be coming from the front of the house but it was getting closer and I cowered. 

I could tell it was headed my way because the banging and crashing came down the hall. The bedroom door slammed open and I covered my head with my hands, trying to protect myself from the rage that had entered the room. 

“Get up!” Alpha yelled. 

I peeked out at him from between my arms but didn’t move. I felt like my legs were disconnected from my body.

He didn’t tell me again but crossed the room fast and took hold of my upper arms, lifting me to my feet easily. “You listen to me, Rayna. Do not ever, EVER speak to me about Goolsby again. If you do I will find a way to override what was done to me and kill you. If you think I’m bluffing, try me.” 

I couldn’t help it, not only was this someone I loved but I was now so terrified of him, I cried. “I’m sorry,” I managed to say through sobs. 

Something inside of him changed and he released his iron grip on my arms. Alpha backed away and left the room. I could tell that there was some humanity left in Alpha and I didn’t know how much of that was because David had allowed it or if something was going wrong and he was becoming more empathetic. 

No matter what it was I knew that I was safer staying calm and not saying anything more than I absolutely had to to him. I spent the next hour trying to remember what I had read about David’s new work. I had scanned over it so quickly that I didn’t know if there was anything I could do from the outside to help Alpha. 

I had been on such high alert the whole ride down to the house that now Emmi was safe away from Alpha and the house was quiet, I managed to fall asleep on the floor. The bedroom door swung open and knocked against the wall, startling me out of my sleep. Alpha came through the door with a length of chain. 

“Stand up and do not move,” he ordered. 

I got to my feet, my eyes still blurry from sleep, and did as I was told. He put the other metal shackle on my free ankle. Then he removed the chain that was attached to the rack and started to chain my feet together so I couldn’t run.   
As he was bent down in front of me I could see myself kicking him in the face and running out the door. It would only take a second for my foot and the accompanying metal to catch him square in the cheekbone and slow him down. I wondered if my hurt knee would be strong enough.

“I’d recommend that you don’t,” Alpha said softly without looking at me.

“What?”

He finished chaining my feet and locked the whole mess together with a padlock. Once he was done he looked up.

“I know what you were thinking. Remember what happened with the coffee.”

I shivered and he took my arm to lead me through the house and out to the car. We made a stop in the kitchen where he duct taped my hands together behind my back before continuing out to the driveway. This time I didn’t get the passenger seat, he made me ride in the back, laid down in the seat. 

I watched in the dark woods around the house to see if there was any sign of Papa or anyone else. Hopefully they were all at the lab, waiting. 

As he drove us out of David’s rural neighborhood and toward the lab downtown I watched the sky. Out in the sticks, there wasn’t much outside light so the stars were visible. I could tell we were getting close to the center of Austin as the light pollution took the shine out of those little stars. 

Is that what I would be like? I’d still be me in a technical sense but I would lose my shine? What if Papa couldn’t stop Alpha and was hurt or killed and I was changed anyway? I started crying again and I didn’t attempt to hide it.


	55. Attacking the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets violent.

In the front seat Alpha sighed. Despite his annoyance I couldn’t help it and I ended up on the verge of wailing out of sadness for what could happen to me and my family. 

“Quit it,” he told me flatly. 

“You… you used to be loving. You used to be so great at making music. You used to laugh. I can’t believe who you are now.” I sniffled to clear my running nose. “Or I should say what you are now. You’re a fucking monster.”

He slammed on the breaks and I felt the car skidding. He’d stopped short so hard that I rolled into the floorboard, knocking the breath out of myself, and unable to pull in air, I struggled until I lost consciousness. 

The next thing I knew I was over his shoulder but I was covered with a tarp as he carried me to the front door of the lab. The ease with which he was able to handle me was terrifying, not just for me but for Papa there to help me. I hoped he was prepared.

I heard the door beep and watched the different types of flooring roll by. There was carpet in the lobby, tile near the elevators. Once we were in the elevator on our way up he put me down. I was able to stand on my own and he pulled the tarp off of me. 

“It's been days since you showered so first you have to get cleaned up and then I have to shave part of your head.”

I grimaced at both points.

“Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing.” He pointed to his temple, “Everything David knew is up here. I’m not going to fuck it up. I don’t want to hurt you.”

I refused to say anything or acknowledge what he had said but I could see in the metal wall of the small space that he grinned at my discomfort. The doors opened and as a habit I stepped out and turned toward the lab. He took my arm. 

“Nope, I told you, you have to shower first.”

Alpha pulled me toward the single person bathroom on the floor. It had a small shower in the corner in case the decedents wanted to get cleaned up before they put on their new clothing and left. More than once I had pulled an all nighter and showered in there before starting another work day.

Alpha opened the door and held out his hand in a gentlemanly gesture. It seemed out of place paired with the look in his eyes. Not anger but joy, pleasure. He was enjoying this part. I shivered and stepped through the door. 

I was hoping that he would shut the door and simply stand guard outside of it but he came in with me and shut it behind himself.

“Go ahead, there’s soap in there. Shampoo also.”

I glanced over at the small stall and back at Alpha. He’d already taken his shirt off and my stomach dropped. 

“What are you doing?”

He smiled at me but didn’t answer with words. The step he took toward me turned my stomach and instinctively I cringed away from his hand when he raised it to my cheek.   
I lowered my eyes from his face and saw the marks along his chest and stomach that told the story of what had happened to him throughout the time I had known him. I hadn't really focused on his chest the last time we'd been together but upon closer inspection I could see a faint, silvery lateral scar starting from just below his sternum down to his naval where David had done the work of turning Alpha from a fun, goofy, talented, loving human into this husk of horrible intentions.

Then I laid eyes on the scar from the bite Alpha had gotten during the outbreak. Without thinking I raised my fingers to touch the silvery healed skin. The touch caught Alpha off guard and he looked down at himself to see what I was focused on. 

“This is the room where you showed me you had been bitten. I thought that I was going to lose you. Then I thought the church had killed you.” I smiled bitterly, “After all of that, this is how I lose you. Your body is here but your heart is gone.”

When he looked into my eyes there was something in his gaze that looked like my Alpha. For the first time since he’d come back to the house, I could actually tell that there was some of him left deep inside. 

The sensation of catching a glimpse of the man that I had loved squeezed my heart so I stood on my toes and kissed him. There were no expectations when I made the move, just emotion but I found myself pleasantly surprised when he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back. 

Tears rolled down my face when he held me. I ran my fingers up into his hairline but a gnarly line of a scar where he’d had hardware installed distracted me and I quickly pulled my hand out of his hair, resting it on his shoulder instead. 

He let me go and moved quickly around me to turn on the shower. Steam filled the small space quickly. 

Alpha reached out and touched the water, “It’s warm whenever you’re ready to get in.”

I worried that there was some kind of trap in this situation and I was having very strong conflicting feelings about the situation. Any time I could buy before being operated on would help and I was wondering if Papa had a plan. 

In only my bra and underwear, I stepped toward the shower and put my hand under the water. It scalded me and I ran to the sink to run my hand under cold water.   
“You really can’t tell that that was too hot for me?” I asked. 

Alpha looked confused but turned the handles in the shower to make it a reasonable temperature for a normal human. My hand felt better and though it was slightly pink where the hot water had gotten me, I could tell that I hadn’t been burned badly. When I turned the faucet off and looked up into the mirror, Alpha was behind me. 

He moved closer to press up against the back of my body. Slowly, as if waiting for me to tell him to stop, he ran his hands around my sides to my belly, then up until he cupped my breasts over my bra. I let my head loll back against his chest and to the right toward the door. I could see shadows moving in the light from the hallway bouncing off of the tiles in the thin opening between the floor and the door. 

“Your heart just took off, racing,” he said. 

In a quick decision to make a distraction I turned my body toward him and took his face in my hands, kissing his lips hard. 

“I just like how it feels when you touch me,” I whispered, barely audible over the rush of the shower. I took his hand and brought him to the edge of where the water was running so his back was to the door and kissed him again.

Just as I had hoped, the door came open fast, hitting the wall, and two forms filled the doorway. I heard the blast and Alpha lurched forward against me as he was shot. I dropped to the floor, crawling past him while he was distracted, grabbing my clothes and shoes as I went. 

I didn’t stand up and run until I had crawled between Nim Vind and Papa, who were still at the door frame. When I got to my feet I started putting my clothes on as I watched Nim fire several more shots into the bathroom. 

I was fully dressed and getting into my shoes when the booming of the gun stopped. My focus was on tying my shoes but I heard a surprised yell and when I looked up I saw the two men at the door of the bathroom fly backwards into the wall. 

The gun slid toward me when it flew out of Nim’s hand. He was knocked out when his head smashed against the wall but Papa Emeritus IV was still conscious to fight when Alpha came charging out of the bathroom. I abandoned my attempt to secure my shoe and screamed out at Alpha to stop. 

His shirtless torso was riddled with bullet holes but he kept moving as though nothing was amiss. Papa was putting up a good fight and was back on his feet but Alpha got him by the throat and was pushing him up the wall. Papa’s feet left the ground and I knew if I didn’t stop him, Alpha would kill Papa in front of me. 

I bolted to the lab and grabbed the first scalpel I could find, dashing back into the hall and screaming out at Alpha. I heard the door to the stairs come open and footsteps at the end of the hall behind Alpha but I didn’t take my eyes off of him. 

The scalpel wouldn’t do much if I simply attacked him with it so I tried to hurt him the only way that I could. I placed the blade to my own neck. 

“Put him down or I’ll do it. Your objective will be ruined and I won’t be able to carry out David’s work.”

Alpha’s head snapped toward me like a robot, gone was any feelings or emotions that had made their appearance in the bathroom. Alpha lowered Papa to his feet and I winced as he sputtered and coughed, struggling to draw a full breath. 

Alpha walked toward me slowly, “I need you to give me the scalpel.” His voice was flat and businesslike. “I know you won’t do that, you’re not a quitter. And I know…” He closed the last two steps between us, “that you would never leave our daughter.”

In the half a second it took me to break down from those words he’d snatched the scalpel from me and thrown it down the hall. It gave Davey just enough time to swing the tire iron in his hands and crack Alpha directly in the back of the neck. 

I rushed past an off kilter Alpha to the surgery suite for tools and saw that Goolsby was on the floor tending to Vind who was finally coming to. 

In the operating room I gathered another scalpel and an electric bone saw. I could hear scuffling in the hallway and I rushed back out to help. Davey was still going to town on Alpha who had his back to me. The hit he had taken from the tire iron had done something to his spinal cord because the left side of his body wasn’t working right. 

Alpha was lurching toward Davey. He was walking on his left ankle, apparently he couldn’t feel his foot anymore, and his left arm hung at his side. This gave me an advantage as I jumped onto his back and plunged the scalpel into his spine. 

Now he collapsed onto the tile floor and while he could move, he didn’t seem to have full control of his limbs. He scratched at me, unable to grip with his fingers, and writhed on top of me. 

All the guys were on their feet now and each one took hold of one of Alpha’s limbs, keeping them steady as I scooted out from under him. I grabbed the bone saw and straddled Alpha’s chest.


	56. Autopsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Gore

To my right I could tell that Goolsby was having a hard time with what was happening. He was choking back tears.

“I’m sorry, there’s no way for me to save him. He has to be destroyed,” I told poor Gools.

“I know,” Goolsby said. He averted his eyes. 

I switched on the bone saw and went to work on Alpha’s neck. There was no time to try and get a sedative or anything else and with him still moving and talking, it was messy and time consuming work. I had gone in on the side of his neck and he was still able to talk, pleading in his regular voice. 

“Rayna, I know you don’t want to hurt me. You don’t have to do this, we can live together with Emmi. I love you!”

I blocked out all of the words spewing forth from this unrecognizable thing below me but then he started talking to Goolsby.

“I love you, too,” Alpha said, looking at the man holding his left arm against the cold tile floor where blood was starting to pool. 

Goolsby looked back to him with tears in his eyes. “I love you.”

“Make her stop, it hurts. Please, don’t let her hurt me!”

“Shut up!” Papa’s voice boomed through the hall. “Don’t listen to him, Argyle. It is not the man you knew.” 

Gools struggled to hold on to his composure but in the end he couldn’t take it anymore. “I’m sorry,” he said and he let go of Alpha’s arm, ran down the hall and disappeared into the stairwell. The scream he let out echoed through the entire building and it froze my blood in my veins. 

With his arm free Alpha was able to swing out at me wildly. His aim was slightly off so he didn’t connect fully. In a blink Papa had landed on Alpha’s arm and punched him in the face. I flinched, hearing the bones in Alpha’s cheek crack. 

“Get this done,” Papa said to me. 

I took one last look at Alpha’s bloody face and chanted “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” as I sawed through his voice box. Everything, even bone was easy to cut through until I reached the tube connecting the pump to the implants in his head. 

He was still twitching below me but could no longer talk. I pushed the flesh and meat aside so I could get a better look at the tube. It had woven metal fibers around it, a protective sheath. 

“Have you guys got him?” I asked. 

With affirmatives all around I climbd off of Alpha’s chest and returned to the surgical suite. After searching in a couple of cabinets I finally found what I was looking for in the bottom drawer of one of the counters. I blew out a deep breath before I rejoined the others. 

We kept a pair of limb trimmers for the times that we had to cut through a bone, especially ribs. With the large handles wide I took my spot back on Alpha’s chest and placed the blades on either side of the tube. His eyes were wild so I shut mine, not able to watch the life drain out of him. 

I pushed the handles together but I couldn’t manage to get them to cut through the tube. 

“Here, let me try,” Papa told me, taking hold of the handles. 

It took him a couple of tries but he managed to snip through the last thing keeping Alpha conscious. His eyes rolled upwards and every part of him was still. 

“Be careful,” I told Papa as a brownish liquid oozed out of the damaged tube, “I don’t know what all is in that. It could be infectious. I’ll get a bio-hazard suit and clean it later. Once it stops leaking I’ll do an autopsy to see exactly what David did to him.”

There were a few beats of silence as we all looked down at the ruined body of our friend. 

Vind spoke first, “I’m going to go check on Gools.” He stepped away from Alpha and started for the stairway before turning back to look at Davey. 

“Ah, yeah. I’m going to go too. This is really difficult for him.”

“Wait,” I called out to them just before they got to the stairs. I ran the length of the hall and hugged Davey first. He held me tight and I could feel his shoulders relax beneath the knowledge that, except for poor Alpha, we were safe. 

“Thank you,” I whispered into his ear. 

“Of course.” 

I let go of him and turned to Nim. 

“Thank you so much.”

“Well, here I thought I would be the hero with the gun but it turns out some fucking lawn equipment was the answer all along. Who knew, right?”

I hugged him tight and when we let go the two of them went to find Goolsby. I could feel the eyes on me before I even turned.

I stared at the floor, taking slow breaths, and trying not to cry. Once I was sure my legs wouldn’t give out, I turned around. Papa stood next to Alpha and watched me with a sense of concern in his gaze. 

“I… um, I’m really sorry about all of this,” I said motioning to the mess at his feet. “I didn’t know what he was up to when he got to the house. You told me you had a bad feeling but I didn’t listen to you and… I’m so sorry.”

He moved toward me quickly, shushing me along the way. He brought me into his arms and held me tight. I didn’t fight my weak knees any longer, I knew that he would make sure I didn’t fall. 

“This was not your fault,” Papa said. He had his arms around me but held his gloves away from my body because they were covered in blood. “You are safe, Emmi is safe, that’s all that matters. I love you.”

“I love you too,” I said as I pulled away. My nose was running but I had no clean area of my hands or forearms to wipe it so I returned to the bathroom to wash up as well as I could. When I was done I dried my hands and blew my nose on some tissue.

Back in the hallway I found Papa looking out the window at the end of the hall, staring down into the parking lot. I moved beside him and saw that Davey was leaning on the hood of their rental car and Nim was holding Gools in a hug. 

The scene was devastating to watch so I moved away to inspect what I could of Alpha’s remains. I didn’t want to touch the tube, just in case, but now that the liquid had finished running out I went into the lab to grab some gloves and motioned to Papa to come help me. I offered him the blue nitrile gloves but he held up his hands.

I smirked at his leather gloves, already covered in gore, and shook my head, “Those are going directly into the incinerator before we leave today.”

“Agreed. What are we doing here exactly?” He sneered at the body on the floor but I dismissed it. 

“I need you to help me get him onto the table in the lab. I’m going to do a full autopsy and remove this shit from him, study it. Hopefully I can get into David’s files and find out more about this system.”

Papa paused, seeming to be thinking about something. Eventually he asked, “What are you going to do with him after that?”

My shoulders sagged. “I honestly hadn’t gotten that far yet.” I let out a sigh and pulled my gloves on. I grabbed Alpha’s ankles and Papa took hold of him beneath both arms. We maneuvered him through the lab door and onto a gurney. Papa went back out to the hall and brought Alpha’s head, setting it gently at the top of the table.

“I wondered if you wanted me to have him buried on the grounds of the church with Omega and the others. At his core this wasn’t his fault either.”

Worried I might start crying again, I just nodded and whispered “Thank you.”

Papa stood watch for a while but once I was ready to open Alpha up he started looking a little peaked. 

“You don’t have to stay. I’m not in any danger anymore,” I said, scalpel poised above Alpha’s original scar. 

I could read the relief on his face. “I’m going to go check on the guys and let them know that you’re going to be here a while.” He came around the table and gave me a peck on the cheek. 

“If you want to leave the gloves here I’ll take care of them,” I said just before he reached for the door handle. 

“Uh, yeah, good idea,” he peeled the ruined gloves off of his hands and set them in the sink, “I don’t want to be touching everything in the building to get out.”  
He left fast and while I had told Papa he could go to spare him, I also kind of wanted a moment alone with Alpha. I put the scalpel down and sat on the stool next to the table. 

I had an intense flashback to the day that he’d been bitten and I waited for him to wake up after I gave him the antidote. His face, covered in blood, was peaceful. 

“I’m sorry,” I whispered to him, then I got up and began the autopsy.


	57. Chapter 57

Once I was done I packed the equipment I’d found inside Alpha into biohazard travel boxes and taken David’s laptop. His password was the same as it had always been. 

I had washed Alpha off, found some scrubs to dress him in, and attached his head back to his body with a needle and suturing thread. There were no combs or brushes around so I had to fix his hair by raking my fingers through it. He looked calm and almost normal in his cleaned up state. I sighed. There was no way to go back and change any of what had happened, I would just have to make sure that I did the best I could with what I had from now on. 

I finished washing and drying my hands and picked up the lab phone to call Papa. The keys to the church’s fleet car were on the counter from where I had fished them out of Alpha’s pocket before I had thrown his clothes in with Papa’s gloves and burned them all in the incinerator. 

“Hello?”

“Hey, it’s me. I’m done but I need help getting him into a travel box.”

I could hear a muffled discussion on the other end of the phone and finally Papa spoke to me again, “We’ll be up in a moment.”

I had gotten the cardboard container and bio-body bag ready and left the lab door open so they could come in when they got upstairs. I heard the elevator ding and their footsteps coming down the hallway. Davey, Papa, and Nim came in and then behind them came Goolsby.

He was pale and I could read on his face how terribly hard this all was for him. I rounded the table and stood next to him while he viewed Alpha. I took his hand and squeezed it.

“I wasn’t sure you were going to come up,” I said to him quietly. 

He nodded, never taking his eyes off of the body, “I think… I think I needed to.” 

We all stood in silence for a minute before Gools spoke again, “He almost looks like himself.”

I felt a jolt of pride but it was overpowered by sadness. “Papa said that we can bury him at the church where his headstone is. Sister has been so distracted lately, shut away at the house, that she won’t even know we’ve done it. You can visit him when you want to.”

I looked to Papa. He hadn’t said anything about the visiting part and I half expected him to give me a disapproving look but he just nodded in agreement and I smiled a thank you at him. 

“We should probably get going,” Davey said, “It’s getting really late.”

“I am going to have a plane take us back to the church. Would you all like to fly as well? I have the means to get you wherever you wish to go.”

“I need to get back to Arizona as soon as possible. We’re supposed to be recording in a couple of days,” Davey said. 

“Done,” Papa said, “and you gentlemen?” he asked Goolsby and Vind. 

“I think we’ll drive,” Gools told him. “I appreciate it but I think rolling back up the coast and feeling the air in my hair would be good for me.”

I had set up the bio liner in the box so all the guys had to do was place Alpha gently inside. I sealed it well and we put the box on the gurney to get it downstairs. 

“You can take the SUV. It’s a rental,” Vind told Papa as we rolled the gurney out the side door and toward the vehicles in the parking lot. 

“You may have the church car. We have been looking at getting new models anyway and we usually give them away.” Papa took the keys out of his pocket and handed them over to Goolsby. 

“Thanks,” Gools said. He held out his hand to Papa. 

After less hesitation than I expected Papa took the offered hand and shook it. “You’re uh, welcome at the church whenever you’d like to visit. Not just Alpha…”

I looked at him with surprise but wasn’t going to argue the matter. 

The box was loaded into the back of the SUV and the other guys were in the black church car. We all gave one last wave before we pulled out of the parking lot in different directions. Before we could go to the airport, we had to get my daughter. 

I sat in the front seat with Papa while Emmi, already in her pajamas, caught Davey up on what was happening at her school. I learned things about her friends that I didn’t even know. Apparently one boy was no longer her friend because he licked the markers before putting them back in the communal box.

At the airport there were already two planes waiting on the tarmac. One for Davey and one for Emmi, Papa, Alpha, and me. The men from our plane came to the car and loaded the box into the cargo hold. No questions asked.

Papa picked a tired Emmi up from the backseat and took her up the stairs to lay down. Then he went to speak with the crew and thank them for coming on such short notice. 

Davey and I had a moment to talk. 

“Hey, thanks for coming. I promise someday the insanity surrounding my existence will calm down and we can have just a normal, catch up kind of visit.” 

Davey smiled, “I was just happy to see you and help. I miss you.”

“I might see if there is a chance that we could have you guys on the next tour. They’re working on an album but I don’t know when it would be coming out.” 

“That would be rad. You know, your guy said he likes Goatman..." Davey told me with a smug smile.

I laughed but when that died down we stared at one another in silence for a beat. Davey stretched to see over the top of the huge SUV. When he could tell that no one was looking he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me in close, he kissed me hard and I melted in his arms. When he let me go there was a grin on my face that wouldn’t quit. 

“I’ll see you around, Rayna,” Davey told me as he backed away toward his plane. “Thanks Quatro!” he called out to Papa. 

Papa rolled his eyes but waved goodbye. I grabbed my purse from the car and joined him at the steps leading up into the plane’s cabin. 

“Hey, if you could return this car, I’d appreciate it,” Papa told one of the ground crew members. 

“Yes, sir.” 

I went up the stairs with Papa following behind me. Inside I was amazed at how nice the plane was. There were cashmere throws on the seats and super soft black sleep masks on each chair. Emmi was already strapped in and covered with one of those luxurious blankets. 

There was a TV and a bar and the carpet in the aisle looked nicer than the carpet in the house, it was definitely newer. I couldn’t tell what was farther in the back behind a wall but I assumed it was some kind of bedroom. 

“So, can we take this next time we tour?” I asked Papa.

He let out a tired laugh as he took his seat and fastened his seatbelt. 

“We’re about to taxi, everyone please ready yourselves for take off,” the captain announced. 

I sat in the lounger next to Papa and put my own seatbelt on. He took my hand and we rolled out onto the runway. I think I was asleep before we reached cruising altitude.   
The rest was a good thing. Since no one knew that Alpha was still out there causing problems, no one could know that he was going to be buried in the church graveyard again. We would have to bury him ourselves. 

When the plane touched down and finally pulled to a stop I removed my sleep mask and shook Papa awake. “We’re here. Did you tell them to bring one of the big cars?” I asked.   
He swiped at his eyes and shook his head. His voice was full of gravel when he said “No, we have the perfect car for the occasion and he will be sent off in style.” Papa stuck his thumb toward the window. 

I had to lean over him to see what he was referring to. There, beside the plane, was the gorgeous vintage hearse that was always parked in the garage at the house. Tears welled up in my eyes again and I looked over at him. I wasn’t able to croak out the words thank you but he held up his hand. 

“You don’t have to say anything. He was a big part of the church. I know that he was important to you and Papa III… and Emmi.”

I stopped trying to talk and just kissed him tenderly on the cheek. He closed his eyes at the gesture and took my hand, giving it a squeeze. 

Papa drove so the regular driver wouldn’t have any questions about what was in the box. We arrived nearly at dawn and I took Emmi up to my old room to sleep. One of the regular church ghouls was happy to stand guard outside her door in case she woke. She didn’t know the layout of the church and I didn’t want her to wander or be scared. 

Out behind the roses, Papa and I got to work. It was tiring but the job was made easier by the fact that they’d dug the grave previously so the dirt wasn't as packed. We didn’t get all the way down but the hole was deep enough that we could fit the cardboard casket and fit a few feet of dirt on top. 

Once we had filled in the grave and packed it down as best we could we rested our backs against the stone wall surrounding the castle and took a much needed break. The dawn broke on the horizon, an explosion of pinks and oranges. I finally relaxed my shoulders and took a deep breath. 

“Can things just be peaceful now? Just normal? I make music and you dance. We fuck a lot and just live our lives?”

I had to smile that that was included on his list because… of course it was. 

“I’d like that. It sounds perfect.”


End file.
